Something That Should Have Happened That Never Did
by In-betweens
Summary: Babe never remembered anything from the crash, and Krystal never told her daughter that she was raising Bianca’s daughter. Bianca has gone for 15 years thinking her daughter died in the plane crash.[Femslash] updated Sept.24th
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something That Should Have Happened That Never Did

Plot: Babe never remembered anything from the crash, and Krystal never told her daughter that she was raising Bianca's daughter. Bianca has gone for 15 years thinking her daughter died in the plane crash. Meanwhile is being raised by JR Chandler.

BAM are still not together-together. (Maggie dumped Jonathan way before he hit her.) But stick around long enough and you'll enjoy what happens.

**Part 1**

Bess grew up in the Chandler mansion with her father and grandfather. Her mother and grandmother had died in a terrible car accident when she was 10. Ever since then Bess was spending all her free time with Bianca, though she'd never talked to Bianca about what happened, or how much she missed her mother. That's what the ten therapists her father hired were for, but it wasn't as if she talked to them either. She knew that if she would talk to anyone about what happen that would be her father but her father and mother had stopped talking after the divorce. She had been going back and forth between her mother and grandmother's house and back to her fathers mansion since she was 5 up until she was 10.

Bess still spent time with her mother's father, to her fathers dismay Bess wouldn't let that side of her family go. Bess had a half brother who was 10 now, and had been 5 at the time of the crash. They were only half brother and sister, since James' father is Jamie Martin, and her father is JR Chandler. (Or so she thought)

With everything that had ever happened in the last 15 years Bianca, JR, Maggie, David, Jamie, and anyone else Bess knew, has ever told her about the night she was born. Bianca would have been the one to tell the teenager and because she never did, everyone respected her wishes and stuck with not telling anything about the night she was born. Bess is a great student, she's the top student in her class, and the reason for that is she'd always told her mother that she was going to be a doctor, like Maggie and Jamie.

Maggie is now a very recognized doctor and Bess adores the blonde and worships the ground she walks on. Bianca and Maggie basically live together, they're always together at either Bianca's apartment or Maggie's apartment and Bess is usually there with the two women she loves to death. She'd always considered Bianca a second mother of sorts from the day she was three years old, that feeling just escalated when her mother died and Bianca was always there, shoulder ready and waiting for her.

Bess hated it some times. That she could have Bianca as an aunt and not a mother. She never felt this close to anyone in her life, not even her mother and that scared her. But when ever she brought it up she'd be asked to leave by Bianca and she never understood why. All she wanted was answers and she never got them from anyone she knew. She was 15 years old, with no mother, no grandmother, but anything that she wanted but it was never enough. She wanted answers and that is the only thing that no one would give her.

When Bess looked in the mirror she never saw her mothers eyes or her fathers. She never saw any eyes she had seen before. When she was 9 years old she had asked every member in her family what color eyes they had, none of them said green. Not even Bianca had green eyes. Bess never saw her mother's cheek bones, or her mother's smile...Bess saw Bianca's smile she heard Bianca's laugh and she saw Bianca's bone structure. Her hair was a dark brown with very light blonde high lights. Bess was very smart, and so were many people in this town, yet no one ever said anything about it except her. Then after saying it she was shunned and sent away because no one was willing to admit the mistake they had made so many years ago. No one wanted to face the fact that Bess in actuality might be Miranda all grown up.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **

**Part 2**

Bess was sitting on the couch in Maggie's apartment with her shoes off, her blue socked covered feet up in their full glory, her button down school blouse pulled out from her skirt and a spoon of ice cream in one hand while the other held the ice cream carton in the other.

"So...why is it that I have to sit around like this?" Bess asked as she wove around the spoon before putting it into the ice cream carton. "Not that I'm complaining, far from it. I just want to know how this helps out in anything."

Maggie smiled and walked through the kitchen door in only an oversized button down blouse. "I honestly don't know why I do it." Maggie said as she sat down next to Bess with her own carton of ice cream and spoon. "But I make you do it because I have to get rid of some of those lady like classes your father put you through some how. And this happens to be the best way of doing just that." Maggie said shoving the spoon of ice cream into her mouth. "Not to mention that your father hates it."

Bess turned around and looked at Maggie before laughing and putting her head back against the top of the couch, closing her eyes she smiled. She loved spending time with Maggie, though her father was normally against it if she hadn't finished her home work, she didn't care right now. She was too busy having fun. Today was movie marathon day, but the movies that they were going to watch weren't what any normal person would be interested in watching. Today the movies were all about heart surgery. Yes, today was going to be a fun day!

Not more then two hours later their movie marathon day was interrupted by the door opening. Bess was the first one to start reaching for a blanket because if anyone saw her like this she'd have to die of embarrassment. Maggie on the other hand only laughed at how after finding no covering open to her Bess jumped up and off the couch and went to get into a hiding spot. The only problem for Bess was that Maggie wouldn't move her feet, so the brunette being in dyer need of a hiding place dove over Maggie's legs and crawled behind the arm of the couch and pushed her legs out. Her stupid long legs!

Bianca who had just walked into the apartment saw feet crawling behind the arm of the couch, and saw Maggie laughing hysterically. Bianca raised an eye brow at Maggie only to see the dirty blond literally fall over onto her side laughing. Bianca nodded, and when she stretched to the right she saw long legs being pulled up to a chest, and blue sock covered feet sticking out still.

"So...new fuck buddy?" Bianca asked as she put her coat up on the hanger.

Now that got Maggie's attention!

"I resent the fact that when you see me laughing that you assume I have a fuck buddy!" Maggie said as she sat up and crossed her arms.

Bianca smiled and moved to sit on the arm of the love seat across from the couch. "You know you should tell your lovers that they don't have to hide from me."

"I think I'll do that!" Maggie said and looked at Bianca trying to keep a straight face.

"Please do." Bianca said as she stood up and walked up to the blonde and kissed her forehead. "Then remind them that you're already in love with someone else."

Maggie closed her eyes and moaned her reply. "Mhm..."

Bianca looked at Maggie and smiled. "Just make sure I don't walk in on you two going at it ok? Or you can make sure I see it like you did last time...and teach me a few things." Bianca said huskily and before either Maggie or Bianca knew it Bess was jumping up from her spot and running into the bathroom screaming something about not needing to hear this!

Once the teenager was in the bathroom Maggie and Bianca both broke out laughing. "God...you're going to scar the poor child!" Maggie said laughing. "And what was with the fuck buddies...hmmm?"

Bianca fell to the couch laughing and holding her sides. Her head wound up in Maggie's lap as she continued to laugh, she turned around so her face was no longer in Maggie's crotch though she wouldn't have minded to keep it there. But...Bess' scream made her turn around.

"God can't you two wait till I'm out of the apartment before fucking each other?" Bess asked as she grabbed her things and was about to walk out the door when Bianca's call for her to stay stopped her.

"Watch the language Bess." Bianca said in a motherly tone as she looked at the teenager with the remnants of a blush at being caught in a compromising position.

"You also might want to put on your pants before leaving the apartment." Maggie said glaring at Bess.

"Oh...Maggie stop that!" Bianca said as she swatted Maggie's shoulder and she sat up and shock her head at how Maggie could be so immature when she was around Bess, but also at times how she could be so motherly to the teenager as well.

Bess looked down and inwardly groaned before hopping and trying to get on the sweet pants she had stolen from Maggie's drawer. Bess really wasn't leaving but this was always what happened when she was getting caught with her pants off and acting un-lady like.

"Your not going to tell are you, Bianca?" Bess asked looking at Bianca.

Bianca looked at Bess and gave her a smile. "Not as long as you share the goodies." Bianca said and watched as Bess relaxed and came back to the couch and sat down with an extra spoon ready for Bianca.

Bess sat between Maggie and Bianca, explaining that it was to make sure that they kept their hands off each other. Which always made the two older women laugh and then turn toward the TV screen. The real reason Bess did this was because she felt protected. She knew she'd be protected when she sat between Bianca and Maggie. Each woman taking on one side of the world for her, and she also just liked the fact that she could pick between two human pillows as they watched the TV. Then...as if on que Bianca screamed.

"What are you two watching?" Bianca screamed as she covered her eyes.

Bess and Maggie had been ready for it, they always were and just as they always did they laughed and set about changing the movie so Bianca would open her eyes and watch TV and not annoy them with turning it off all day. Then they'd always end up watching a Chick Flick that Bianca picked, and in the end Maggie and Bess would moan and groan about it, but it was always just for show. Because they always ended up crying at the end while Bianca just smiled and said

"Wasn't that a great movie?"

Bess stood up fist and stretched before turning to Bianca and smiling. "It was great." Bess said before moving over to the kitchen counter sitting down on one of the large stools and pulled out her homework.

"Need any help?" Bianca asked. Bianca always asked, and most of the time her reply was the same one she got today.

"No, I actually understand what we're learning this week." Bess said truthfully and turned to look at Bianca and gave her a rewarding smile.

"So when's your dad coming home from his trip?" Maggie asked as she walked into the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Well he's coming back on Monday." Bess said and bit down on the top of her pen as she thought about equation and then checked off an answer before turning to Maggie. "So for the weekend I'm going to be staying with Bianca." Bess said and then turned back to her home work.

"So why is it that I get you on the weekdays and Bianca over there gets you on the weekends?" Maggie asked.

"Because, dear." Bianca joked. "You get off work when Bess finishes school, and I don't. And would you rather have to babysit this munchkin on your only days off from work?" Bianca asked.

Maggie looked at Bianca and then at Bess. Bess felt eyes on her and looked up and watched Maggie's reaction. "Her! All weekend? God no! I need my days off, she's just too much of a handful." Maggie said waiving a wooden spoon in the air as she turned around to make dinner for everyone. Some times it feels like we're a real family. Maggie thought as she went about cooking for her two favorite girls in the world.

"Yes, well I'd rather stay with Maggie." Bess said as she looked down at her home work. Bianca who had walked into the kitchen behind Maggie was now getting a triumphant look from Maggie.

"Why would you rather stay with Maggie?" Bianca asked almost hurt.

"Because...she can cook." Bess said as she continued to work on her home work. "Now...shush...I need to finish this home work."

Bianca's jaw almost hit the floor. "I can cook!" Bianca defended herself, only to be met with two snorts. "I CAN!" Bianca said turning to look at Bess's head and then to see the back of Maggie's head.

"Bianca...you set my eggs on FIRE!" Bess said finally looking up. Maggie was laughing and got hit over the back of the head for it.

"Well it was her fault!" Bianca said looking at Maggie. "She told me to..."

"Now, now, Bianca. No excuses take responsibility for your own actions." Bess said, repeating Bianca's famous scolding line.

Maggie started laughing again, but this time turned around the grabbed Bianca's hand before she could hit her again. Maggie tugged on Bianca's hand which forced the brunette to fall into her arms, her hand slowly wrapping around her neck. Maggie leaned forward and for a split second both Bess and Bianca thought she was going to kiss Bianca.

"She's got you there dear." Maggie whispered against Bianca's lips before pushing the brunette playfully away from her. "Now...out of my kitchen I have a meal to cook." and then a cold shower to take

TBC...


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Monday came around the corner and Bess was packing her things up into her bag so she could go back home. She never staid in the mansion with her grandfather when her father went away, she stopped doing that when she was seven. She would stay with her mother but now that Babe was dead she usually staid with either Jamie, Maggie or Bianca. JR minded oh he minded a lot but he was left with no choice because Bess was 15 and she could make her own choices whether he liked them or not.

Today Erica and Kendall were over with Bianca. The two women really didn't like Bess, and she knew that. She wasn't stupid. They always looked at her funny ever since she was little and in return she looked at them funny and hardly ever talked to them. Which only fueled the fire between the three of them. Because now they thought she was some retarded child that didn't have any manners. And today was no different.

"I swear JR really doesn't know how to teach his daughter any manners!" Erica said looking at Bess. The teenager just smiled and looked at Erica with a raised eye brow.

"I don't see any proof of you being able to do much better." Bess said before grabbing her bag.

"Elizabeth Miranda Chandler!" Bianca said sternly.

Bess rolled her eyes at hearing her full name. She turned slowly and looked at Bianca. She crossed her arms and put her bag down. "Yeah I know go to my room and wait for my father." The teenager rolled her eyes and walked into the room she always staid in when she slept over at Bianca's.

"That girl has no manners." Erica huffed as she sat down.

"Mother, please..." Bianca said. "Please don't start."

"If she was your daughter, she wouldn't be acting like this." Erica said as she looked at her daughter. That only made Bianca feel bad. She really missed her daughter Miranda.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother we've heard you say this many times before. And oh...look...still the same." Kendall said sighing. "Bianca helped raise Bess, and from what we hear her say I think she just doesn't like us." Kendall said sitting down next to Bianca.

Bess had been standing by the door listening to what the three women in the living room were talking about. That's when she heard of Bianca's daughter. She never met Bianca's daughter and from what she had ease dropped on it turned out that Bianca's daughter had died a long time ago. Bess never asked anyone about it, after her father that is. She never asked anyone about Bianca's daughter again. All the information she knew about Bianca's daughter was from ease dropping.

Then Bess caught Kendall's comment and she snorted as she moved over to her bed and sat down. "That's the understatement of the year." Bess took out her cell and called her father. She really wanted to get out of there and not be around Erica and Kendall.

"Chandler." JR answered into the head set to his cell.

He was on his way to Bianca's apartment. He had gotten home an hour ago, and had dropped off his bags at home before changing and now he was heading over to pick his daughter up from Bianca's.

"Dad..." Bess said into the phone. "When are you going to be here?"

"Hey baby..." JR said smiling at the sound of his daughter's voice. "I'll be there in five minutes? Why? Is everything ok?"

"Erica and Kendall are here and they are so annoying." Bess said into the phone.

"I can't believe you dated Kendall." Bess said mortified. "Why did you date her?" Bess added and sighed.

JR laughed and nodded his head. "Well, that's for me to know and you to never know." JR said with a smirk. "Here...just get your bags and come down to the door just tell Bianca I'm down here and I waved you down." JR said.

"Ok...thanks daddy." Bess said before hanging up and opening the door and getting her bag, not caring about the looks she was getting from the three women.

"Is your father here now?" Bianca asked as she stood up. "I'll walk you down."

"No...that's ok." Bess said looking at Erica and Kendall. "You have guests. I'll call you when I get home." Bess said as she headed for the door and picked up her things. Throwing over her shoulder as if an after thought. "Have a nice day mean and meaner." Bess said as she shut the apartment door and then ran down the hallway knowing Kendall was coming after her, because she heard her scream something down the hall way.

"You better run you little punk!" Kendall yelled and then shut the door and laughed.

"Kendall..." Bianca said shaking her head. "Can't you two be nice to her?" She asked her mother and sister.

"Why should we?" Kendall asked. "She's never nice to us."

"Maybe she isn't because you two aren't nice to her." Bianca said. "She's not like JR. She's her own person."

"Yeah...well the brat sure got some major points with me for actually calling mom meaner." Kendall said smiling.

"How do you know she was calling me meaner? And not you?" Erica asked flabbergasted.

"Oh please..." Kendall said shaking her head. "You know you're the meaner one."

Erica huffed and took about drinking out of her tea cup.

TBC...


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Maggie took this opportunity to walk into Bianca's apartment with two bags of food, Ipod blasting and she was singing to The Reason. She smiled when she saw Bianca standing in the kitchen and put the bags down on the counter and moved to take Bianca's hands in hers and started to move them from side to side and sang to Bianca.

"I'm not a perfect person. There are many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you. And So I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know. I found a reason for me. To change who I used to you be. A reason to start over knew. And the reason you." Maggie sang smiling. She had no idea Kendall and Erica were in the living room watching them.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. Its something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one to catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear. I found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A Reason to start over new and the reason is you." Maggie spun them around each time she sang this line. "And the reason is you. And reason is you." Maggie continued to sing and dance with Bianca in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know. I found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the Reason is you." Maggie moved her head to Bianca's shoulder. "I found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do." Maggie pulled back and looked into Bianca's eyes as she whispered. "And the reason is you."

The moment lasted for almost twenty seconds before Kendall started to clap, making the moment end and the stare that Bianca and Maggie were in to end.

"Bravo! Bravo." Kendall said then laughed. "So...what is that supposed to imply Ms. Stone?" Kendall asked.

Maggie turned stark white and turned slowly around to look to her horror at Kendall...andnot only Kendall but Erica as well. "Oh shit!" Maggie whispered before shoving her head into Bianca's shoulder asking for it to swallow her whole.

"Kendall..." Bianca said. "It's a song. Only a song." She said as she tried to get Kendall and Erica to stop the looks and laughter.

"Yeah, sure only a song." Kendall said shaking her head.

"Oh, shut up." Bianca said looking at her sister.

"My ass that's only a song." Erica said to Kendall as she looked over her shouder at Bianca and Maggie.

"Oh please..." Bianca said. "It is only a song. We can play it to prove it to you."

"No!" Maggie said looking at Bianca and still not looking at Kendall or Erica. She was too scared to even look at them, afraid that Bianca might believe what they were saying, and afraid that she might not believe what they were saying all at the same time. "So not what I had planned for my Monday afternoon." Maggie moaned against Bianca's shoulder, not that I mind standing this close to you.

TBC...


	5. Part

**Part 5**

Bess ran into the car and shoved her bags into the back and yelled at her father to go, just in case Kendall was coming. JR didn't wait a second before burning rubber and bringing him and Bess away from the apartment complex, the whole way they were both laughing.

"So...dad how was your business trip?" Bess asked.

"Uneventful." JR said. "So how was it while I was away? Did you have fun?"

"I did until Mean and Meaner got there." Bess said smiling. "Maggie and me had a movie marathon and then Bianca came over and we had dinner. Then me and Bianca left and we talked and played Scene It." Bess said smiling.

"That's cool. Except for the mean and meaner part." JR said. "Maggie and Bianca are cool, but don't you dare tell them or anyone I said that. If you do, you'll be grounded."

"Yeah...what ever dad." Bess said smiling. "So...can we go get lunch? I'm starved. And dad..." Bess said smiling. "don't say cool. It just is so bootleg." Bess said and turned to look out the window.

"Ok." JR said laughing. "So where do you want to go? B J's or SOS?"

"I was hoping we could go to Uncle James' pancake house." Bess said smiling. "Please. I promised James I would help him with his homework."

JR looked at Bess and then at the road. He and Jamie hadn't been speaking since the accident. Jamie still blamed JR for what happened to his wife. JR and Bess had been in the car with Babe and Krystal when the accident happened and in the end JR saved Bess and was unable to save Babe and Krystal and Jamie and him hadn't spoken since he told his side of the story to the police. They said only five to ten words to each other when they needed to arrange James or Bess's staying over at either of their houses since they wouldn't let the two grow up without knowing the other.

"Bess I think I'll just drop you off. Ok? I am kinda tired." JR said and watched Bess look down and them up at him.

"Ok, dad." Bess said with a sad smile.

They got to Jamie's Pancake house, the one Babe and Krystal used to run in ten minutes. JR told Bess to leave her things in the car and he'd bring them home. Bess agreed and said she'd call if she needed a ride home. After that JR pulled out of the parking lot leaving Bess to go spend the day with her little brother.

James was in the restaurant sitting at the usual booth they always sat at. Bess smiled when she saw James. She waved to Bret the cook and then walked over to her brother and sat across from him. They smiled and said they're hello's and then just started talking like they always did. When they were done with James' home work Alex, the waitress, came over and gave them their large vanilla and chocolate shakes in to go cups and they smiled and stood up and headed for the door. Once outside they smiled and were heading for the basket ball court.

"Bess, can I ask you something?" James asked as he looked at his sister. "How come you don't look like mommy or grandma?"

Bess turned to James and she looked down. She was kinda hurt by the question but she dind't say so. She just answered the question she was asked. "I don't know...what makes you say I don't look like them?" Bess asked. its not like you could remember their faces

"I don't know." James said. "I saw pictures of them and you just don't look like them. I'm sorry I'm making you sad."

"Yeah...its ok. I wonder that myself some times." Bess said. "I guess I look like my dad and his dad." Bess said looking down. "There's not much else to pick from you know?"

"I know." James said as he put his arm around his big sister.

"I'm sorry..." Bess said as she wiped away a stray tear. "I just...I guess I thought something a while ago. But found it wasn't true." Bess whispered.

"What did you think?" James asked. He then saw the Bess wipe the tear away. "I'm making you cry. I'm sorry."

"No...no your not." Bess said with a smile and turned toward her brother, who was only four inches shorter then she was and five years younger. "I loved mom to death and I just for a while I needed another mother. I started to see things I hadn't before the accident. I saw my eyes, my hair, my smile for all the things they were, and all the things they weren't. They weren't mom when I needed them to be mom they weren't. They were someone elses." Bess whispered. "I thought they were Bianca's. But I was wrong."

"That's who you look like." James said as he got wide eyes. "I knew you looked like her. Why would you look like her and not mommy?"

Bess looked down. "It doesn't matter why I look like her! Because I'm not her daughter." Bess said looking down. "My mother...our mother died five years ago, and no matter what I say or do nothing can change that." Bess said slowly before walking a head of James.

"Oh." James said as he looked down and followed Bess.

"Anyway...lets get going. I still have to whop your ass in basketball before I have to go home and eat dinner!" Bess said as she threw her empty ice cream shake into the garbage pale twenty or so feet away, and getting it right in the middle.

"Who said I couldn't whoop your ass?" James asked laughing.

"I think that shot just did." Bess said smiling as she ran over to the court, got the ball out of the gym bag and started to dribble the ball back and forth between her legs. "And your younger. So naturally I have to whop your ass at everything."

"HEY!" James said running over to his sister and tried to get the ball away from her. He couldn't get it so he just smacked her ass. "There...I whooped your ass." He said laughing.

"OH EWWW Nasty!" Bess said as she ran after James and chased him till she was able to tackle him to the floor laughing. "Say your sorry." Bess said laughing as she pinned James' to the grass.

"No NEVER!" He said laughing.

"Say sorry to my ass or I'll tell Jessica that you like her!"

"Fine..." James said making a face. "Oh...I have to say sorry to your ass? OH EWWWWW! Can't I tell you and not your ass?"

Bess laughed and shock her head no and stood up and placed her ass in front of James' face. "Say sorry!" Bess said as she turned her head to look at her brother and saw him almost gag.

James looked at Bess's ass and groaned. "I'm sorry." He said to Bess's ass then looked up. "Happy now?" He asked as he turned his head and spit. "I'm not talking to your ass again."

Bess smiled and laughed and stood up before helping her brother up from the grass.

"Yeah and you better not slap it again either." Bess said with a smile before going back over to the courts. "Come on I'll walk you home. Jamie will kill me if I don't get you home before the sun goes down." Bess said as she picked up her bag and watched James put the basketball into his gym bag and he picked up his school bag.

"When are you going home?" James asked Bess.

"I'll walk home after dropping you off." Bess said smiling as she wrapped her arms around James' shoulder and pulled him closer to her and leaned her head on his and walked them down the streets smiling and talking as they walked through the streets of Pine Valley.

"Ok." James said. They got to the house shortly after and James hugged his sister and thanked her for spending the day with him.

"Love you bro. Now...make sure to remember the tricks I thought you for that math and you'll be the new Einstein of your class in no time." Bess said smiling before she adjusted her bag and walked off toward home.

**Part 5B**

Bess got home and after she closed the door, Adam walked down the stairs.

"Hi grandpa." Bess said smiling as hse looked up at her grandfather.

"Hi pumpkin." Adam said smiling when he heard Bess groan but saw her smile none the less.

"Can you come up with a new nick name grandpa?" Bess asked pleading for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Ok. What kind of nickname?" Adam asked with a grin. "Munchkin?"

"Grandpa I'm almost as tall as you." Bess said smiling as she placed her bag down on the round table and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to the plasma TV that her father bought them five years ago for Christmas.

"Ok, sweetpea." Adam said chuckling.

"So grandpa how was your weekend?" Bess asked smiling.

"It was ok." Adam said. "But I missed you."

"I missed you too grandpa..." Bess said and then leaned against her grandfather's shoulder and watched TV with him for a while.

JR walked into the living room then. "So what are you two watching?" He asked.

"CSI...and grandpa is getting squeamish. The bugs are eating at the mans faice and it seems that he was shot with a shot gun." Bess said smiling.

"So dad, can't take bugs eating the man's face?" JR asked his father laughing.

"I don't know what your daughter is talking about I can take anything." Adam said.

"Hey look the rat just came out of the woman's mouth." Bess said smiling and watched as her grandfather jumped up from his seat and ran toward the bathroom.

Bess and JR looked at each other and then laughed. "Come watch with me dad?" Bess asked.

"Ok." JR said smiling. "Seeing grandpa freak like that is fun." He said as he sat down next to his daughter.

"Yes it is." Bess said smiling as she cuddled up next to her dad and got ready to watch the next three hours of CSI episodes.

TBC...


	6. Part 6

_A/N: Thank you all for such great reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. The funny parts should remain through out the story but drama is going to be there but at the best and worst times in life comedy will become something that Maggie and Bess/Miranda can fall back on because they're just so good at it. (wink-wink) Hope you enjoy this next chapter._

**Part 6**

Maggie was sitting in Bianca's apartment drinking what had to be her fifth glass of scotch. She'd been drinking since Kendall and Erica started talking to her about how that song had to mean something more, but she refused to answer any of their questions.

Bianca had, had enough of her mother and sister's questions. "Mom, Kendall, I'm sorry but Maggie and I had plans for today. And don't you have to meet uncle Jack, mom?" She said as she tried to get the hint across for Erica and Kendall to leave.

Kendall looked at Bianca and nodded. "Yes we've been here for almost four hours. I think its time to go." Kendall said smiling. "I'm meeting Greenlee at SOS. If you two have time you're welcome to join us. Just call my cell." Kendall said as she stood up and helped her mother pack her things.

Erica kissed Bianca's forehead and left after kissing Maggie's as well. The two older women left Bianca's apartment and went their separate ways. Once they were out the door Maggie fell over and started to laugh. "Oh thank god." Maggie said smiling. "No more grilling sessions."

"Ok, no more." Bianca said. "I'm sorry about them. And I'm also sorry they upset Bess today too. I swear, I don't think they will ever like her and I feel bad. And they call her a spoiled brat and keep saying that if she was my daughter she wouldn't be acting like one."

"Well they're wrong. And we both know it. They just refuse to get to know her because she survived and Miranda didn't."

"I know they're wrong." Bianca said. "I know it's wrong to think this, but I kinda feel like she is my daughter. I mean I helped raise her. I don't know. I just wish Miranda had survived. It still feels like yesterday that I was holding her in my arms. Maggie, she was so beautiful."

Maggie looked down. She sat up and then fell back down she laughed a little. "Well I'm drunk." Maggie said smiling before she leaned against Bianca and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "You did help raise Bess and you do deserve a lot of credit for the young woman she's becoming. When Babe died you helped her and you've continued to help her and there's nothing anyone can say to change that."

"Yeah." Bianca said as she held onto Maggie. "And yes, you are drunk. Do you want some food to go with that alcohol?" She asked smiling.

"No...I need coffee." Maggie said groaning as she placed her head at the hollow of Bianca's neck.

"Ok." Bianca said. "Why don't you lie down on the couch or something and I'll make the coffee."

"Mmm..ok.." Maggie moaned but made no move to lay down. She kept her head where it was and let her mouth close slowly over Bianca's skin before opening her mouth leaving small kisses in her wake. "Why did we end?" Maggie asked softly.

Maggie knew why they ended, she knew why it didn't work out between them, she just had to ask. She had to hear Bianca say why they didn't work out. Bianca had had a drinking problem and Maggie, well...Maggie just had a problem with talking to Bianca. Bianca had signed herself into a rehab clinic and as she staid there she and Maggie drifted and Bianca finally eneded it between them.

"I just wasn't in a good place when we were together." Bianca said. "It wasn't you. I just didn't want to drag you along for the ride. And we sort of drifted apart when I was at the rehab clinic."

"I wanted to stay with you." Maggie whispered. "I would have waited. Hell Bianca I did wait for you." Maggie said as she pulled back and wobbled a little as she tried to stand up. "I've been waiting."

"I'm sorry." Bianca said. "Do you still want me?" She asked hoping. "Or did I ruin us?"

After the plane crash and Miranda's death, Bianca blamed herself for her daughter dying and not being able to save her. She went into a deep depression.

"You should take what your sister and mother were implying as the truth." Maggie said as she sat back down next to Bianca.

Bianca looked in Maggie eyes then. "So, they were right? It wasn't just a song?" She asked. "Maggie, I want you back." She admitted. "I really do. But will you take me back?"

"Mhhmm...but only if you make me coffee." Maggie said with a smile as she let herself fall back to the couch. "...and that you remind me this wasn't a deam in the morning."

"Ok." Bianca said as she sat back down and leaned in and gave Maggie a very loving passionate kiss.

When Bianca pulled back Maggie grabbed the back of Bianca's head and pulled her back down. "Mmm...not done yet." Maggie whispered before taking Bianca's lips on her.

"Mmhhmm." Bianca moaned into Maggie's mouth as they let their tongues meet.

Maggie moaned into Bianca's mouth before pulling back gasping for air. Maggie smiled and knew what Bianca was about to say. "Yes...dear I know. This time I'm the one that tastes like alcohol." Maggie whispered with a smile.

Bianca nodded smiling and rested her forehead on Maggie's.

"Do you still want that coffee?" She asked.

"Yes..." Maggie said weakly. "...Need to be sober in the morning. I have a shift at the hospital." Maggie said as she kissed Bianca's nose.

"Ok." Bianca said smiling. She finally got up and walked into the kitchen to make the coffee.

Maggie turned into the couch and laid her head against the arm of the couch as she closed her eyes and grabbed for the quilt that was on the back of the couch. Once it was over her she smiled and was ready for fall asleep but not without her coffee and her Tylenol.

"That I can do." Bianca said as she leaned in for more kisses.

Maggie smiled and leaned her head back against the couch and let Bianca lean her head down on her shoulder. She put the blanket over them both and kissed the top of Bianca's forehead before she closed her eyes and fell to sleep shortly after. Bianca fell asleep shortly after too in Maggie's arms.

TBC...


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

The next morning Maggie had woken up with Bianca sleeping on top of her. She had the largest smile on for the rest of the day and it showed her coworkers she was in a good mood. When Maggie had stopped by Jamie's pancake house she was just in a great mood. Bianca was on her way over to meet her for a late lunch when Jamie walked over.

"So...new fuck buddy?" Jamie asked as he sat down next to Maggie.

"What is it with me having a new fuck buddy?" Maggie asked laughing.

"Well you never look like this unless you've been laid." Jamie said smiling. "I was meaning to ask you at the hospital but I didn't want to embarrass you in front of the nurses. Though they already knew you got laid." Jamie said smiling as he took a sip from his coffee.

"I didn't get laid. And I don't have a new fuck buddy so just get that out of your head." Maggie said with a smirk.

Jamie eyed Maggie suspiciously before he watched as Maggie's smirk became a brilliant smile and her eyes fell on to something or rather someone that had just walked into his establishment and when his eyes caught the sight of Bianca Montgomery he smiled and turned back to Maggie.

"I'm very happy for you both." Jamie said and then winked at Maggie. "It's about damn time...too hell I was married and had a kid before you finally got your..."

"I get it Jamie." Maggie said as she looked at Jamie and smiled and moved further into the booth as Bianca came over to them and slipped in next to her. Maggie eyed Jamie until he got the point and stood up and left the table smiling his happiness for the two women he considered family.

"Was he being a dork again?" Bianca asked as she looked at Maggie.

"No...he was being an endless romantic." Maggie said smiling as she kissed Bianca again. "He's happy for us."

"And so am I." Bianca said smiling.

Bess and James had just walked in and Bess had seen the two women kissing and she was jumping up and down outside the pancake house. James had followed his sister and watched as she started to flip out over something, but seemed happy about it.

"What are you doing?" James asked. "And why are you so giddy all of a sudden."

"They kissed! THEY KISSED!" Bess said jumping up and down. "THEY"RE TOGETHER! THEY ARE TOGETHER!" Bess screamed as she ran to the corner of the street and jumped up on the bench and then spun and jumped over the back of the bench and landed on both feet screaming "FINALLY!" Before she landed on her ass still smiling and laughing.  
"You're nuts." James said as he shook his head. "And who kissed? Who are you talking about?" James didn't see who it was that Bess saw kissing.

"Bianca and Maggie. They KISSED!" Bess screamed and then fell back into the sand smiling and laughing before kicking her feet in the sand and looking up into the sky.

James just stood watching his sister and laughed. Bess looked at James and threw her bag at him and waited for him to help her up, when he offered no such help she groaned and waved her hands so he'd come and help her stand up. Her ass hurt from that landing and she was having some trouble breathing.

"I need my inhaler." Bess stated and James imediatly went through her bag searching out the medical safe guard.

"Here..." James said as he handed Bess her inhaler. "I'm sorry."

Bess waited five seconds after pressing down on the albuteral tube and looked at her brother. "For what?" Bess asked before sucking in a nother deep breathe full of the medication and holding her breathe for five seconds again.

"I don't know." James said. "Are you ok, now?"

Bess took a deep breathe and when her chest didn't contract and she could get the air down she smiled up at James and let him help her up. "I'm fine now. Just need something to drink and I need to wash this out." Bess stated as they walked toward the pancake house. "I hate asthma." Bess declared as they walked through the doors to the pancake house.

Bess had been diagnosed with asthma when she was seven years old. The teenager had been hospitalized for the hereditary disease many times because of it, though she never let it get in the way of her life she still had to be mindful and keep her rescue inhaler on her person at all times. It just was constricting some times when you knew you could outlast anyone in a race but you'd have to stop and use medicine because your body was constricting your bronchial tubes to a point where no oxidized air was getting into your lungs.

Bianca and Maggie saw Bess and James walk in.

"Should we tell her?" Bianca asked Maggie whispering.

"I think she..." Maggie was about to say know, when she saw James holding Bess up from basically collapsing. She saw how Bess was breathing and she watched as she walked up to Bret and asked if he could wash this and get her a glass of water. "She just had an attack." Maggie whispered and scooted so her and Bianca were out of the booth Bianca was the first one over to Bess.

"Bess, sweetie, are you ok?" Bianca asked full of concern.

James looked at Bianca and Maggie and even though Bess just said she was fine he wasn't going to take her word on it cause she hated when people fussed over her after an attack, she just didn't seem to get how scary it was to watch some one go through an attack. "Her asthma just attacked her again." James stated looking at both Bianca and Maggie.

Bianca looked at Bess again still concerned. "Are you ok?" She asked again as Bess took some sips of the water Bret gave her. She then looked at Maggie waiting to see what she'd do.

Maggie walked up behind Bess and took her pulse. She sighed and helped the teenager sit down. "Its too cold for you to be running around. I'm assuming you were running around and you didn't cover your mouth?" Maggie asked the teen only to have her nod in reply. "You have to be more careful." Maggie whispered as she brushed a strand of brown hair behind Bess' ear.

"I will be." Bess said smiling.

Maggie would have scolded her on smiling like that when this was very serious but then she caught the kissing faces Bess was making and she smiled back and swatted Bess' shoulder. "You freak. You scared me and then you dare to make fun of me?"

"Who was caught kissing in public?" Bess asked as she looked at Maggie then made the kissing face again.

Bianca caught the face too and shook her head. "I think we were caught Maggie." She said chuckling. Then she got serious again. "Bess, please be careful. We worry about you."

"Yeah...we worry!" James said crossing his arms looking at his older sister seriosly.

Maggie looked at James and smiled he was just like his father and his mother. "Yeah...we worry!" Maggie piped in. "And its none of your business who I decide to fuck...I mean kiss." Maggie said with nod of her head and turned to walk away while pulling Bianca with her though the brunette's mouth was open and so was James'

Bess looked at Maggie and burst into laughter. "New fuck buddy, huh?" She asked before Maggie and Bianca walked away. "Just don't when I'm around, please."

"Oh my God!" Bianca said blushing deep red.

Maggie looked at Bess and gave her a death glare before winking at her. "Then I suggest you don't come over today."

James mouth was now on the floor as he just blinked after the two women. He turned slowly to Bess and saw her wide eyed and mouth open slightly. James turned back to see Bianca and Maggie walk through the door. "Women..." He huffed as he threw his gloved hands toward the door and then turned to walk away.

Bess watched Bianca and Maggie leave and then a huge smile came on her face. She was ecstatic that they finally got together. James turned around to look at Bess.

"Come on Bee I need help with my math homework." James said before turning back around and walking over to their table.

Bess hopped off the stool took her water and her inhailer and walked to the table with James in an unusually good mood about Math.

TBC...


	8. Part 8 & 8B

_A/N: in this story Both Babe and Bianca gave birth to baby girls in the cabin. This infro will be needed later on in this update_

**Part 8**

2 months later

Bess was standing at the top of the stairs. It was Erica's annual Madi Gras Galla. After the first horrible one she had made sure to make the next 14 much better, with out the end and an explosion. She was the main guest for some very odd and very strange reason. Erica didn't like her and for god knows why she was being honored tonight for some unseen feet. She was ready to puke. She was wearing a mask, and a night green dress that clung to her body quite right and came to about her ankles and then puffed out at the bottom. Her mask was a nice shade of gold that matched her dress and had three jewels on it representing the past the present and the future.

Erica had no choice but to recognize Bess. The local news papers had, including the SUN from Landview. The mayor of Pennsylvania was even there. A very wealthy family from Landview, the Buchanan's were even there to honor Bess. And all Bess wanted to do was run as fast as she possibly could out the door and let Erica seem like a fool when she introduced her and she didn't come down the stairs.

It was too late. Erica just called her name and she took a deep breathe before letting James lead her down the stairs. She was clutching at his arm as she gracefully let the other slide down the banister of the stairs. When they reached the end James' kissed his sister's palm, smiled at her before walking off to find his great grandfather. Joe was taking James home.

When they reached the very bottom Erica was forced to take pictures with her, and she knew she was forcing the smile, which only made her smile ever brighter. One reporter came up to Bess and asked: "Why do you think you are being honored out of all the teenagers that help out in their community?"

Bess answered truthfully. "I believe that I am being honored tonight because of my status in the community. My father is a very wealthy man and because of that the news papers noticed me and not others that work twice as hard and are helping twice the amount of people I am. In truth I am not the only one being honored. I believe that I represent all of the young men and women that are taking a part in trying to make this world a better place." Bess stated with a slow nod at the end and watched as the reporter smiled and took her answer and backed off.

Erica looked down at Bess and she had to hold her breathe. That answer was truthful and she made it as such, not trying to attract attention to herself but to others that help more then she does. Erica had to admit that maybe she was wrong about Bess, and from that moment on she was willing to give Bess a chance, and signified it to the young woman by squeezing her shoulder softly. When Bess looked up into Erica's eyes she was caught looking into eyes she knew. Green eyes. Bess blinked and shock her head before excusing herself into the ladies room.

Erica watched this and she wondered what was going on. not that you can blame her. You treat her like crap her whole like and expect to sooth things over with one look?

Maggie and Bianca were standing at the back of the crowd. They were too busy talking to Jamie, Simone, Ethan Greenlee and Kendall. They had listened to Bess' speech and were amazed at it. Just as Erica had, Kendall made the same realization and made sure to get to know the real Bess not the one that showed its ugly head when she was around her.

Bess in the mean time had found herself stuck in a very large crowd of spectators. They were all interested in her life story. The Buchanan's were some of those people. There was Victoria Buchanan, Jessica Buchanan, Asa Buchanan, Kevin Buchanan (ex-Lieutenant Governor of Pennsylvania) his daughter Ashley and his son Duke. Tod Manning, the man who wrote the original article on her, his daughter Star, his son Jack, and his wife Blair Cramer. It turned out that they were friends of the family. Turned out she was related by marriage to Kelly Cramer, Kevin's ex-wife by her mother and Kelly's brother tying the knot. That was something Bess had never expected and she had never expected to find herself utterly and unfathomably attracted to Ashley Buchanan, Kevin's daughter.

Not sure what to do she left her father and grandfather to reminisce about old times and sought out Bianca and Maggie about the fact that she was having a problem keeping her hands off a teenager she just met, and to make it all the more confusing she was attracted to a teenage girl who happened to be the same age as her and was VERY attractive. Bess was about to start running when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned around to be met with Star, Ashley's cousin. Ashley was standing behind her cousin not too happy that Star was talking to her.

Ashley had tried to stop Star from talking to Bess about what she has whispered to her cousin while the adults were talking. Ashley had admitted to being attracted to women almost a year ago to her cousin but now she was left at a stand still with Star actually going against her wishes and following Bess till they were out of sight and ear drop from any reporters to ask if Bess was gay.

"Hi..." Bess said implying she was waiting for Star to say something or to kindly let her go.

Star smiled, she had to be in her later twenties. Maybe ten years older then Bess and Ashley. Bess had to admit she was beautiful just not as...WOW when did Bess Chandler start looking at other women? When did she start looking at women at all?

"Hi, I'm Star. Our fathers just introduced us." Star said smiling brightly. "I noticed that you were not here with an escort." Star said looking around Bess to see if any man came walking up to save her from this questioning and when none did Star smiled.

"No, he had to retire." Bess stated looking at Star.

That completely threw Star off balance she might not be the gay one but she had definitely gotten a gay vibes off Bess. The fact her escort was a man might have surprised her more if she didn't realize that all major politicians were going to be at this Galla and it wouldn't be in their terms, proper to show off your lesbian partner at such a young age.

"So, are you alone?" Star asked. "You look like you want to get out of here."

"Yes, I actually...do want to get out of here. This is not my kind of scene." Bess stated as she looked around the ball room for Bianca or Maggie, not seeing either she sighed and put all her attention on Star. "Now...you were asking about my escort? Or my lack of an escort?"

"Yes." Star said. "Now why would your escort just up and leave you here all by your lonesome?"

Bess smiled and bit the inside of her mouth as she smiled. "Because it was past his bedtime."

Star looked at Bess a little shocked. "Did you just say past his...his bedtime?" Star asked confused.

"Yes...he's only 10 and his grandfather had to take him home. But he had fun." Bess said with a smile.

Ashley was looking and listening to this and she was trying not to laugh. She had watched Bess walk down the stairs and that's when she knew she was caught, but her being the shy girl she was didn't dare confront Bess. Star was the brave and outgoing one and it seemed she was going to get her a date, or just embarrass the hell out of her. But the young man that had walked Bess down the stairs was her brother and Erica had announced such before Bess and James walked down the stairs, it just seemed Star had been too interested in getting the number of her newest conquest.

"Oh ok." Star said laughing. "And here I thought your escort was some dumb older person who was too stupid to stay with the guest of honor."

"Yes, well thank you young lady but I do not believe I am that old." Jamie Martin stated as he stepped up behind his step daughter and smiled at Star. He had seen the scene and he also witnessed how Bess wanted to get away, and had looked for such an exit so he came to the rescue.

Star looked at Jamie and started to stutter. "I...I ah...I...I'm so...I'm sorry." She said.

Ashley had seen Jamie coming and had tried to tap Star's shoulder but her cousin had just shrugged her off, and now she was paying for it. Ashley sighed knowing she was going to have to save Star now, so she pulled all her courage up and stepped up and stood by her cousin.

"I'm sorry if she is bothering you two. We're just leaving." Ashley said and pulled on Star's shoulder and bowed her head to Bess and Jamie as she turned them around and walked her and Star back to where their family was.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Jamie asked Bess just as Bianca and Maggie walked over to them

**Part 8B**

Bess turned on her heel and glared at Jamie. She was about to attack him but Maggie grabbed her hand holding her in place. The blonde looked at Jamie and then at Bess and knew why she was so upset. "Dude...there was a reason we didn't come over when she was looking around for someone to save her!" Maggie said swatting Jamie's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Bess said loudly then thought about it for a second. "Wait...You knew I was looking for you and you staid away!" Bess said. "I needed your help! I needed to talk to you and you staid away?" Bess asked looking at Maggie.

"I thought you could handle her." Maggie said stepping back and stood behind Bianca a little. "God she's like you when your angry." Maggie whispered as she hid behind her girlfriend.

Jamie laughed. "Which means she scary when she's angry." Jamie said and then watched Bess glare at him and he took a step back. "I think I'll just be...yeah. I'll just be going."

"Good!" Bess said as she glared at Jamie. When he left, she turned to Bianca and Maggie. "How could you just stay away and not help me?"

"Its her fault!" Maggie said pointing at Bianca. "She said that we should let you talk to whoever it was."

"Hey!" Bianca said as she looked at Maggie. "It's not my fault!"

"Fine...its Bess' fault for not turning all the way around and seeing us standing right behind her." Maggie said with a smile. "Happy?"

"It's not her fault either." Bianca said. "It's no one's fault. I'm just an idiot who didn't know she needed help"

"Right!" Bess said and then watched Bianca's face go all motherly and she looked down. "Sorry."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." Bianca said as she still looked down.

"Well...maybe you can help me now?" Bess asked softly. "What do I do if...if I um...I don't know. I just can't seem to talk to her." Bess said as her cheeks flared and became a bright red.

"Talk to who, sweetie?" Bianca asked.

"Ashley." Bess whispered as she fiddled with her fingers and looked down at he foot as she scuffed it across the floor.

Maggie's eyes got wide and she looked at Bianca and turned to walk away once far enough she laughed for a good three minutes before returning. "You have a crush!" Maggie implied.

Bess' head shot up and she looked at Maggie and was about to protest when she saw the soft look Maggie had on her face. She looked back down slowly. "Yes." She whispered.

Bianca smiled at Bess. "I think Maggie and I can help you there." She said then turned to Maggie. "Right?"

"Right." Maggie nodded and then looked at Bess. "First is she older then you?"

"I don't know." Bess said. "I think she's like my age or something."

"Ok..." Maggie said looking at Bess. "...if you can ask her how old she is in the conversation. Ok?"

"Ok." Bess said nodding her head

"Now shoo..." Maggie said pushing Bess away. "...or I'll just have to start necking Bianca over here." Maggie said with a wink and watched as Bess almost ran to find Ashley.

"You are so bad." Bianca said chuckling as she looked at Maggie. "The necking sounds fun though."

"Good..." Maggie said smiling as she puled Biacna into her and started to sway them back and forth like she had in the kitchen that day with Kendall and Erica watching, though she knew now that everyone in the ball room had their eyes on them as she spun them around three times before putting her head down on Bianca's neck and started what she had promised Bess she would do if she hadn't left, though she had planned to do it if the teen left or she didn't.

Kendall walked over to them now. "I knew it!" She said. "I knew that song meant something. And now you two are showing the world I was right."

Maggie lifted her head slowly and turned so she was faceing Kendall. She made sure Bianca was not moving from where her head rested on her shoulder.

"Kendall...you were right. Now...leave." Maggie asked and watched as Kendall smiled, patted her back and then left, but not before throwing over her shoulder.

"You better treat her right Stone."

"You know I always do." Maggie said back before moving her lips to Bianca's neck again. "Now...where was I?"

"Right there." Bianca whispered into Maggie's shoulder.

"WOOHOO!" Reggie and Jamie yelled as they watched Bianca and Maggie.

Maggie and Bianca heard them and they both smiled and laughed at how everyone around them that knew them actually started to clap. Maggie pulled back to face Bianca and as they looked around the room everyone was starting to clap and looking at them.

Bess had been in the corner actually talking to Ashley when she heard jamie and Reggie scream and she turned to look at the dance floor and saw Bianca and Maggie. She had stood up and started clapping, and soon followed by the rest of the room. When the clapping caught wind to Erica she turned and saw her daughter and Maggie in the middle of the dance floor and she smiled and started clapping as well. The whole room waited and watched and the two women gave them what they wanted. They brought their lips together in a slow and sensual kiss and once they pulled apart the clapping stopped and the party went on.

"Looks like somebody really did get a new Fk buddy." Jamie laughed as he and Reggie walked over to Bianca and Maggie.

Maggie looked at Bianca and grabbed her hand. "Lets go home." Maggie whispered. Maggie saw Jamie and Reggie coming and she wanted to be out of there before they reached them, or they'd never get the chance to leave.

"Ok." Bianca said as she held onto Maggie's hand and let her take her home.

TBC...


	9. Part 9

**Slight R rating**

**Part 9**

Bianca's apartment

Maggie shut the door with her foot and was already in the middle of taking Bianca's jacket off. Her hands were in the inside of the jacket and she slowly glided the jacket off of Bianca's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. The dress Bianca was wearing had two very thin straps and it showed off a hefty amount of cleavage. Which at first had bothered Maggie that everyone was going to be able to see but the view was worth it.

Bianca looked down at herself noticing what Maggie was looking at. "Too much cleavage, right?" She asked.

"Not enough." Maggie whispered as she moved her hands to Bianca's shoulders and slowly slid the two straps down till Bianca was able to lift her arms out of them, she smiled and moved her lips to Bianca's neck as her hands moved to Bianca's back and slowly unzipped the dress Bianca was wearing.

Bianca was busy too trying to get Maggie out of her dress as well. As they were stripping the other, they were walking towards the bedroom and they both didn't realize it. Maggie yelled and started to hop on her one foot. She had just banged her foot into her bed. She grabbed her foot and hopped and laughed before she landed on the bed and smiled when Bianca called her a clutz and laid down on top of her, the blonde moaned, with no clothing on this embrace was so much more sexual then their others.

"Does your foot still hurt?" Bianca asked as she looked into Maggie's eyes.

Maggie shock her head and moved her hand into Bianca's hair and brushed the strands behind her ear. Maggie let her finger move from Bianca's ear down to the brunette's lips and slowly traced them. Bianca moaned out as she grabbed the sheets on both sides of Maggie.

Maggie smiled and let her tongue slide across Bianca's nipple before sucking on it thoroughly as she let her fingers play with the other as she cupped it. She moved her leg between Bianca's legs and pushed them both up so Bianca was now sitting, straddling her thigh. She moaned when she felt Bianca's heat cover her thigh, she bit down lightly on Bianca's nipple before pulling back and moving to the other and let her index finger trace Bianca's lips once more. Bianca moaned as she felt Maggie's thigh press into her and she pressed her knee against Maggie's heat.

"Bianca..." Maggie gasped and pulled back to take a deep breathe of air only to have Bianca's mouth press against hers.

"Yes...?" Bianca asked as she broke the kiss when they both needed air.

"I love you." Maggie whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I love you too." Bianca whispered as she kissed Maggie's forehead.

"Why did you brake up with me?" Maggie asked softly, but covered Bianca's lips with her fingers hushing the answer she'd been given many times before. "Tell me the real reason why you broke up with me Bianca. Please...you owe me at least that much."

"Because I thought I wasn't good enough for you." Bianca said quietly not being able to look in Maggie's eyes. "And I lost our daughter." She always considered Maggie Miranda's other mother.

Maggie moved her hand to Bianca's cheek and held Bianca's eyes. Her quivered all of this because of that horrible storm. The horrible accident. "Oh Bianca...I'm just so glad that I didn't lose you baby. I wouldn't have been able to deal with losing you." Maggie whispered. "We can have a child Bianca, we can have another child." Maggie whispered. "I loved Miranda just as much as you did, but if I had lost you as well, I wouldn't have been able to live Bianca. You're my life, and we can make another life. Together...we can have that family we dreamed about now. I know this family would never replace Miranda, but Bianca I want a family with you. I want to have a baby with you. I want those midnight feedings and teethings. And I want that all with you."

"Really?" Bianca asked with a quivering chin.

"Really..." Maggie whispered and ran her hand down Bianca's face. "I love you..." Maggie whispered before taking Bianca's lips into her possession.

Bianca kissed Maggie back and wrapped her arms around her.

"Now..." Maggie whispered as she raised her thigh up to push against Bianca. "...let me love you."

Maggie turned them around and had Bianca laying on her back, eyes closed moaning out her pleasure for the rest of the night. Maggie kept her promise of loving Bianca, and she was going to keep her promise of making a family with the brunette. Their love was forever, it had survived so much. That we can all hope that they can survive their next test, and come out of it together.

TBC...


	10. Part 10

**Part 10**

2 months later

Bess was sitting in the kitchen talking to Lucretia about what they were having for dinner. Bess liked to help out in the kitchen, she said that if she didn't learn how to cook now that she'd have to go through Bianca's cooking every time she went over and then she knew that she'd be dead before her 16th birthday.

As Lucretia was showing her how to make some kind of beef stew Bess was nibbling on a carrot. She smiled when she heard the door open and close and excused herself to go meet her father at the doorway. When the teenager got to the hallway she heard her father yelling at someone on the phone. She pulled back slightly and listened from the shadows.

"I don't care what that lawyer says, deal with it. I won't go down for saving my daughter and letting her bitch of a mother rot in that car. You heard me, I saved my daughter she was my first priority not my slut of an ex-wife." JR said into the phone and he groaned at something the lawyer must have said. "No...there was a DNA test done after Bess was born, to make sure she was my child and not Bianca's. Yes, you dim wit if she was Bianca's child then she would be living with Bianca not me!" JR turned on his heel as he put his brief case down and he looked up the stairs thinking Bess was up in her room. "Jamie is not Bess' father. Just...just handle this. Or I'll find someone that can!" JR said and slammed his cell phone shut.

Bess saw this and turned and ran into the kitchen and took the back stairs up to her room and once there she went to her laptop and waited for her father to come in and say hello. JR walked up to Bess's room and knocked on the door before he walked in.

"Hi kiddo." He said looking at Bess.

"Hi daddy." Bess said and turned around to look at her father. "How was your day?" Bess asked in a slightly shaky voice. She felt like crying but knew that if her father touched her or tried to comfort her she'd be sick.

"It was very busy." JR said. "What did you do today?"

"I auditioned for the school play and I'll see if I got the part tomorrow." Bess said smiling. "It may be a slight problem with going to the hospital if I make it so I'll have to talk to Maggie about that because I really want to be in this play." Bess said and looked down. "No dad I don't want you to call any friends to make sure I get in it. I want to make it on my own." Bess said and stopped her father from talking again. "I know you and I know that's what you'll do because you love me and you want me to be happy. And I will be, but only if I get this part on my own. No influences from you or grandpa."

"Ok. Scout's honor." JR said as he held up his hand. "So...are you hungry? Do you want to come downstairs with me and see if Lucretia got dinner ready?"

"No...I need to finish up some home work. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes which will give me plenty of time." Bess said and watched her father nod stand and leave the room.

Bess moved to her bed once the door was closed and encircled her arms around her pillows and cried into them. She started to kick her feet against the bed in just utter anger. Her father he left her there, he admitted it but told that weasel of a lawyer to tell them that he only had time to save her, she had heard the story. She was in the car. She had been laying with her grandmother Krystal, and her daddy had been driving. When she woke up she watched as they were going through the forest. She had heard her father and mother fighting before that, that was what woke her up. When the car came to a very sharp stop her mother had slammed her head into the dash board and when the car set on fire she screamed for her mother to wake up. But she didn't her daddy did and he got out of the car and ran to the other side because Krystal was against the other door and she wasn't moving.

Bess remember screaming, she remembered everything. She even remembered her father running them away from the car, and she remembered screaming for her mother to get up, to wake up and for her father to put her down so she could go save her mommy. She remember JR promising he'd be right back. She thought back to the car to save her mother the car exploded and she screamed, she screamed so loud that JR had to cover his ears. She tried to run back to the car but her father grabbed her and then turned her around. She knew what it meant when the car blew up with her mother and grandmother inside. She knew it all meant that she wasn't going to see them ever again.

This made her cry harder. Her father had never intended to go back to the car, for them. He let her mother die in that car. Bess stood up from the bed tears falling and she started throwing things, she threw her chair at the wall and watched as it broke and shattered her glass figurines. She threw her books and her over turned her desk. She grabbed her hand bag and ran out of her room past her grandfather and down the second stair well and right out the door not turning back. She just ran.

TBC...


	11. Part 11 & 11B

**Part 11**

Maggie was sitting in the living room and she had no idea why, but she was letting Bianca cook dinner, which might end in her heading to the hospital on a gurney but she had to let Bianca at least try because if she didn't let Bianca cook then Bianca promised Maggie would get none from her for a month.

Once the elevator doors opened, Bess ran out of it still crying and knocked on the door, hoping Bianca and Maggie were home. Her feet hurt, they were bleeding from all the cuts and scrapes the great outdoors had given her.

Maggie heard someone at the door and she smiled and stood up. Maybe she could get them to take her out to dinner instead of having to eat Bianca's home cooked meal. Once the door opened she was met with the weight of a crying teenager. Maggie fell back with Bess in her arms, she wrapped her arms around Bess and held her to her and made sure she was the one that hit the floor and Bess was safe from the back injury she was sure she was going to have when she tried to stand up.

"Maggie..." Bess cried out. She knew she landed on top of Maggie and that made her feel woorse than she already did. "I'm sorry."

Bianca walked out of the kitchen to find out what's going on and when she saw Bess crying in Maggie's arms, her heart broke.

"Bess, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked just noticing Bess's feet. "Oh my God, you're feet are bleeding."

Bess looked down at her feet and tried to push off Maggie but the blonde told her to stay still. "Bianca go get some hot water in a pot." Maggie said softly. "Please..." Bianca left the room and Maggie lifted Bess so she was being held and then lifted them both off the floor and carried Bess over to the couch and placed the teenager down softly.

"I'm sorry Maggie." Bess said still crying.

"Oh...swettie I'm fine." Maggie soothed. "Tell me what happened."

"Dad..." Bess cried. "He didn't save them. He didn't even try to save them."

Maggie looked into the kitchen and saw Bianca looking at Maggie telling her with her eyes to get more out of Bess. So Maggie moved to sit on the coffee table and looked at Bess' feet. There was glass, dirt and grass covering them both. She didn't let it show that she thought it was not good, she just looked up at Bess and handed the teenager a tissue. "Oh...sweetie what are you talking about?"

"My mom. The crash." Bess said emotionally. "My dad didn't even try to save them." She then started to tell Maggie everything that happened.

**Part 11B**

_Flash Back _

_Babe was sitting in the passenger seat of the stationwagan that JR had bought her and Jamie when James was born. They had been on some what good terms, they really didn't speak and the car was more for Jamie then it was for Babe. Babe had just explained what she had found out. She knew that their child had died in the crash and that the daughter she had 'known' to be her own was in fact another woman's child. Babe had loved Bess as her own child, because she thought Bess was her daughter. _

_JR had told her and Krystal that he would drive. He seemed to be in shock, Babe noted. She knew that shock she had gone through that shock with her mother, she had promised her mother that she would never forgive her, but Krystal had left her come with them, because Krystal was going to tell Bianca what she had done to them, done to all of them._

_After twenty minutes in the car Babe knew they were too far away to be heading to Bianca's and when she saw JR's look she knew she had to __get her family out of that car before he did something stupid._

_"__JR stop the car, and let us out!" Babe hissed as she looked at her ex husband._

_"NO!" JR said loudly as he sped up._

_"We're not going to Bianca's just for her to take away my daughter. Bess is my daughter, damn it. Not Bianca's."_

_"No..." Babe said and put her hand on the dashboard. "...JR we have to stop! You have to stop the car!" Babe said pleadingly. "PLease...JR we're going to crash!"_

_"No, we're not!" JR said. Right then they came to a sharp turn and went over the embankment, crashing into an electrical pole that was right next to the road._

_Bess had been up since her father had screamed no. She felt the seat belt push into her and she gasped and coughed as she looked around. She screamed when she saw her grandmother's blood on the door window, and her grandmother was out cold._

_"GRANDMA!" Bess screamed and then looked at her mother. Her father was slowly lifting his head and when Bess turned to look at her mother she saw that she was breathing and her eyes were fluttering as if she were dreaming or sleeping. "MOMMY! WAKE UP!" Bess screamed and then saw the spark from the pole land on the car and she watched as a flame spread. She started to pull at her seat belt and kept looking at her mother and then her father. Her dad woke up and was slamming against the car. When he came around he got her out and when she felt him pulling her away she yelled at him. "NO daddy...go get mommy! Go get mommy and Grandma!"_

_"Baby...I need to get you away from the car. It's not safe." JR said. He knew the car could explode at any moment since there were already flames and wanted to make sure his daughter was safe._

_"No..." Bess screamed and ran toward the car and then as she got three feet in front of him she was blown back by the explosion, her father jumped on top of her and covered his daugher and Bess looked at the car and screamed, not a word but just a heart renching scream. Tears already falling down her face as she looked up from where her father was covering her. She got out from under her father only to have him grab her and turn her around and hold her against his chest._

_"Mommy...mommy was in...mommy!" Bess screamed and then fell to the ground crying and crawled into her father's arms and cried until the ambulance got there, she was put on the back._

_Her ribs had been broken by the throw against the seat belt and she had a concession so the police never asked her what happened, because her father said she was asleep and she also had a head injury so no one would believe her if she tried to talk. So she just never did, and she listened to her father when he told her what happened and took that as the truth and not what she remembered._

_END FLASH BACK_

TBC...


	12. Part 12, 12B & 12C

_Things move fast...very fast. Hope all can keep up. (smile-gloat-smile some more-plead for reviews)_

**Part 12**

Miranda looked at Bianca and Maggie. She knew it, she had known for so long but why couldn't they see it? Why couldn't Bianca see it?

"He let them die. He let them die. He could have saved them, because I had time to get closer to the car, he could have at least saved mom."

Bess just finished telling the story as Bianca and Maggie were working on getting her feet bandaged.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Bianca said as she looked at Bess. "I'm so sorry." She didn't know what she could say that would make Bess feel better.

Bess looked at Bianca. She looked at Maggie and closed her eyes. She waited so long to say that. Why couldn't anyone see what she knew to be true. Bess stood up and slipped into the slippers that Maggie gave her to wear. She moved to the door and grabbed her bag before turning around to Bianca and Maggie.

"Why can't you see it! WHY CAN"T ANYONE SEE IT?" Bess asked yelling.

Bess ran out the door and down the stairs and out the door, she knew someone was following her, but she didn't stop and she didn't bother to look back and see which one had followed her, she just took a sharp turn and ran to Jamie's apartment, knowing she lost whom ever did chase her when she turned down the fifth alley way.

Maggie was the one that ran after Bess trying to get her to come back. She had a feeling Bess was going to Jamie's so she just headed there. She needed to know that Bess was ok.

Bess in the mean time had knocked on the door and Jamie had come and opened it. He saw Bess and knew she was upset because of the tear trails on her face but also because his lawyer had called to tell him that Bess shad run away from home about an hour ago. Jamie was now being yelled at and being pleaded with.

"You have to do a DNA test. You have to! You just have to get a DNA test. I can't be related to that bastard. I just can't be related to him!" Bess said. She knew how to play her cards. If Jamie thought that Bess was his daughter and not JR's then he would run a DNA test because Babe herself never truly knew who the father of her child was. "You have to get a DNA test done Jamie...please!"

"Bess...I..." Jamie was about to say something when the door opened. He hadn't closed it all the way.

**Part 12B**

Maggie had finally gotten to Jamie's and heard what Bess was asking Jamie to do. She slowly walked in and made her presence known.

"Maggie! If Jamie won't do it. You have to!" Bess said. "I can't be related to him. I'm not a monster. I'm not like him, I can't have his DNA. I know that. I just can't have his DNA. Please..." Bess whispered and looked at Maggie as tears fell. "...I don't look like him. I don't look like JR, and I don't look like Jamie. I look like no one that might be my parent." Bess cried.

"I can't look in the mirror and see my mom, I can't see her in my smile or hear her when I laugh, I can't hear her in anything I do. She said I wasn't her daughter. She explained it to me. She told me that she wasn't my mother. And I never understood why she would say that. I never did not until James told me I didn't look like mom. It never fully hit me till he said it. I don't look like mom or dad, or Jamie. I look like Bianca. Why can't anyone else see that? Why can't she see that?" Bess asked and looked up at Maggie and then looked to her right and saw Bianca standing by the door. "Why can't you see it?"

"Bess, you have to believe me." Bianca said. "I did see it. I wanted so much to believe that you were my daughter. I even had tests done but the results never came back the way I wanted them to. I still want to believe that you are my daughter. My Miranda." She started to cry then. "But it's not true. My baby died."

"Bess..." Jamie said. "She's telling you the truth. There were tests done. They all proved that you are Babe and JR's daughter."

"The tests could be WRONG!" Bess cried.

Maggie looked at everyone and she shock her head. God this never should have happened. This never should have been, everything should be the way maggie always had it pictured in her head. Maggie saw it, she saw it just as much as Bess. She just wasn't ready to have her heart ripped out and watch Bianca's get ripped out all over again.

"I did one of those tests Bess. It wasn't...it didn't...it just showed who you really are." Maggie said. "I'm sorry..."

"No...do another test. This time don't tell anyone who its for. Just take my DNA and run it against James. If there's no common DNA then you all can know. You'll all have to see!" Bess said as she pulled a strand of her hair out and gave it to Maggie. "Run the test...please!"

"Bess..." Bianca said emotionally. "You said your mom told you she wasn't your mother. If that's true, and if you are my daughter, you were kept away from me for 15 years." She said starting to cry again. "It would mean I was lied to in the most cruelest way. Your mom wouldn't do that to me. She was my friend. She wouldn't keep my baby away from me." She then looked at Maggie and Jamie both. "Would she?" She asked sobbing.

Jamie and Maggie both looked at Bianca and they both knew how much Babe cared for Jamie. "No...she wouldn't." They both said and then looked at each other and heard Bess groan.

"So...you're saying you don't believe me?" Bess asked heart broken. She already knew the answer because if they had they'd be jumping at the chance to prove she was a Montgomery not a Chandler. "Fuck you all!" Bess said before taking to her feet once more, and running out the back door. This time she didn't have anywhere to go. So she just ran and knew she was faster then Maggie, Jamie and Bianca combined so she stuck to where there was no street to drive your car so they couldn't follow her.

"Bess...?" Kendall said. Bess was lying on the ground outside Kendall's door. Kendall leaned down and picked Bess up and carried her into her apartment and laid her down on the couch. She then grabbed water for Bess and handed it to her. She could be nice when she wanted to be.

Bess looked at Kendall when the women bent down and she tried to breathe but only ended up coughing and she couldn't stop, that's when Kendall tried to give her water, which only made it worse the water came back up and she couldn't breathe at all. "Can't (weeze) breathe" Bess gasped and slowly her eyes fell closed.

"Shit!" Kendall said loudly. "Don't pass out on me now girl." She said as she tried to keep Bess awake.

Kendall had never dealt with this, so she just did the only thing she knew best, freak out. She ran to the bedroom and saw Greenlee still sleeping in bed and she yelled for her to get off her ass and get up. Greenlee not expecting to be woken up at this time a night jumped and looked at Kendall as if she were insane.

"You dump ass I was sleeping what is it?" Greenlee spat.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "JR's kid just passed out on our couch and she's not breathing!" Kendall yelled and ran to the phone.

**Part 12C**

Greenlee shot out of bed. She looked around and then ran to the door and grabbed her robe from the hanger before running into the living room. She saw Kendall by the phone and then saw Maggie run through the door and over to the couch. Greenlee took this chance to get her shoes on because she knew she'd be going to the parking lot to get those medics into the condo. Right now Greenlee was happy that her son was not here but staying with Erica and Jack for their annual night over.

Maggie kneeled down in front of Bess and saw the girl struggling to breathe. She sat Bess up and got her inhaler out. Though she knew she was going to need to get Bess on a nebulizer. Kendall had that covered she was already on the phone with the 911 operator. Maggie put the inhaler in Bess' mouth and pushed it down and watched the medicine barely get pulled in. "Come on Bess one deep breathe that's all I need baby...just one deep breathe." Maggie whispered and pushed on the inhaler again and Bess took a deep breathe and then was sent into a coughing fit. "Kendall...where are they?" Maggie asked looking up at Kendall.

"They said the ambulance is on it's way." Kendall said. The sound of the sirens could be heard getting louder and Maggie, Kendall, and Greenlee knew it was there.Greenlee went to the parking lot and directed the men to where to go. Kendall and Greenlee staid and Maggie went with Bess, she asked them to call Bianca, Jamie and then call JR. She got into the ambulance with the men she knew from work and closed the doors and they flew to the hospital.

"I can't seem to find what's wrong. Her lungs are clear." Mark said looking at Maggie.

"The albuterol is working but...she's not responding." Maggie said to Anita as they rushed through the doors to the ER. "It's a massive attack and it seems that her bronchi closed completely even the bags not working." Maggie said and as they rushed her into a room they lost her completely. Anita pushed Maggie back and Joe took over for her.

Maggie watched them silently and closed her eyes when they had to insert a tube to help Bess breathe. When Bess was stable, about two hours later they brought her up to her room, and Maggie walked out of the room and saw Bianca, Jamie, Joe, David, JR, Adam, Marian, and Stuart all in the waiting room. Adam followed after Bess, and JR came right up to Maggie and pushed the blonde up against the wall, making everyone rush at him, Maggie just pushed him off her.

"You! You let this happen!" JR spat as he pointed at Maggie.

"The only thing I tried to do was save Bess." Maggie said, she wouldn't even call Bess his daughter because she knew Bess wasn't his child. She had them run a DNA test to see what blood type Bess had. And go figure that it wouldn't be a match to either JR or Babe. "She ran because she knows what you did. What you allowed to happen. And she blames you!" Maggie said getting in JR's face. "You better be ready for fight for custody of her JR, because I know the truth." Maggie spat and pushed JR back. "Your going down for what you did, you bastered!" Maggie yelled.

TBC...


	13. Part 13 & 13B

**Part 13**

Bianca had gone with Bess when she was wheeled to her room. She needed to know Bess was ok. Once Bess was settled in her room, Bianca walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed and held Bess's hand. "I'm sorry baby." She whispered as she looked at Bess. Bess was under a sedative so she wouldn't try to pull out the tube, because she had to keep those in for at least another four hours before she'd be allowed to breathe on her own.

Bianca leaned in and rested her forehead against Bess's temple. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "You don't know how much. Please forgive me."

Adam was out in the hall talking with Joe and didn't know Bianca was in with Bess.

"What are you talking about! Bess is my daughter. No one can take her away from me." JR hissed.

Maggie laughed and pushed her hands against JR's shoulders. "You...are NOT Miranda's father. You son of a bitch. This is how I see it. You killed Babe and Krystal. The car accident was no accident you caused it, and Bess remembered it all. She also remembered you and Babe fighting in the car and Babe telling you that after all Krystal did that you and her had to do the right thing by giving Biacna her daughter back. So...in the end you let them die in the explosion. And then you made sure no one would doubt you by saying you had to save your daughter. You also covered all the tracks, I'm sure you did. You just forgot one major thing JR. And that's DNA. Miranda's DNA, its not your DNA, its not Babe's DNA, its Bianca's blood that flows through her veins not yours!"

"YOU'RE LYING! She's MY daughter!" JR said not wanting to hear anything else. He then turned and was going to go to Bess's room but Jamie stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked. "You can't go in Bess's room now the way you are. You'd only scare her."

JR looked at Jamie and then at everyone that was standing around. Kendall included, and did she look mad. But her anger was directed at Maggie for the time being.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked wide eyed as she looked at Maggie. "Are you insane?"  
Anita walked over to Maggie then. "Um Maggie...can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked. The new DNA results were back and Anita was holding them.

Maggie looked at Anita and then brushed past Kendall and walked over with Anita. JR who was at the other end of the room watched as Anita and Maggie walked to the other side of the room, he turned to face them knowing that there was nothing he could do from this moment on. He moved past Jamie and went up to where Bess was being taken care of while Maggie took the results from Anita, opened the folder put the results back in the manilla folder and hit the folder against the wall before handing it to Kendall. Kendall watched as Maggie ran up the stairs to where JR, Bianca and MIRANDA were.

JR was just about to walk into "Bess's" room when he heard Bianca singing to her. Maggie ran over to JR, stopping him, before he could walk into the room and also heard Bianca singing. Maggie looked at JR with tears in her eyes. "How could you do this?" Maggie asked her voice cracking. "How could you let Bianca take a part in Bess' life as a second mother to her when you knew! You knew she was Bianca's daughter?"

JR looked at Maggie shaking his head. "She's my daughter, I've raised her since the day she's been born." He said.

Kendall and Jamie both looked at the results and rushed to Miranda's room as well. Kendall could not believe her niece was alive and that JR kept her away from Bianca. She was livid. The LaKane in her was coming out.

"You have no right to keep her. She ran away from you for a reason you basterd." Maggie said pushing JR away from the door, though she didn't get him as far away from the door as she hoped she could.

JR shoved Maggie off of him and managed to walk into Miranda's room but before Bianca knew that he was there, Jamie grabbed JR and pulled him out of the room.

"You are not going in there." Jamie said.

"You all know the knew laws. It doesn't matter who's blood runs through the child's veins. It matters who has raised them from the time they were small enough to fit in your hands." JR said looking at his brother.

"You know what. You're right." Maggie said looking at JR.

**Part 13B**

Kendall opened her mouth to scream at Maggie but Maggie spoke up again. "But you see, if what you define as a parent is holding a child when they fall down, kissing their scraped knees, making them laugh when they had cried, staying up all night while they had the flu. Then JR you're no father." Maggie said. "Because for the last 15 years Bianca, Babe, Jamie and I were the ones to do that while you were away on business. We helped her with her homework. You just bought her everything she wanted." Maggie said with a triumphant smile knowing she was right and nothing JR could say could change what had been for the last 15 years.

Jamie didn't let JR walk into the room. However Maggie and Kendall walked in and when they heard Bianca singing they looked at each other with tears in their eyes knowing that the news was going to be hard for both Bianca and Miranda. Maggie smiled. She hadn't heard Bianca sing that song in a long time.

"So dream and bloom, bloom and dream. And watch your garden grow. When you awaken with a smile. Everyone will know. You've been to dream land and now you've returned. Eager to share everything that you've learned. Believing in dreams isn't really so hard. Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart. Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart. "

Maggie looked at Kendall and moved slowly to stand behind Bianca. The song was finished and Maggie needed to tell Bianca that Bess...no Miranda had been right. She was Miranda and she was right to get angry and run from them because she saw what everyone wouldn't let themselves see. Miranda saw Bianca when she looked in the mirror and no one would listen to her when she tried to tell them. Now they had no choice but to hear her because now they knew she was right.

After Bianca stopped singing she knew Maggie and Kendall were both in the room with her. She looked at them and saw the tears in their eyes and she got worried. She looked at Maggie then. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" She asked whispering.

"Everything's wrong Bianca. Everything's been wrong. Everyone's been wrong. But we're not anymore. We're going to make things right. I promise you." Maggie said looking at Bianca as she wiped a tear. "I promise."

"What?" Bianca asked as her chin started to quiver.

"Bianca, there's something you need to know." Kendall said as she looked at her sister.

Maggie kneeled down in front of Bianca. She looked to her right and saw Bianca was grasping 'Bess' hand tightly. Maggie bit her lip and put her hand over Bianca's and ran her thumb across the skin. "You know already don't you?" Maggie asked as she looked up into Bianca's eyes. "You've always known."

"She's...she's my baby." Bianca said as tears came to her eyes. "My Miranda. Isn't she?"

Maggie looked into Bianca's eyes and nodded her head. She smiled and shock her head. She could see it in Bianca's eyes, Bianca had already known.

"Oh God." Bianca said in a hushed tone. She then turned and looked at her daughter. "Miranda." How was Miranda ever going to forgive her for not listening to her? That was what she was thinking.

"Everything will be ok, Bianca." Kendall said. "No one is going to take her away from you again."

Bianca then looked at her sister. "How will she ever forgive me?" She asked.

"Forgive you for what?" Kendall asked. "You didn't know. None of us did."

"A mother should know." Bianca said as a tear fell.

"You did." Kendall said as she walked over to Bianca. "You took your child when you heard her crying, Bianca. I was the one to take her away from you." Kendall said looking down. "You knew then, and you know now."

Maggie looked down. "You did know. And for the last 15 years we've been telling you that Miranda was Bess. We've been telling you, the evidence has been telling you that Miranda died, that Bess was Babe's child. Everything's been telling you different, but you never listened. You fought the evidence, up until Babe died. Then you stopped. You grew tired of it, we all did." Maggie said softly.

She turned and looked up at Bianca. "We all pushed for you to stop fighting what you knew to be the truth. You wanted what was yours and we stopped you from living with your daughter 24/7. But you lived with her Bianca. She held her when she cried. You fed her when she was hungry. You staid up all night with Miranda when she had the flu, chicken pox, and you sat by her all night and day when she was in the hospital like this."

Bianca nodded as more tears fell. Just then Miranda opened her eyes and saw Bianca, Maggie, and Kendall in the room with her. When Bianca saw that Miranda was awake she wiped her tears away, hoping Miranda didn't see them. Miranda couldn't talk, she looked at Bianca and then at Maggie. She looked around and then saw the machine. She looked at Bianca with scared eyes when she couldn't talk. She moved her hands and found the tube. Ok...now she knew what happened.

"It's ok, baby." Bianca said. "Don't try to talk."

Since Bianca was sitting right next to Miranda, Miranda reached over and gently wiped a stray tear that fell from Bianca's eye. Maggie looked at Kendall and took Kendall's hand and gently pulled the older woman from the room. She walked back in with a pen and paper for Miranda to use. She placed the pen in Miranda's hand and the pad on the arm rest. She leaned over and kissed Miranda's forehead before leaving the room letting Bianca and Miranda 'talk'.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Bianca said as she looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

Miranda used the pen and wrote down her question. "What's my name?"

"Miranda." Bianca said as she looked in Miranda's eyes. "Miranda Mona Montgomery."

TBC...


	14. Part 13C

**Part 13C**

Miranda closed her eyes and squeezed Bianca's hand. She opened her eyes and looked at the pad and wrote her next question down. "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know." Bianca said. "I guess it's up to you."

Miranda looked down at her hand and then up to Bianca's face. She blinked twice before looking back at the note pad. She had questions that needed to be answered and she wanted them from Bianca. "What happened the night I was born?" Skip line. "How could something like this happen?"

Bianca read the questions then looked at her daughter. "It started when I ran out of my mothers penthouse very upset. Your...Babe came with me. It was pouring rain and we got stuck, and the river flooded the roads and we took shelter in a cabin..." Bianca then went on and told her everything she wanted to know.

"What do you want to happen now?" She asked.

"I want this tube out of my throat." Miranda wrote covering the whole next page.

"Ok." Bianca said. She then pushed the call button and a nurse came in a few minutes later.

The doctors came along and asked Miranda a few questions and when they were done they slowly took the venal elation tube out from Miranda's throat. Miranda gaged and threw up in the bin the nurse was holding out for that very purpose. The brunette coughed for a while before taking the water she was offered and took small tentative sips from the glass. When she was done she gave it to Bianca and looked at her and smiled.

"What a day...huh?" Miranda whispered.

"Yeah." Bianca said.

Just then Maggie came back into the room hoping everything was ok.

"Maggie..." Miranda said smiling. "...you bring ice cream?" She asked hopefully.

"You know I did." Maggie laughed and walked up to the bed. She took the ice cream out of the bag and then pulled a spoon out from behind Miranda's ear, which made the brunette smile.

"Thank you." Miranda said.

"No problem kid." Maggie said as she took out another carton of ice cream and handed it to Bianca with a smile. Bianca took it and thanked Maggie as well and the three of them settled down for a while.

Maggie smiled and ran her hand down Miranda's cheek and put a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She knew this was going to be difficult and she knew once they were out of the hospital Miranda might not be so cool about being lied to her whole life, and she might revolt. But then again she is Bianca's daughter and that fact can't stop Maggie from smiling. Maggie would tell Bianca and Miranda that JR was in the process of being arrested for kidnaping and tampering with medical files, and about five other things for keeping the truth about Miranda to himself. But even Maggie knew that he would get off with not a scratch, but he'd come out of it without a daughter because criminals can't benefit from their crimes, it's a law. So...JR would have just been better in fighting for custody after telling Bianca about Miranda being alive five years ago when he found out and killed for it. Oh yes, those charges are being looked into but its almost going to be impossible to get him on two charges of murder when all the prof is now gone.

"So...how's school?" Maggie asked.

Miranda laughed which caused her to laugh slightly. Miranda noted that things could easily go back to normal. Or she hoped that it would be. Though she knew in the back of her head it was not going to be that easy in forgetting who she called mother, father, brother, cousins, who she called family. It was just going to take time, because though she'd never truly leave the Chandler family she was now entering a new family. She was a Montgomery, and soon everyone in the world that knew about Erica Kane, Bianca Montgomery, and the Miranda Montgomery Center knew that Miranda Montgomery was alive and kicking. This got Miranda thinking.

"Oh god, I have to call Erica Grandma."

That made Bianca and Maggie burst into laughter.

TBC...


	15. Part 14 & 14B

**Part 14**

15 days later

Maggie was losing her mind. The music just wouldn't stop! Not even when she asked it to, and she knew that it stopped playing it was now embeded into her head. The MANGO! Who names a song A MANGO? Yes...Maggie Stone was going insane.

"Miranda! I Can't take it!" Maggie screamed as she threw her magazine down to the coffee table. "I can't take it anymore. I'm going insane! Haven't you memorized those lines already? I mean God...even I know the lines!" Maggie screamed as stood up from the couch and walked to Miranda's bedroom.

Miranda had been sent home 12 days ago, and ever since moving into Maggie's apartment while they moved all of the teenagers things to Bianca's new penthouse, cause the old one wouldn't fit Bianca's and Miranda's things in it. Miranda and Bianca both were living with Maggie at her apartment and Bianca was out shopping and getting dinner, and for another night Maggie was forced to listen to that same god damn song. Miranda had the lead in the school musical. And some how she couldn't remember the lines from the Mango song, so she had to constantly play it. Over and over and over and over again and Maggie was now sure she knew the song back wards and forwards.

Miranda heard Maggie scream and she just turned the music down when Maggie walked into her room.

"Maggie, I'm sorry. I just can't remember the song." Miranda said as she looked at Maggie.

"Yeah...which part? Cause I'm sure I can spell evey line in the song and the person singing it for ya" Maggie said as she held the door knob of the door and leaned against it.

"All of it." Miranda whined. "And I'm hungry."

"Bianca's bringing home dinner. But there's an apple in the kitchen if you want it." Maggie said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Miranda said running past Maggie out of the room. "That apple is mine."

Maggie laughed and closed the door to Miranda's room and walked back into the living room for some piece and quite. Now maybe she could find out what happened to that stripper after getting hit by a car and losing all mobility in her left side, and how she could still have the career she does.

"Ooh, this apple is good." Miranda said as she took a bite and sat down next to Maggie.

"Yeah...that's the only one left after last nights apple and honey night." Maggie said with a wicked smile.

"Apple and honey night?" Miranda asked knowing full well what it was.

"Yeah...you make apple martinie's and get Bianca drunk then you tie her up and pour honey all over her, and use the apple slices to get it off. Or..." Maggie said her nose stuck in her magazine, she still had to get used to the fact that she couldn't tease Bess...Miranda with details of Bianca and her anymore. But she had to admit it was still fun to do.

"Maggie, that's my mother you're talking about." Miranda said waking Maggie with a pillow. She only just started calling Bianca her mother.

"I know what you used in the end." Miranda said laughing. "Your tongue."

Just then Bianca walked in carrying dinner and only heard the last part her daughter said. She looked at them and shook her head. "Do I want to know what you two are talking about?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Maggie and Miranda looked up, Miranda on top of Maggie with a pillow and Maggie with her hands crossed above her head.

"No but you can offer the love of your life a hand, you know. I mean I am being attacked by your daughter." Maggie said as she was hit again.

"Ok." Bianca said as she put the dinner down and walked over to the two. "Ok, ok, no attacking Maggie." She said as she peeled Miranda off of the love of her life. "Are you two hungry? Dinner of course is done" She laughed.

"You didn't cook it right?" Maggie and Miranda asked at the same time looking at Bianca with slightly frightened looks.

"You two think you're so cute, don't you?" Bianca said as she looked at the two.

Miranda and Maggie shared a look then looked at Bianca and answered. "Yeah..."

"And no, I didn't cook. You'd know that since I wasn't home slaving in the kitchen and for the fact I brought home take out."

"Yes!" Miranda said rushing into the kitchen to try and beat Maggie to the food, but Maggie jumped over the bar settings and got to the food a split second before Miranda did.

"Hey no fair you said no jumping over furniture..." Miranda whined.

"No...I said YOU can't jump over my furniture. It's a whole other story when it comes to me." Maggie said as she grabbed her food and walked over to one of the four stools around the counter where they always ate dinner.

"You meanie." Miranda said laughing.

"I love you too." Maggie said sarcastically and got hit over the head by both Bianca and Maggie for it. "Oww...damn. It sucks having two Kane generations in the same room when you make a comment." Maggie said as she rubbed her head. "it just means twice the amounts of hits."

"But you love us anyway." Bianca said smiling.

"Yeah...I swear I need to get a CT skan." Maggie said shaking her head. "cause there's got to be something wrong with loving being abused."

"Abused?" Miranda asked. "You're not being abused. And you know you love the abuse mom gives you."

Maggie smiled and nodded her head and looked into the room with a far off look on her face for a little while before coming back with a big grin on her face. "Oh god...do I love that abuse...Owww!" Maggie said rubbing her shin, where Bianca had just kicked her.

"Sorry." Bianca said smiling. "My foot slipped."

"Yeah...right." Maggie mumbled as she took a bite from her broccoli. "Eww...yuck. Broccoli." Maggie said throwing down her fork. "What take out place did you go to?" Maggie asked as she looked up at Bianca.

"The new Japanese place and Mags..." Bianca said. "That's not broccoli."

Maggie looked at Bianca and her face went pale. She looked at her food and then ran from the kitchen into the bathroom. Miranda looked at her food and swallowed.

"Its not broccoli?" Miranda asked and felt the gag reflex coming in here. She covered her mouth and made a face. "God...you're weird mom. Really weird." Miranda said as she took her plate and put it in the trash. "If it aint something I know I aint eating it." Miranda said and walked over to the bathroom door. "Hey Maggie when you're done in there you wanna make us real food?"

"There's no need for that." Bianca said. "The pizza should be here any second." And if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "I knew the pizza was a must. After the Japanese food."

She paid the delivery guy and brought the pizza over to the kitchen counter smiling. "This is the real dinner."

Miranda looked at her mother and rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter took her pizza and then insulted her mother by saying she was evil. She had to make sure she had her pizza before she said that cause then Bianca might not give her any pizza.

"I'm sorry kiddo." Bianca said. "But I had to do something to get the two of you back from this morning." She laughed.

"This morning? What did I do? Maggie's the one that tied you up and poured Honey all over you not me." Miranda said as she took a bite of her pizza and started to wave it around as she talked to her mother.

Bianca looked at her daughter wide eyed. "Oh God." She said blushing.

"Yeah...ha! Gotcha!" Miranda said smiling as she took another bite of her pizza and then walked to her room with a large smile on her face. "The funny thing is I didn't hear a thing." Miranda said out loud to her own astonishment. "I mean you guys are really quiet." Miranda said as she walked into her bedroom and laughed when she heard her mother groan. She closed the door and moved back to her CD player. Bianca was blushing deep red when Maggie walked out of the bathroom.

Maggie held her stomach with one arm and pointed at Bianca with her other outstretched. "You!" Maggie said her face still a little greenish.

"I'm sorry." Bianca said as she looked down. "I promise, no more Japanese food."

"You tried to poison me!" Maggie looked at Bianca and then looked down. "Not that I mind, just what was it!" Maggie asked exasperated.

**Part 14 B**

"I didn't try to poison you." Bianca said. "Why would I try to do that to the person I love? And I don't know what it was. I don't know any Japanese thing. But I did get a pizza to make up for it. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"No!" Maggie said looking down turning green. "I just want to know what you had me eat." Maggie said whining as she walked into her bedroom.

Bianca took the menu thing from the bag the Japanese food came in and walked into Maggie's bedroom pointing to what she had ordered. "I'm sorry. I thought it was safe. I promise, I'll only get American food from now on. I'm sorry. I wish you'd forgive me." She said looking down as she stood right in front of Maggie.

"Its not the fact that its...its just I mean...I, I thought it was some...just get in bed and make me feel better." Maggie said opening her arms.

"Ok." Bianca said as she went into Maggie's arms. "I'm sorry, baby." She whispered.

"Yeah...I'm glad." Maggie said with a big grin as she moved her lips down to Bianca's neck. She started to kiss from Bianca's jaw down to the hallow of the brunette's neck.

Maggie loved playing Bianca, it was so fun...she wasn't really sick. The food actually was very good but she loved to play Bianca especially when Bianca thought she was one upping her.

Bianca moaned into Maggie's shoulder and held onto her.

"You really should try to stop one upping me, because it never works." Maggie said smiling.

"What?" Bianca asked as she pulled away just enough to look in Maggie's eyes. "You...you were playing with me?"

"When am I not playing with you Bianca?" Maggie asked wiggling her eye brows.

"True." Bianca laughed.

Maggie smiled and moved her lips down to Bianca's neck once again and moved so she was straddling Bianca's waist.

"You know Miranda knows about this morning." Bianca said in a moan.

"Yes, I know she knows dear. How else woudl you know if I didn't tell? But it was an accident. I was just trying to well...it slipped. And I wouldn't mind a repeat of last night except switch the roles."

"Ok." Bianca said smiling. "So you want me to pour the honey on you this time?"

"I wouldn't mind." Maggie whispered into Bianca's ear.

"Me either." Bianca moaned out.

"What do you say about that pizza?" Maggie asked.

"I say...we do what you want to do with it." Bianca said. "Do you want any?"

"I want to eat it Bianca." Maggie said smiling as she got out of bed leaving Bianca where she was. "You really are weird. Doing what ever I want to do with Pizza, I want to eat it nothing more." Maggie said laughing as she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"That's what I meant." Bianca said laughing. "I want to eat it too. Why does everyone think I'm weird?"

"Baby...if everyone thinks your weird I think you might want to ask yourself why don't you think your weird?" Maggie said as she took a bite from her pizza.

"You're mean." Bianca said sticking out her lip. "I don't know why I don't think I'm weird."

Maggie smiled and moved over to Bianca, she put her pizza down on the plate she had and slid her arms under Bianca's and slipped closer to the brunette. "You're not weird. You're perfect." Maggie said with a smile as she kissed Bianca softly.

"Thank you." Bianca said into the kiss.

Maggie smiled if their days were like this for the rest of their lives Maggie would not mind that at all.

TBC...


	16. Part 15

**Part 15**

Next Day

"You're forcing me to go to your play?" Ashley asked smiling into the phone, though she was pretending to sound upset. "What if I have something else planned?"

Ashley could hear Miranda laughing on the other side of the phone. Ashley and Miranda were, or had been dating for the last four months. When Miranda had found out about her actually being Bianca's daughter. When she found out that she was Miranda Mona Montgomery and not Elizabeth Chandler Ashley had begged her father to let her stay in the Valley Inn. He staid with her and as of now she was still in the Valley Inn.

"You know I've missed almost two weeks of school for you?" Ashley stated not sounding too hurt by that fact at all.

"Yes...and you're trying to tell me that you're upset about that?" Miranda asked smiling.

Ashley laughed. "Ok...so I'm not upset about that. When will you be here? I'm in the Lobby and your still not here." Ashley said into her cell.

"I'll be there shortly." Miranda said.

"Ok...good. Talk to you when you get here." Ashley said smiling as she leaned up against the empty receptionists desk. When she closed her eyes her smile became broader when arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. "What took you so long?" Ashley asked her eyes still closed as she leaned forward to place a kiss on Miranda's lips only to find that the person that had her wrapped in their arms wasn't Miranda.

"Well baby I was going to ask you the same thing." A man said and by the smell of his breath he was a very drunk young man.

Miranda was just walking over to Ashley. She stopped suddenly and felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. There was her girlfriend in the arms of someone else and the person was a guy.

Ashley turned her head looking to see if she could get anyone's attention and see if they'd get this guy off her. Her arms were now on the guys shoulders holding his head away from her's but to any outsider it might look like a lovers embrace. When she turned to her right she saw Miranda and she locked eyes with her only to watch Miranda turn on her heels and rush out the doors.

"Get off me!" Ashley yelled and got the man in front of her's attention and he asked if everything was ok. "No..its not please get him off me." Ashley said politely and the man pulled the young man off her. Once she was free she ran out the doors looking for Miranda. When she didn't see Miranda in sight she pulled out her cell phone and tried Miranda's number. When she actually heard Miranda's phone she ran off in that direction.

Miranda had been walking in a park clearly upset. She had just seen her girlfriend in the arms of another person. She felt like she had been lied to yet again and she didn't like that feeling one little bit.

"Miranda!" Ashley screamed as she saw the brunette walking down the street. "Miranda wait!"

"Why?" Miranda asked with gritted teeth. "So I can see you in the arms of someone else again?"

"Miranda...please." Ashley said stopping and letting out a deep breathe. "You didn't see what you thought you saw."

Miranda stopped and turned around looking at Ashley. "I don't want to be lied to anymore."

"Oh...I know." Ashley whispered as she walked up to Miranda and wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders.

Miranda let Ashley hold her and rested her head down on Ashley's shoulders.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you." Ashley said. "I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I know." Miranda whispered. "I just thought the worst when I saw you with that guy."

"Well I thought he was you." Ashley said laughing. "But you smell so much better."

"Thank you." Miranda laughed.

Ashley smiled, she was kinda shy but now she was still shy around others. It just seemed that with Miranda she wasn't as uncomfortable with herself as she was with everyone else. The poor teen was even afraid to talk to Miranda's mother and Maggie.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Miranda asked.

"I still want to hang out with you. Just...I'd rather not be at the Valley Inn." Ashley said as she placed her head on Miranda's shoulder and closed her eyes. oh yes she defiantly smells better then he did

"Ok." Miranda said. "So, no Valley Inn. We could always go back to my place and hang out or we can go to Uncle James' Pancake House."

"Can we go to the pancake's house. We were there yesterday." Ashley said as she pulled back. "Can we then head to your place?"

"Yes we can." Miranda said as she looked at Ashley.

"Good." Ashley said smiling as she moved to Miranda's right and put her arm around Miranda's back and put her head softly down on the brunette's shoulder and the two slowly started to walk down the streets heading to Jamie's pancake house.

Miranda and Ashley picked up the food and headed back to Maggie's apartment to hang out.

"Your mother's not going to be home is she?" Ashley asked as she stopped right outside the apartment door that Miranda had led them too.

"No." Miranda said. "She and Maggie were going to be at the new penthouse setting stuff up. You know, you don't need to be scared of my mother."

"I'm not...sc...scared." Ashley said stuttering as she looked at Miranda. "I'm terrified. There's a difference."

"You don't need to be." Miranda said as she opened the door to Maggie's apartment. "My mom is cool. And so is Maggie."

"I...I mean I don't know them personally but I'll trust you. But...any boyfriend or girlfriend should have a right to be afraid of their girlfriend/boyfriends parents."

"Ok." Miranda said laughing a little bit.

"Now...where do I put the food?" Ashley asked as she lifted up the bag of food she was holding and waited for Miranda to point her in the right direction.

"I'll show you." Miranda said smiling. "Walk this way." She said as she walked over to the kitchen shaking her hips trying to get Ashley to laugh.

"Walk that way?" Ashley asked laughing as she walked right behind Miranda but only walked by shaking her hips once.

"Yes." Miranda said laughing.

"Nah...I'm good." Ashley said before moving to sit down. She took out three containers of food and opened two of them before going back to take the last one out. She took a french frie and popped it into her mouth as Miranda sat down across from her.

"So, what do you want to do?" Miranda asked. "We can watch a movie or listen to music or talk."

"Are those the only options?" Ashley asked as she looked at Miranda, her glass of soda hiding her mischievous smile.

"No." Miranda said grinning. "We could...make out, dance, kiss, feed each other, talk about people."

"Oh...well I like all those options." Ash said smiling as she looked at Miranda. "I think talking and eating will be very good for now. But then again music and a make out session sounds just as good."

"Alrighty then." Miranda said smiling. "Those do sound good, don't they?"

"Yes they do."Ashley said smiling.

TBC...


	17. Part 15B

**Part 15B**

Ashley finished eating and moved around the apartment just looking around. She'd only been to this apartment twice, all the other times she had seen Miranda it had been either at the Chandler mansion, or the Valley Inn. Then they'd head out and just have fun together. Ashley came across a few photos of Miranda as a little girl and standing between two women. Ashley recognized the two women as Bianca and Maggie. They were all holding ice cream and smiling.

"This is a great photo." Ashley said picking up the photo.

"Thanks." Miranda said. "I love that picture."

Ashley turned around and looked at Miranda. "You look like you're having a blast. Where were you?"

"We were in Disney." Miranda said. "It was so much fun."

"I'm sure it was." Ashley said smiling as she turned around after placing the photo back on the mantel. She walked over to Miranda and wrapped her arms around her waist and then bent back a little as her hands slipped into Miranda's back pockets.

Miranda wrapped her arms around Ashley as well and started to sway them side to side.

"Is there music to go along with that dance?" Both teens heard asked. They both slowly turned their heads to see Maggie and Bianca standing in the threshold of the doorway.

"Maggie you should knock!" Miranda said as she and Ashley broke apart.

They both watched Maggie look from right to left and then up at them with a raised eye brow. "Well it is my apartment, and it is my living room..." Maggie said and watched Miranda blush. "...yeah you must have thought you were in your bedroom."

Miranda blushed more shaking her head. "Mom...Maggie, this is Ashley." She said smiling as she took Ashley's hand. She then looked at Ashley. "Ash, these are my mothers."

"Mothers?" Maggie asked blinking a couple of times.

Maggie was never actually called a mother by Miranda or anyone else, except Jamie when she had to play mama bear to him when he was doing something he shouldn't. So when Miranda called her mother, even on accident it hit home, in a good way.

"Well, yes." Miranda said as she looked at Maggie and Bianca. "You are my mothers."

Maggie looked at Bianca and then at Miranda and felt really silly when Miranda asked if she was crying.

"I'm not crying...I just got something in my eye." Maggie said wiping at her tears. She turned to Bianca and walked into the brunette's personal space requesting, "hold me."

Bianca wrapped her arms around Maggie and looked at Miranda and Ashley. "She just has something in her eye." She said to the girls.

"Right." Miranda said. She looked at Ashley then. "Lets go to my room." She said as she pulled Ashley into her bedroom.

Ashley looked down at the floor and let Miranda lead her into the bedroom. Once inside Miranda closed the door and sighed as she leaned against it.

"They just let us come into your bedroom after they caught us...about to kiss?" Ashley asked.

Maggie looked up after Miranda left the room and looked at Bianca confused. "Did you just let them go into Miranda's bedroom after catching them about to get into the act?" Maggie asked with a raised eye brow.

Bianca looked at Maggie then to Miranda's bedroom door then back at Maggie. "I...did I?" She asked confused.

"Yes you did. You didn't stop her when she said she was going into her bedroom, but I think we can leave her in there, and if any strange noises come I'll leave you to handel it." Maggie said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Strange noises?" Bianca asked wide eyed. "Oh God. I'm going to have to get used to this mother thing."

TBC...


	18. Part 16 & 16B

**Part 16**

"Oh yes you will." Maggie said smiling as she saw Bianca fell onto the couch with a long sigh and then cover her eyes with her arm.

"So do you think Miranda invited Ashley here so she could drag her to the dinner party Erica's having?" Maggie asked as she walked back into the living room and handed Bianca a glass of soda.

"I don't know." Bianca said taking the glass. "She probably did so she had support." She then looked at Maggie. "So, mom..."

"...please...don't say that." Maggie said shaking her head. "We can wait until we tell her that I'm pregnant and then see what she calls me." Maggie said as she looked at the TV.

Maggie and Bianca had gone to get the procedure done two weeks after the ball and Maggie had just been told that she was pregnant yesterday. The throwing up wasn't exactly for the food she had eaten. So, she hadn't exactly told Bianca yet.

"Ok." Bianca said as she leaned her head against Maggie's shoulder. She then placed her free hand on Maggie's stomach. "Do you think there's a little one in here?" She asked as she moved her head so she could look into Maggie's eyes.

"There is a little one in there." Maggie said looking back into Bianca's eyes.

"Really?" Bianca asked as her eyes got bigger. "We're having a baby? We're having a BABY." She said the last word a little loud then covered her mouth. "We're having a baby." She said beaming.

"We're having a baby." Maggie said smiling.

Ok, she was excited about this she knew since yesterday and had been waiting for the right time. Since they were going to Erica's tonight for the dinner she thought it would be a good time to tell Bianca, so they could tell the family. And kinda save Miranda from her new hell. Right now Bianca was more excited then she was, and that seemed so impossible until this very moment.

"What?" Bianca asked grinning. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just find it amazing how you can be more excited then I was."

Maggie said smiling. "Now...you know now you can't get rid of me." Maggie said smiling.

"I know." Bianca said smiling. "I'm never going to get rid of you. Ever. You're stuck with me."

"Well, I believe I could live with making that promise." Maggie said smiling. "Forever, right?"

"Yes, forever." Bianca said as she put her arm around Maggie.

Maggie smiled and leaned her head against Bianca's shoulder and closed her eyes. She could promise forever and never regret any minute of it. But thinking about the hours of child birth to come made Maggie cringe.

Bianca saw Maggie cringe and looked at her. "What?" She asked. She then thought for a moment. "You thought about the child birth didn't you?"

Maggie nodded. "Bianca my mother had me and Frankie after 57 hours! 57 hours! I get half of that Biacna, half of 57 hours is almost 23.5 hours!" Maggie said looking at the brunette next to her.

"Wow!" Bianca said. She then leaned down to Maggie's stomach. "Hey little one, this is momma talking, don't torture your mommy, ok?" She then sat back up. "Hopefully it won't be a long labor."

"Bianca...if it is you're the one going to pay for it." maggie stated as she stood up and went to get a glass of tea.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" Ashley yelled as she looked at Miranda. "You have GOT to be joking."

"I'm not joking, please..." Miranda said as she looked at Ashley.

**----Living Room------**

"Uh oh." Bianca said as she stood up. She then looked at Maggie. "Do you think she just asked Ashley to go to the dinner tonight?"

Maggie threw her head back and sighed as she sat down on the couch. "You know having a teenager in the house and then being pregnant is not the best because now I can't drink!" Maggie stated as she looked at Bianca. "I mean...nothing. Not even champagne and when I say no to the champagne Erica is going to offer Kendall and Erica will know. I just know it." Maggie said trying to change the subject.

**----Miranda's room------**

"But...you...me I can deal with...your mothers...getting there but, ERICA KANE! Are you insane? I can't even talk to your mother. How in the world am I going to talk to Erica Kane?" Ashley asked as she just fell to the floor.

"You can talk to her." Miranda said as she kneeled down and looked at Ashley. "Just please come with me. I haven't seen her since she thought I was Bess. We always bickered. Please...please just come with me. What do I have to do to get you to come with me?"

Ashley blushed and looked down. God I have a dirty mind Ashley thought as she looked down. "You just have to promise I can leave at any time."

"Ok. But you have to promise not to run away the second we get there." Miranda said.

Ashley looked down. _Danm!_ "Fine." Ashley said as she looked up. "Now...can we do something? Like talk, or sleep or just like have you kill me so I don't have to go meet Erica Kane."

"I'm not going to kill you." Miranda said. "But yes, we can talk or sleep. You pick." She said smiling.

"I pick sleep. I'm tired." Ashley said, to prove her point a yawn escaped her.

**Part 16B**

Right as the two were about to get up Ashley's cell phone started to ring. The blonde sighed and picked up the phone after moving to the corner of the room. It was her father. He wanted to know where she was and if she was going to have dinner with him at the restaurant downstairs or if he should plan on ordering room service. Ashley said that she'd be home in an hour and asked if she was allowed to go to dinner with Miranda. At first Kevin wasn't too sure about it but when Ashley mentioned she'd be able to meet both Erica Kane and Jackson Montgomery he said it was fine. When Ashley hung up she turned to Miranda and smiled when she saw the brunette already in bed.

"Always the politician." Ashley said shrugging her shoulders as she walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped in next to Miranda.

"Oh." Miranda said as she yawned. "I guess I'm tired too." She chuckled.

"Yeah..." Ashley said as she turned on her side so she was facing Miranda. "...nightmares still coming?" Ashley's only answer was a nod.

Miranda yawned again and her eyes started to close but she tried to stay awake.

"Well, aren't you going to talk to me about them?" Ashley asked as she ran the tips of her finger along Miranda's cheek pushing a few stray strands of hair out of her view of the brunette's face.

"It's always the same. I see the car explode with my mom and grandmother...ah Babe and Krystal...still inside the car." Miranda said. "I have to get used to not calling them my mom and grandmother because they're not."

"You can still call them that." Ashley said. "They may not have been your biological mother and grandmother but you loved them as if they were and they loved you as if you were their flesh and blood." Ashley said looking at Miranda. "Its just now you have a new mother, and grandmother. That can and will love you just as much if not more then they did."

"I just don't want to hurt my mom." Miranda said. "My real mom by calling them that."

"From what you have told me, Manda about Babe and Krystal is that your mom loved Babe as a sister and that they both raised you. You heard her say that she had been lied to and so had your mom and when she tried to do the right thing for everyone..." Ashley paused not sure how to say this next part. "...something awful happened to her. You felt the lose of a mother when you were ten, but you never lost the love of a mother because Bianca always loved you as if you were her daughter. And you are. But now you have a mother figure and you have the love of a mother and all from the same person. Who happened to be there from the very beginning and is going to be with you for the rest of your life, as your mom." Ashley took a deep breathe and again brushed strands of Miranda's hair behind her ear so she could look into the brunette's eyes, clearly.

"I don't think you'll hurt Bianca by calling Babe mom because for fifteen years she was your mother even if she hasn't been her for five years she was and is always going to be the woman that was a mother to you for the first half of your life." Ashley finished.

"I know." Miranda said as a tear escaped her eye and landed on the pillow. "I miss them."

Ashley moved over and wrapped her arm around Miranda and let the brunette come into her arms. "I know you do, I know." Ashley whispered.

Miranda held onto Ashley and they soon fell asleep holding one another in there arms.

Though that sleep only lasted for about forty five minutes for Ashley, the blonde did leave the brunette to get some rest, without the nightmares.

TBC...


	19. Part 17 & 17B

**Part 17**

Ashley made it to the Valley Inn fifteen minutes after leaving Miranda's apartment. When she got to her room she saw her father sitting in the living room reading something with HER reading glasses.

"Dad...!" Ashley whined as she rolled her eyes. "Why must you use my reading glasses."

"Because I couldn't find mine." Kevin said as he looked at his daughter.

Ashley smiled and shut the door before walking over to the couch and letting herself fall right next to her father with a smile on her face. "Have I thanked you for what you've done for me, here these last two weeks?" Ashley asked looking at her father.

"Not since this morning." Kevin said smiling.

"Wel thank you." Ashley said leaning her head against her father's shoulder. "She means a lot to me, and she needs my help. Thank you for letting me be there for her."

"You're welcome." Kevin said.

"I'm sorry you have to be away from work and the office." Ashley said looking down and then back up. "I know how much work means to you. And I know how much you miss grandpa and grandma and everyone."

"It's ok." Kevin said. "But Ash...we're going to have to leave soon. Have you told Miranda this?"

Ashley looked down. She sighed, she hadn't told Miranda this because she really didn't want to go back home and then only see Miranda once a month on the last weekend. "No I haven't told her yet."

"Ok." Kevin said. "Just make sure you do. Waiting until the last minute will make it harder."

"Yeah, I know it will." Ashley said and then looked up at her dad. "So...you ganna drive me to meet those VIP's?"

"Yes, I'll drive you." Kevin said. "Do you want to get ready?"

"Yes...give me an hour." Ashley said and kissed her father's cheek.

"Ok." Kevin said smiling. "I'll be here."

Ashley smiled and turned around as she walked toward her room. "You better find your glasses before we leave or else grandpa is going to be all over your case." Ashley said smiling before walking through the door. Kevin laughed and shook his head as he watched Ashley walk away. An hour and a half later Ashley had been dropped off at Erica's house and she was waiting for Miranda to pull up. Ashley looked at her watch and laughed Miranda was always late now it was just worse then it had ever been because she was standing outside a celebrity's house...that might look bad.

**Part 17B**

"I don't think I really want to go..." Maggie said whining as she stood behind her bedroom door with Miranda and Bianca on the other side of the door groaning at how Maggie was making them late.

"Oh come on...if anyone should be worried about tonight it should be me, not you!" Miranda said rolling her eyes as she moved to stand up against the wall next to the door.

"Yeah, says you!" Maggie said.

"Come on." Miranda said again. "Ashley is probably already there waiting for me and going out of her mind because she's scared to meet people."

"Yeah...well let Ashley get scared, it won't even compare to how terrified I am of going." Maggie said through the door.

"Why are you going to be terrified?" Miranda asked. "You already know everyone."

"Miranda, Maggie and I have some news that we were going to tell people tonight so you don't get all the pressure." Bianca said to her daughter.

"So...oh..." Miranda said nodding then smiled. "Your getting married, aren't you? You already gave her the ring?" Miranda asked all giddy.

Maggie opened the door and stared at Bianca and then looked at Miranda. "What ring?"

"Uh oh." Miranda said as she looked at her mother and Maggie.

"Miranda..." Bianca said shaking her head. She then looked at Maggie smiling. "Well, I guess it can't be a secret any longer. I have something for you and it's your choice if you say yes or not." She started rambling because she was nervous and Maggie had to stop her talking.

"Biacna...stop." Maggie said smiling as she walked over to the brunette and placed her index finger over Bianca's lips. "...ask me later." Maggie whispered before looking at Miranda and eyeing her so she'd turn around.

Miranda smiled rolled her eyes and turned around knowing that Maggie was going to kiss her mother and wasn't too keen on her seeing how she did. Bianca smiled at Maggie and kissed her back.

"Are you two done kissing yet?" Miranda asked. "We have to go. If you guys don't hurry up, I'm going to leave without you."

Maggie pulled back and was about to turn back into the bedroom but was grabbed by Bianca and pulled back. Maggie started to squirm, but Bianca wrapped her arm around Maggie's waist and held her up against her. When Miranda turned around and saw this she saw her mother's mouth at Maggie's neck.

"Ahh...god what are...ahh" Miranda groaned and turned to the door. "We have to go. I'm already under observation by these people and being late won't help impress them one little bit." Miranda said as she opened and walked out of the front door.

Once Miranda was out of the apartment Maggie moved her arm to lay above Bianca's around her own waist as her other rested against the hollow of Bianca's back and pulled the brunette closer.

"Do I have to go? Can't you just tell them I got sick?" Maggie asked as she turned her head to look at Bianca.

"You'd actually make me go alone?" Bianca asked. "I'm not telling all of them our news if you're not there with me. You know how they are. They're like attack dogs."

"Yeah...but they only attack outsiders. Which happens to be me." Maggie stated as she looked at Bianca. "Oh...wait a second. They can't attack me cause I'm caring the next generation of them so...they can't touch me!" Maggie said smiling realizing she'd be safe. "They can attack you!" Maggie smiled. "Ok...lets get going, we're going to be late." Maggie said grabbing her bag and coat before rushing out the front door leaving Bianca standing in the living room for a few seconds.

TBC...


	20. Part 18 & 18B

**Part 18**

Bianca shook her head and followed Maggie out the door. When they got to Erica's, Miranda jumped out of the car before Maggie stopped it completely and ran over to Ashley who was still waiting outside for her.

"Hey..." Miranda said. "Sorry I'm late. My mothers were taking forever."

"Yeah...yeah, yeah." Ashley said looking at Miranda and smiled. "You know it was your fault you were late." Ashley said with a smirk.

Maggie and bianca walked by smiling. "Yeah...Mirmaid it was your fault we are late." Maggie said smiling as she leaned her head down on Bianca's shoulder as they walked up to the front door and knocked. Miranda was just about to object when the door opened and Reggie let them in.

"Good, you're finally here." Reggie said as he looked at everyone.

"Nice to see you too Reggie." Bianca said.

"So...Miranda keep you guys in the house afraid that tonight was her last night to see?" Reggie asked with a smirk.

Maggie looked back at Miranda and then at Reggie and everyone in the house. Erica and Jack were sitting in the living room next to each other on the couch. Jonathan and Lily were sitting next to each other their three year old daughter, Shannon, playing on the floor with little Jack (Greenlee's son). Kendall and Greenlee were by the dinning room table talking and drinking from their glasses. Great! Full house. Maggie thought.

"It was my fault. I wasn't sure I was going to come." Maggie said looking at Bianca and then looking into the living room. Explaining to all why they were late, whether they wanted to know or not.

"And why was that?" Erica asked.

"Um..." Bianca said as she turned to look at Maggie. She took Maggie's hand and squeezed it gently. "Maggie didn't feel too good." She said as she looked at Erica again.

Erica nodded her head and then smiled. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better now." Erica said truthfully.

"So where is...?" Lily was about to ask where Miranda was when said teenager came walking through the front door with Ashley at her side the two teenagers laughing at something Ashley had just whispered into Miranda's ear.

"That's just not right...(Laugh)" Miranda said laughing as she shook her head. "Thats just so not right..."

"What's so funny, Miranda?" Reggie asked. "Want to share?"

"No..." Miranda said smiling. "You wouldn't get it. It's an inside joke."

"Oh...well then do you want to share who this young woman is with you?" Erica asked kindly.

Ashley smiled and let out a small laugh. "Very descriptive of you." Ashley said smiling.

"Ashley...Ashley Buchanan?" Jack asked.

Ashley looked at Jack and smiled. "Yes..."

"You're Asa Buchanan's granddaughter?" Erica asked looking at Ashley.

"Yes I am." Ashley said gulping.

"It's very nice to meet you." Erica said smiling.

"Its nice to meet you too..." Ashley said not knowing anyone's name.

Maggie saw this and smiled. "Erica Kane Montgomery" Maggie whispered into Ashley's ear before walking over to the couch with Bianca.

Ashley smiled as she watched Maggie walk away. Kendall stood up and walked over to Ashley and Miranda.

"Ashley, I'm Kendall." Kendall said. "I'm sure my niece has told you about me." She said eyeing Miranda.

Miranda gulped then.

"Kendall, the one that saved Miranda. That's you?"

"Yes, that would be me." Kendall said smiling.

They all could hear Maggie cough when Ashley said Kendall saved her, but if Kendall hadn't have found her no one wanted to think what would happen.

"Then it's a pleasure." Ashley said extending her hand for Kendall to take.

**Part 18B**

Kendall took the hand offered to her and the two smiled and then broke apart. Kendall looked at Miranda and saw she was blushing and looking down at the floor. Kendall saw Miranda fideling with her fingers and she couldn't help but smile as she turned and walked back over to Greenlee. Miranda was embarrassed and Kendall loved it.

Miranda looked at Ashley and told her quietly who everyone else was. Miranda and Ashley took to talking to whom ever walked up to them. Miranda had taken hold of Ashley's hand and refused to let her go, everyone in the house except Maggie and Bianca thought it was because Miranda was scared. But Maggie and Bianca knew why and smiled as they talked to Lily, Reggie and Jonathan.

Erica and Jack were talking with Ashley and Miranda at the moment.

"So...how long have you two been friends?" Erica asked both Miranda and Ashley.

Miranda smiled and looked at Erica. "Um...almost three months?" Miranda asked looking at Ashley and when she saw Ashley nod she looked at Erica.

"We met at your Annual Madi Gras Ball." Ashley said looking at Erica.

Erica nodded and smiled. "That was a fun evening, wasn't it?" She asked looking at Miranda.

"It was." Miranda said looking down. "Whole different life time."

Miranda then looked up smiling laughing a little. "You couldn't even stand being in the same room with me let alone stand next to each other and take pictures."

"I know." Erica said. "But that was when I didn't know you were my granddaughter and you weren't too comfortable around me either."

Miranda looked over at Bianca and Maggie for help.

"Dinner should be ready." Jack said. "Erica, why don't we go see if it's ready." He said to his wife.

Erica looked at Jack and they both heard Miranda sigh and start to laugh.

"You bitch!" Miranda spat.

Everyone in the room turned toward Miranda all stopping their conversations when they heard what Miranda just said to Erica.

"The only reason you're actually talking to me is because I have your blood running through me!" Miranda said forcefully.

Miranda turned on her heels and walked away from Erica. Ashley looked at Erica and then watched as Miranda ran to her coat and out the door. "You really know what to say at the right time don't you." Ashley said sarcastically as she rushed after Miranda.

"Mother...what did you say?" Bianca said as she and Maggie stood up. "She's your granddaughter."

"Bianca, I..." Erica said as she was cut off.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" Bianca asked. She took Maggie's hand wanting to leave at that moment.

Jack stepped up. "Bianca Erica didn't say anything that wasn't true and she was cut off by me, so she didn't get to finish what she was saying before Miranda got the wrong idea." Jack stated looking at his niece.

Maggie looked at Erica and Jack and then at Bianca. "I'll stay...you go after Miranda and send Ashley back here." Maggie said looking at Bianca.

"Ok." Bianca said as she looked at Maggie. She didn't say anything else before she ran out of the house looking for her daughter and Ashley.

Erica looked down and then at Maggie. "Maggie I didn't..."

"I know Erica." Maggie said looking at the older woman. "Its just going to be hard for her to ever trust you, because of the relationship you had with her before."

Erica nodded knowing that what Maggie was saying was true. She just wished it wasn't.

TBC...


	21. Part 19

**Part 19**

Miranda had stopped running when Ashley grabbed onto her shoulder. With the speed they were both running at when Ashley pulled Miranda around the brunette came flying into her arms almost knocking them both over. Miranda had tears falling as she shoved her head into Ashley's shoulder.

"It's ok, Miranda." Ashley said as she held onto Miranda.

"Miranda..." Bianca called out as she ran over to the girls.

Miranda heard Bianca calling and she looked down and shook her head as she kept her eyes closed. "My name isn't Miranda." Miranda said softly. "Its Elizabeth."

Bianca stopped when Miranda said that. She felt like she was stabbed in the heart. "Well, Elizabeth..." She said with a quivering chin. "I...I just wanted to come check on you. After all, that's what mothers do."

Miranda looked up at Bianca with tears falling. She left Ashley's arms and ran into Bianca's wrapping her arms around Bianca's back and pulling her mother into her. When Miranda didn't feel Bianca's arms wrap around her right away she closed her eyes and pushed her head into Bianca's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered between sobs. "I'm sorry...I can't be the daughter you wanted me to be. I'm so sorry..."

"You are the daughter I want." Bianca said through tears of her own. "You don't have to be anyone else, baby."

"I'm not the niece, god child, granddaughter, or cousin that everyone wants me to be. I can't be what they want because I wasn't raised how they wanted me to be raised." Miranda whispered. "I can't be something that I'm not and I'm not the Miranda they want or you need."

"Baby, please..." Bianca said. "You don't have to be anything you're not. All you have to be is who you are. You will always be my daughter and sister to your new baby brother or sister. Maggie and I don't expect you to be anything you're not. You just be who you are."

Miranda pulled back slightly, her head still leaning against Bianca's shoulder, and looked up at her mother's face. "Brother or sister?"

Bianca nodded with a smile. "You're gonna have a new brother or sister." She said to her daughter. "Maggie's pregnant. We were going to tell everyone tonight to take some of the pressure off of you."

Miranda smiled and laughed a little as she let her head move so she was looking to their right. She was going to have a brother or sister. That made her happy, but it also made her think about James. "I have a brother." Miranda said softly. "So...do you think Maggie can you know make it a girl?" Miranda asked knowing full well Maggie had no control over whether it was a girl or a boy.

"Well..." Bianca said chuckling. "We can always ask. Maybe she has a hidden power we don't know about."

Miranda smiled and laughed at this, she looked up at her mother with and with the rolling of her eyes she turned to look back out into the night. Ashley had already left to go back to the house, leaving the two alone so they could talk.

Things became serious again when Miranda sighed and looked back down at the ground. "Does Erica love me?"

"Yes." Bianca said. "She loves you. Everyone in that house loves you. I know it's going to be really hard for you to trust them but they'd go to hell and back for you."

"How can they? They don't know me, and the ones that do hate me. Erica and Kendall think I'm a spoiled brat that would have been better being raised by you and not da...JR." Miranda said looking down. "Its so hard, mom. Its just so hard..." Miranda said as tears started to fall again.

"I know, baby." Bianca said as she held onto Miranda. "They will get to know you. And I promise you, if Erica and Kendall still treat you badly, you don't need to be around them."

Miranda nodded and closed her eyes. "I love you mom." Miranda whispered.

"I love you too, Miranda." Bianca whispered back.

Miranda closed her eyes and staid in her mothers arms for a while longer. The night air was chilly but neither noticed. It was dark the last remnants of the sun fading into the night's dark obis. The street lights slowly turned on one by one leading up to where Bianca and Miranda stood under one of said street lights. The two were encased by light when the bulb came to life leaving the two with bright smiles as they looked up at the light bulb and then at each other.

"I guess we have to go back to the house." Miranda whispered not making any move to walk back to the house.

"I guess we do." Bianca said. "We wouldn't want to leave Ashley and your pregnant, momma to be, in there without us."

"Yeah..." Miranda laughed.

**Part 19B**

The two made their way back to the house. Once inside Miranda ran up to Maggie and took the blonde into a long hug. Maggie was a little surprised at first and had laughed at Miranda for her being to emotional about a hug, but when the teen whispered 'congratulations' in her ear Maggie smiled and hugged the smaller brunette back.

Miranda held onto Maggie a few moments more before she walked over to Ashley. Bianca walked over to Maggie as well. "I think we're ok now." She said to Maggie and noticed Erica and Jack weren't in the room with everyone.

Maggie noticed Bianca looking around the room and she smiled and leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Bianca's lips. "They're upstairs. Erica got very upset and rushed upstairs and Jack followed her." Maggie said softly as she pulled back.

"Ok." Bianca said. "I told Miranda our news."

"I heard." Maggie said smiling. "Now wait till Erica hears it." Maggie said laughing.

"Hears what?" Kendall asked as she popped out of nowhere.

Making Maggie turn and jump three feet forward as her hands gripped at her chest. "God Kendall...!" Maggie yelled panting. "...DON'T DO THAT!" The blonde said and then looked down. "Its not safe."

"Yeah right! Me! Easy!" Maggie laughed. "Kendall I'm not the one that beds anyone who asks." Maggie said looking at the older woman.

"Why I oughta...!" Kendall started.

Kendall took a step toward Maggie as if she was going to attack but Maggie didn't flinch. Greenlee came up behind Kendall and grabbed the taller woman's arm and pulled her back.

"Kendall we all know what Maggie's saying is true, or was true." Greenlee said sternly. "You can't kill Maggie over the truth."

"Greenlee..." Kendall said as she looked at the shorter woman.

"Kendall..." Bianca said as she looked at her sister. "You are not allowed to attack Maggie. And definitely not allowed to be mean to our daughter anymore."

"Hey! I stopped being mean to the little princess almost three months ago!" Kendall said looking at her sister.

"I know." Bianca said. "All I'm saying is, don't go back to being mean to her."

"Hey...I wouldn't dream of it." Kendall said honestly. "But if she's out of order I'm still ganna put her in her place." Kendall said looking at Bianca.

Bianca nodded and put her arm around Maggie.

"So, what did you hear?" Kendall asked as she looked at Maggie.

"What did I hear, what?" Maggie asked.

"You and Bianca were talking about something." Kendall said. "And by the looks on your faces I can tell you guys have a secret, so spill."

"No secret." Maggie said looking at Kendall. "Just a surpise that can't be mentioned to anyone at the moment." Maggie said smiling.

"Oh, come on." Kendall said.

"Nope, no one is going to know what the surprise is." Bianca said smiling.

"But Ash and I know." Miranda said as she looked at Bianca and Maggie when she and Ashley walked over. "I'm sorry. I told Ashley."

"Well then tell me." Greenlee said looking at everyone. "I mean I'm no Simone I can keep a secret."

Maggie looked at Greenlee and laughed. Bianca, Miranda, and Ashley all laughed at the same time.

"Should we?" Bianca asked smiling as she looked at Maggie. "She isn't Kendall, after all."

"Hey...that's just plane wrong. And either way I'll get it out of her. Even if I have to play dirty." Kendall said eyeing Greenlee.

The shorter woman shivered thinking of those dirty methods. She'd be able to live through those, hell she loved those. "Bring it on twiggy."

"Twiggy?" Ashley asked.

"Twiggy is Kendall." Greenlee laughed as she looked at Ashley. "She's like a twig so her nickname is twiggy."

"Oh...ok." Ashley said nodding, and then looked around, she really didn't get it but she didn't say as much.

"I think you should tell them after dinner." Miranda said looking at her mothers. "Just to make them wait and then so everyone can hear and you won't have to say it more then once."

Bianca and Maggie looked at everyone and smiled.

"You're right, Miranda." Bianca said. "We'll wait to tell everyone."

TBC...


	22. Part 20, 20B, & 20C

**Part 20**

"Damn you." Kendall and Greenlee said playfully as they looked at Miranda.

"You two will just have to wait, just like everyone else." Miranda said laughing.

"Oh...some times I can just..." Greenlee brought her arms up but they were grabbed by Kendall and Greenlee was taken out of her rage by the sound of her little boy calling her.

"Mommy...mommy uncle Jonathan said he'd teach me to play football. But only if you say its ok." Jack said as he walked over to his mother. "I'm turning fourteen soon mom, I want to be able to play football on my JHS team."

"Oh, you will, buddy." Greenlee said smiling.

"But only if you let uncle John teach me. Please...?" Jack said looking at his mother. "Kendal tell mom I can let uncle John teach me how to play."

Kendall laughed. "Yeah Greenlee, he can let Jonathan teach him how to play." She said smiling.

Greenlee turned to Kendall and then watched as Jack jumped up once and then ran back over to his uncle saying she said it was ok.

"Kendall if he gets hurt I'm going to take it out on you!" Greenlee said looking at the taller woman.

"I know...dear. I know." Kendall said smiling before she kissed Greenlee's forehead. "Just let him play and see if he likes it better then basketball."

"Basketball. I love basketball." Ashley said out of nowhere. "Can we go play?" Ash asked Miranda. "I saw a hoop outside on the garage door."

Reggie, Jonathan, and Jack hearing this turned toward Miranda and Ashley.

"I'll play you!" Jack said smiling as he looked over at the two teen girls. And I'll cream ya too. Jack thought.

"Can we play?" Reggie and Jonathan asked looking at the three teenagers. They wanted to do something because talking was starting to really get boring.

"Yes!" Jack, Miranda, Ashley, and Reggie yelled as they rushed for the door.

Jonathan stood and walked out after them all grabbing his coat. With all of them outside now getting ready to play the game the only ones left inside were the women, besides Jack who was upstairs with Erica doing god knows what.

Lily was on the couch, Kathleen was already down in her crib sleeping and Lily was exhausted as she closed her eyes and leaned up against the back of the couch. "What do you think the teams will be?" Lily asked.

"I think its going to be the teens verses the adults." Greenlee said laughing. "Jack's ganna be upset cause he's with two girls."

"I bet they'll win." Bianca said. "Miranda is a champion player."

"Yeah...she is isn't she." Greenlee said smiling.

"Yeah...but its men who will be dunking and jumping over her head." Kendall said looking at Bianca.

"Then you've never seen Miranda play. She'll dunk just as much as they will." Maggie said smiling as she sat down.

Kendall and Greenlee shared a look and then they looked at Lily. The blonde rolled her eyes at her own curiosity and her sister's curiosity. "Fine." She said and all three of them stood up and went to grab their coats. They needed to see the faces of the guys when Miranda dunked the ball.

"Our daughter will show them." Bianca said smiling as she looked at Maggie. "Maybe they'll learn a thing or two."

"Yeah..." Maggie said laughing as she looked at Bianca and then started to get antsy she wanted to watch the game too but felt silly saying it so she just stood after a few minutes and went to the door after grabbing her coat and went to join the rest of the family in watching the game.

**Part 20B**

Bianca followed with a smile on her face and stood next to Maggie as they watched Miranda amaze everyone. Bianca followed with a smile on her face and stood next to Maggie as they watched Miranda amaze everyone. Once outside Maggie walked over to the side of the house and watched the game. Some how Kendall and Greenlee had been dragged into playing the game with them. Lily was on the side sitting on the bench with the score board. Maggie smiled when she felt someone brush up against her side. She didn't need to look to know that Biacna was standing next to her. Knowing this she slipped her hand into Bianca's and watched as Ashley passed the ball to Jonathan, ran past Miranda and grabbed the ball in mid air before shooting it inside the net. It seemed that Reggie and Jonathan made Ashley play on their side leaving Miranda with Greenlee and Jack.

"How's our girl doing?" Bianca asked as she looked at Maggie.

"She's getting her ass kicked by Ashley." Maggie said smiling as she watched Ashley guard Miranda as she tried to get past her. Maggie almost laughed when she saw the expression on Miranda's face when she didn't feel the ball in her hands anymore. It was almost comical to watch Miranda turn slowly and see Ashley shoot the ball and watch it fall slowly through the net.

"Are you trying to show me up?" Miranda asked Ashley.

"Why...is it working?" Ashley asked as she ran backwards as she dribbled the ball back and forth.

"No." Miranda said as she stole the ball away from Ashley and shot it into the basket.

Ashley smiled and laughed as she went to the basket and caught the ball as it came back through the net. She saw Jack at the other end and she smiled as she saw his face. He was getting fed up with it being a two man or should we say two women show.

"Jack! Heads up!" Ashley called and passed the ball to the younger teen and watched him take it to the hoop and get his second basket.

"I got it in." Jack said grinning. He then turned to his mother. "Mom, did you see that? I got it in."

"Yeah..." Greenlee said panting as she bent over and put her hands on her knees. "I saw...alright."

Kendall came up behind Greenlee and smiled as she put her hand on Greenlee's shoulder and leaned in to whisper something into Greenlee's ear. "Getting tired already?" Kendall asked. "Man...no wonder you can't keep a guy." Kendall said playfully before pushing off Greenlee's shoulder and running back into her position. Greenlee was to cover Kendall, and vice versa as it went with Jonathan and Reggie, Miranda and Ashley and then they all realized something.  
"Who's covering Jack?" Reggie asked as he looked at the littlest man on the court.

"Yeah...who's covering Jack?" Miranda asked as she stood up straight.

Maggie laughed as she stood by Bianca. Everyone turned toward Maggie which made the blonde gulp. "Bianca...if you love me AT ALL you will save me from what they're about to do." Maggie said looking first at the court and then at Bianca.

"Sorry Maggie, but you got yourself into this mess." Bianca said. "But then again, do you really want to?" She asked know Maggie would know what she was talking about.

"Hey...I can still play. I'm not on some doctor's restriction from playing basket ball." Maggie said as she took off her jacket and handed it to Bianca. "Here...you just watch. I'll kick some little Jack ass." Maggie said as she walked onto the court. Reggie smiled and threw Maggie the ball. Jonathan walked up to Maggie and smiled at her terrified look. "I thought I got the pipsqueak that's actually my size...not ten feet taller then me." Maggie said as she strained her neck to look up at Jonathan's face, making her point.

"What, do you not think you can take me?" Jonathan asked.

"Hell No!" Maggie said passing the ball back to Reggie, and running around Jonathan. Reggie threw the ball up in the air and Maggie jumped up and grabbed it before slamming into the basket making her very own slam dunk. Once she landed she smiled and walked back over to Jonathan, who's mouth was hanging open. "I KNow I can take you!" Maggie said hitting Jonathan's chest with both hands before going back into her position.

Miranda and Ashley looked at one another before turning to look at Maggie. Greenlee and Kendall did the exact same thing before they all broke out into laughter. Maggie on the other hand smiled and walked back over to Bianca who's mouth was open just as much as Jonathan's. "Sweetie you can pick up your jaw now." Maggie whispered with a smirk before running back out onto the court.

**Part 20C**

Bianca smiled. She didn't know Maggie was really good at playing basketball. By the end of the game everyone that was on the court was sweating and laughing and talking about how the game went. Most of them couldn't help hitting Maggie on the back after the game was over for her slam dunk. Jack and Erica had joined in and watched the game with Bianca half way through the game Miranda had forced Erica and Jack to play. It was one sight to see watching Erica Kane play basketball.

Maggie made her way over to where Bianca was standing at the doorway waiting for her. Once at Bianca's side she fell against the brunette and wrapped her arm around Bianca's waist. After getting hit so many times in the back she couldn't feel it anymore.

"Owww..." was all Maggie said as she leaned against Bianca.

"Aww...they hurt you." Bianca said as she held Maggie. "I'll give you a back rub later." She whispered.

"Oh...then the pains worth it." Maggie said smiling as she and Bianca made their way into the house.

Erica and Miranda were the last two outside. Ashley had made her way into the house with both Jack and little Jack talking about living in Landview.

Miranda had the ball in her hands and she turned around to look at her grandmother. She gave a small smile and shot the ball from half court and watched as it went right through the net. Erica had turned and watched the ball fly through the air and then swish through the net.

"I'm sorry." Erica said looking over at her granddaughter. "I'm sorry I never gave you a chance before now."

"Ok." Miranda said. "Can you give me a chance now?"

Erica gave a weak smile. "No...honey the question is will you give the a chance now?" Erica asked.

"I will if you will." Miranda said as she looked at her grandmother.

Erica smiled and walked over to Miranda. "Then we have ourselves a deal." Erica whispered. "So...why not start with you telling me who taught you how to play basketball." Erica said as she and Miranda walked back into the house where everyone sat at the dinner table waiting for the last two arrivals.

"Jamie taught me how." Miranda said. "And JR."

"Well...how old were you when you started to play for a team?" Erica asked as they made it to the table.

Maggie smiled. "She was six."

Miranda turned to Maggie and smiled.

"Her first game was on a Saturday, at 1 o'clock and she had to guard this girl twice her size through out the entire game." Bianca said smiling. "And she did..."

"Yeah...but we still lost by ten points." Miranda added as she sat down next to her mother.

Erica smiled and moved to take her seat as well. There were going to be times and places to hear all the stories she had never heard before. But that was for another time, because at the moment they were going to sit and eat dinner and talk about what ever happened to come up. Which everyone, including Erica would be the secret Bianca and Maggie had promised to tell at dinner.

"So..." Kendall said. "Bianca, Maggie, do you want to tell us now about that secret you're keeping?

Maggie almost choked on her water when she heard Kendall ask that. Yes, she knew they had said they would tell but after that basketball game if she told them she was pregnant they'd all be very upset with her and themselves for actually going a little rough on her in the game, especially Jack and Reggie.

"Um...Why don't we toast first?" Erica said from the head of the table. She raised her champagne glass and watched as everyone followed except Maggie.

TBC...

**  
**


	23. Part 21 & 21B

**Part 21**

Miranda nudged Maggie in the arm since everyone was watching her, and with her eyes, motioned to the glass. She didn't know Maggie couldn't drink. Maggie turned to Miranda bright red in the face, she hated attention and every single pair of eyes was on her waiting for her to pick up her glass. Maggie looked at everyone and then the glass. She smiled shyly and then picked up her glass and waited for the toast to be said. She knew that if she pretended to drink it, this might go a little smoother then it was right now. Bianca smiled at Maggie and with her free hand took Maggie's free hand under the table and gently squeezed it.

They both heard Erica's words about welcoming a lost member back into their family and talking about all the joyous times that were ahead of them, but Maggie didn't really hear it clearly. She knew the words being spoken were there and being said but she couldn't truly hear them because of her own beating heart. She saw everyone start to clank their glasses together and she followed suit. As everyone else swallowed their champagne Maggie just put her glass back down on the table as full as it was when she had picked it up.

"The dinner looks wonderful." Bianca said trying to get the attention off of Maggie.

"Nice try..." Maggie said softly but still all eyes remained on Maggie.

"Maggie is there something wrong?" Erica asked softly. "There's win in the cellar if you'd prefer..."

"No...no. I'm fine. I just...I'm just not really allowed to drink." Maggie said.

Miranda looked at Maggie and saw that she was actually shaking. Miranda pushed back on her seat a little to look at her mother and saw she was trying to calm Maggie down. Miranda sighed so much for keeping the attention off myself. she thought.

"Why can't you drink?" Kendall asked.

"Because I won the bet we made." Miranda said and watched as the smile that had been on Kendall's face turned to a confused expression.

"What was the bet?" Greenlee asked as she looked at Miranda and Maggie both.

"Um..." Maggie looked down actually embarrassed. There was a bet but the bet actually didn't include not drinking, it just included...something she would rather not say in front of Bianca's entire family...but alas Miranda didn't seem to care.

"It was for Maggie to not sleep with mom for a week, but she didn't really make it so she can't drink." Miranda said smiling before she slapped her hand over her mouth realizing she just made things a lot worse for Maggie.

Reggie, Kendall, and Greenlee all started to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Bianca asked. "Maggie and I are together, people are allowed to sleep with their partner if they want to."

"Yeah...well not being able to make it for a week sounds pretty easy." Kendall and Greenlee said laughing.

"Oh...really?" Maggie asked looking at the two women.

Both Kendall and Greenlee looked panicked for a second, thinking Maggie was about to bet they couldn't for a week, which for them would be REALLY hard.

"Not easy huh?" Bianca asked.

Ashley looked at Miranda and smiled. She was starting to feel comfortable around everyone.

"Oh shut up." Kendall said to her sister and looked away.

**Part 21B**

Erica was just staring at Jack wondering how this could have happened. They were talking about her daughter's love life at the dinner table...something Erica would have never allowed but hell she didn't care as long as this party went well she was fine.

"So...enough about the no sex game." Erica said breaking the staring contest Bianca, Kendall and Greenlee and Maggie were having. "Just tell us the news. Every one's done with their meals and desert is on the way. So spill." Erica said looking at the two women.

Bianca looked at her mother then at Maggie. "I guess we can't keep it a secret any longer." She said. "Well, we could but then we'd get attacked."

"Yeah...and I can't get attacked so that'd leave you and Mirmaid to take all the hits and well you two are twigs so you'd be down for the count before they even attacked." Maggie said.

"Oh, come on." Kendall said. "We all want to know what you're trying to keep a secret."

"Ok." Bianca said as she looked at everyone. "Do you all really want to know?"

Kendall and everyone at the table rolled their eyes. "YES!" They all said together as they looked at the couple. Miranda on the other hand just laughed.

Maggie took a deep breathe and said it all in one breathe. "I'm pregnant with Bianca's child and I'm not allowed to drink." Maggie said as she closed her eyes.

Bianca put her arm around Maggie as she looked at everyone. "That's our news." She said. "We're going to have a baby."

Ok...so not the reaction I was expecting. Maggie thought as she felt a pair of arms lift her out of her chair and into the air in a crushing hug.

Most of the others followed Reggie's example. But they didn't crush Maggie they just hugged the blonde and then Bianca. Of course Maggie was threatened by Kendall to again treat her sister right and Maggie replied as she always did.

"I always do."

Soon enough the news about the baby was out to almost everyone in town thanks to Erica and her trusty side kick 'cell phone'. The party ended on a good note and also an even better surprise. Miranda was staying the night with Ashley and her father at the Valley Inn leaving Maggie and Bianca alone...for the first time in almost a month. So...needless to say they were more then a little excited about that.

"So, the party went better than I thought it would." Bianca said as she and Maggie walked back into Maggie's apartment. "What did you think?"

"I thought it went well." Maggie said as she looked around. "Bianca..we never, we never talked about what's going to happen now." Maggie said as she turned to look at the brunette.

"Ok." Bianca said. "I know we didn't. Do you want to talk about it now?"

"Yes." Maggie said as she started to pace.

TBC…..


	24. Part 22 & 22B

**Part 22**

Maggie didn't like this uncomfortable thing that was going on with her right now. She was a little too emotional for her own good lately. Maggie actually cried today, and she never cries...well she tries to never cry.

"You and Miranda are moving out. I get that. You two have your own lives to live now and a nice house...I just need to know where I fit in here." Maggie said as she turned to look at Bianca her hands on her stomach. "I need to know where we fit in with you and Miranda."

"Maggie..." Bianca said. "You know I love you, right? I want you and our baby to be with us. I was going to ask you something when the time was more special but...hang on for a second." She said as she walked back into the bedroom and found the little black box she had hidden away. She then walked back out and sat down next to Maggie on the couch and looked at her smiling.

Maggie looked confused for about two seconds before she started to catch on to what Bianca was about to do. "Bianca..." Maggie whispered.

"Maggie..." Bianca said as she took Maggie's hand. "I love you. I've loved you since the first time we met and I've fallen more in love with you everyday since then. You are who I want to be with, now and forever." She paused for a moment. "Maggie...would you make me the happiest woman on this earth and marry me?"

"No..." Maggie whispered. She saw Bianca's face fall and she needed to clarify herself. She brought her hands to Bianca's face and lifted it up slowly so they were looking eye to eye. Maggie saw the tears falling and she felt her chin quiver. "...I'd love to marry you Bianca." Maggie said softly. "But...you'd only be the second happiest woman on this earth." Maggie said with a smile.

"Ok." Bianca said smiling. "I can deal with that." She looked down and opened the little black box showing Maggie what was inside. Maggie smiled and shook her head. She closed the box for a second and kissed her fiancé softly. Bianca kissed Maggie back just as softly.

Maggie pulled back and looked at Bianca and then the small black box that she had placed on the coffee table. "Ok...can you...?" Maggie wanted to ask if Bianca would put the ring on her finger but she really couldn't get it out on her first try. She smiled shyly and ran her hand through her hair and looked down at Bianca's hands. "Can you put the ring on me?"

"Yes." Bianca said smiling. She took the ring out of the ring box and took a hold of Maggie's hand and slipped it onto Maggie's finger. "Do you like it?" Maggie looked at it and then up at Bianca and nodded as a tear fell.

"When I saw it, I had to get it. I knew it was the perfect one." Bianca said as she gently wiped away the tear that fell from Maggie's eye.

Maggie leaned into to Bianca's hand and brought her own hands up to Bianca's and held it where it was, her eyes still locked on Bianca's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bianca said as she looked into Maggie's eyes.

"Kiss me..." Maggie commanded in a whisper.

Bianca smiled and leaned in to kiss her fiancé. Maggie smiled and brought her hands to Bianca's cheeks and held her face where it was as Bianca kissed her. Bianca smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Maggie.

"What if I told you I wanted to make love you right now?" Maggie asked as she whispered into Bianca's ear as she moved her lips down to Bianca's neck.

"What if I told you the same thing?" Bianca whispered back.

"Then I'd ask you to carry me into the bedroom, since you'd yell at me if I tried to carry you." Maggie said laughing lacing each word.

"Ok." Bianca said laughing. She stood up and picked Maggie up in her arms bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

Maggie smiled, her lips staying on Bianca's neck as she was carried into the bedroom. Maggie had her arms wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Maggie whispered against Bianca's neck over and over again.

**Part 22B**

Miranda looked around the room and smiled. This entire room was just for Ashley and then there was another one across the hall that was for her father, and they linked through the living room. It was defiantly something to see.

"God...this is like five times the size of Maggie's apartment."

"So you like it?" Ashley asked smiling.

"Hell yeah." Miranda said smiling as she started to look around the room. "My god...this is huge!" Miranda said from inside the second bedroom.

"Miranda that's not even the master bedroom." Ashley said smiling.

Ashley heard Miranda's reply to that and laughed she hadn't heard Miranda say that many curses in one sentence for the whole she's known the brunette. Miranda walked out of the bedroom her eyes wide, it looked like she had just walked in on Bianca and Maggie getting it on without them knowing, just like she had when she was fourteen.

"You ok there, Miranda?" Ashley asked laughing.

"I think so..." Miranda said blinking a couple of times. Now...she may not be as good as Maggie is with playing someone but she was sure that if she staid looking in shock for a little longer Ashley might actually come up to her and she'd be able to pull the blonde into the bedroom.

Ashley shook her head and walked up to Miranda. "Get in here, will ya." She said as she took Miranda's hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

Miranda smiled brightly as she was pulling into the bedroom. It was now pitch black because she had shut the door and the shades were drawn and the lamp was no longer on. The small cracks about the door were the only thing giving off light in the entire room.

"Ash?" Miranda heard no reply so she stepped away from the door and into the room. "Ashley?"

"I'm here." Ashley said grinning. "Can't you see me?"

"Oh...this is so not funny!" Miranda said as she started to feel her way through the room. The room alone was the size of Maggie's apartment and it was only a bedroom. Three times the sound of furniture being moved, and the sound of agony coming from Miranda could be heard through the room. Then there was laugher and Miranda turned around on her heels and started to walk towards it only to find herself now flat on her face, on a bed.

As she moved her hands on the bed she felt a foot. Once she touched the foot it tried to get away but she got it after it escaping three times. "Ha third times the charm!" Miranda said as she held on to the foot and felt the person it belonged to squirm on the bed.

"Ok." Ashley said laughing. "You found me."

"You suck...you know that!" Miranda said as she crawled up into the bed and then placed her head on Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley laughed. "You tell me I suck and then expect to let you use me as a pillow?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Was Miranda's simple reply.

"Alrighty then." Ashley said smiling.

"Why...do you not want me to use you as a pillow?" Miranda asked as she moved herself off Ashley and leaned on her elbow trying to see the blonde but having no luck, so she brought her hand up to Ashley's mouth and traced her lips trying to see what mood the other girl was in by the smile or frown she was wearing.

Miranda gasped slightly and tried to see Ashley but found she still couldn't see her. "You're such a tease." Miranda moaned.

"I know." Ashley said as she sucked on Miranda's finger. "That's why you love me." She said laughing as she let Miranda remove her finger.

Miranda laid her head back down on Ashley's shoulder and brought the finger Ashley had just sucked on to her mouth and sucked on it herself.

"So what did you think of the party?" Ashley asked.

"I thought it went a lot better then I had imagined it would." Miranda said with a smile. "Did you have fun?"

"I actually did." Ashley said smiling. "You're family is just as nutty as mine."

TBC……


	25. Part 22C & 23

**A/N: Sorry that this story hasn't been updated in a while but the chapters/Pars should be coming back slowly. Hope you will continue to read, reply and enjoy. **

**Part 22C**

Miranda smiled and moved her lips to Ashley's neck. "Mmhhmm..." Miranda said as she started to suck on the skin she found. Ashley moaned softly and moved her neck so Miranda had more access to what she wanted. Miranda smiled and moved her hand to Ashley's as she continued to suck on the blonde's neck.

"You're family is nutty?" Miranda asked between kissing her girlfriends neck.

"Oh yeah." Ashley said. "You should meet my grandmother Dorian. She could be like Erica."

"Oh...I highly doubt it." Miranda said as she moved her right leg to straddled Ashley's thighs.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Ashley asked laughing a little bit.

"I doubt it. I mean...what other grandmother has been to prison and then escaped by helicopter." Miranda asked smiling as she moved her lips to Ashley's chest.

"Right." Ashley said gasping at the feel of Miranda kissing her chest. "But she's been married as many times as Erica has."

"Oh...well I think we should stop talking about them." Miranda said as she moved her hands under Ashley's shirt.

"Me too." Ashley breathed out.

"Good. We agree." Miranda said softly before she moved so she was lying back down on the bed, her head rested on Ashley's shoulder once again. Her hands out from the blonde's shirt and now playing with the material of the blonde's shirt.

"Miranda..." Ashley said as she turned her head to look at her girlfriend. "You are a tease too."

"I know." Miranda said smiling.

Ashley smiled and pushed Miranda off the bed playfully. Then clapped her hands so the lights would come on. Miranda came up just at the line of the bed and put her chin on the top of the bed and looked at Ashley shocked. "All I had to do was clap and the lights would have come on?" Miranda asked looking at Ashley like she was going to just pass out from getting this information.

"Yup." Ashley said grinning. "Now are you going to stay down there all night?"

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you?" Miranda asked as she stood up.

"No." Ashley laughed. "That's because you love me."

"Yeah...who said?" Miranda asked still in the middle of their playful banter. "And who said I want to go to bed with you? There's a couch right here..." Miranda said as she sat down on the couch and had to catch herself before cursing the damned piece of furniture for being as hard as a rock.

"Nobody said you wanted to go to bed with me." Ashley said lying back against the pillows. "But if that couch is too hard for you, you could always share the bed with me. After all, it is a king size bed and very roomy."

"Damn you!" Miranda said before moving over to the bed and stopping right in front of it. She wouldn't let Ashley win just like that...she hated to lose and she was certainly not going to lose tonight. No siry Bob she wasn't.

"Give me that." Miranda said as she tugged at two pillows and then proceeded to throw said pillows to the floor before she turned and walked over to the closet to get a blanket and a sheet for her make shift bed.

"Miranda, are you really going to sleep on the floor?" Ashley asked. "Come on, share the bed with me. I promise I won't do anything."

"That's what I don't want." Miranda said as she laid down on the floor and placed her head on her pillow before she clapped once and made the lights go out.

Miranda heard bedcovers being moved and when she looked up she almost had a heart attack. Ashley was now laying on her stomach with her head over the edge of the bed looking at her and it scared the shit out of her when she turned to see a pair of eyes glowing from the light coming from the door.

"You really are going to sleep down there aren't you?" Ashley asked. "I guess I could do that too or I can just sleep on the bed."

"You can do what ever you want." Miranda said as she pulled the covers up to her chin. "Just don't scare me like that!"

"Ok then." Ashley said as she moved. She pulled the blanket and pillows of the bed and set them up on the floor next to Miranda.

Miranda had her back turned to the bed, but when she heard Ashley start to move around in the bed and then a whoosh of air against her neck she smiling knowing Ashley was moving to sleep on the floor with her, god...I think I love her. Miranda thought and then suddenly shock her head not liking the fact that she was falling in love. stop that nonsense and just get back to the game plan Miranda thought and then closed her eyes and pretended like she was sleeping. After all it did take Ashley about fifteen minutes to get all her things on the floor to go to bed.

"Damn..." Ashley said. "How can anyone sleep on a floor? It's so damn hard. I must really love you for doing this." She chuckled.

"Yeah...you must." Miranda whispered and closed her eyes.

There was nothing wrong with Ashley or the fact that they were together, the only problem that Miranda was seeing right now was that they wouldn't last. They couldn't...or at least that's what she told herself. She wasn't expecting a long life love out of this relationship...because she wasn't sure she would find that kind of love. But...just thinking about it right now gave her a head ache. She turned around on her opposite side and stared at Ashley as the blonde slept.

**_Raised RATING for Sexual Content. If You do not want to read this type of content then we advise you to skip this part._ **

**Part 23**

Bianca was the first one to wake up, when the morning came. She laid on her side and watched Maggie sleep. She brushed some stray hair out of Maggie's face and smiled. This is really happening? She's really going to marry me and we're going to have a baby. I'm the luckiest woman in the world. She thought.

Maggie stirred slightly. Her arm was protectively wrapped around Bianac's waist and her leg was between Bianca's, and her head was softly placed on the brunette's shoulder. As she stirred her grip around Bianca's tightened, she wasn't willing to give up sleep or Bianca for the time being.

Bianca smiled and wrapped her arm around Maggie too. I could stay like this forever. She thought.

"Mmhhh...Bianca..." Maggie moaned out still sleeping.

"Just sleep." Bianca whispered.

Maggie cuddled into Bianca's shoulder and pulled the brunette closer to her again before she became stilled the only movement was made from her breathing. Bianca fell back asleep a few minutes later holding onto Maggie.

--------**2hours later**-----------

"Bianca..." Maggie whispered running her hands through Bianca's hair. "Bianca...baby breakfast is ready." Maggie hummed as she kissed Bianca's forehead lightly as she pushed a stray hair behind Bianca's ear.

"Mmhmm." Bianca said as she slowly woke up seeing Maggie looking down at her. "When did you wake up?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"About an hour ago." Maggie whispered as she continued to play with Bianca's hair. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Oh." Bianca said. "I guess we should go eat." She said smiling.

Maggie smiled, and leaned forward and kissed Bianca softly before pushing the brunette back onto their bed and bringing her lips down on Bianca's harder then the first time. "Or...we could heat our food when we're done in here." Maggie whispered seductivly.

"Me too." Bianca said into Maggie's mouth as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around Maggie and pulled her to her more.

Maggie smiled and moved her lips to Bianca's neck and let her hands move to Bianca's stomach. She smiled, Bianca hadn't been out of bed since last night which left her with no clothing, which gave Maggie the opertunity to slip her mouth down to Bianca's breast.

Bianca arched her back pressing herself into Maggie more and moaned out quietly.

"Miranda's not here babe." Maggie whispered as she dragged her tongue back up to Bianca's neck. "You can openly moan now. No more quiet love making."

"Ok." Bianca said letting out a louder moan.

Maggie laughed shortly before moving her hands down to Bianca's thighs and running her palm across the inside of Bianca's thigh. Bianca gasped out when she felt Maggie's hand on the inside of her thigh and looked at her smiling. Maggie looked up from Bianca's chest and saw Bianca's smile and gave the brunette a smile of her own.  
"Something you want baby?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, you baby." Bianca said.

"Oh..." Maggie said smiling. "...well first I get my turn.."

Maggie moved her lips back down to Bianca's breast and ran her tongue along Bianca's nipple before she took the nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Mmm..." Bianca moaned out. She brought her hands to Maggie's hand and ran her fingers through Maggie's Hair.

Maggie smiled and moved her free hand up to Bianca's other breast and cupped it as she moved her other hand down to the apex between Bianca's thighs and smiled when she felt the heat coming from it. Bianca opened her legs a little more to let Maggie have more of what she wanted. Maggie moaned against Bianca's breast and smiled as she heard Bianca reply with her own. Maggie pulled her mouth away from Bianca's breast and moved her lips up to meet Bianca's in a passionate kiss.

While she kissed the brunette Maggie moved her fingers through Bianca's folds teasing the wet flesh. Bianca's hips jerked up at the feel of Maggie's fingers between her legs and moaned out loudly into Maggie's mouth. Maggie smirked and moved her hand to Bianca's and held it tightly as she continued to kiss her fiancé. Maggie moved her lips down to Bianca's jaw and then slowly down to her neck and once there she slipped two fingers inside the brunette's opening and without stopping started a rhythm with the brunette.

"Ahh..." Bianca moaned. "Yes..."

Maggie moved her lips up to meet Bianca's knowing full well what was just about to happen. Maggie continued to move inside Bianca. Maggie takes Bianca's lips on her own and gently pushes her tongue into Bianca's mouth just as Bianca's orgasm hits.

Bianca clutched onto Maggie as her orgasm hit her and she screamed out her pleasure. Maggie held Bianca in her arms and smiled. The position they are in now it just the opposite of the one they had been in when Maggie had woken up. Bianca's head in on her shoulder and her arm is wrapped around her waist holding her where she is. Though the only difference in Maggie's running her hands through Bianca's hair as the brunette finally calms down. Maggie kisses Bianca's forehead and pushes her bangs aside so she can look into Bianca's eyes, when they open.

Bianca opened her eyes and looked at Maggie as her breathing came back to normal.

"Are you ready for breakfast now?" Maggie asked smiling.

"Yes." Bianca said smiling. "I might be walking funny at first though cause I really can't feel my legs."

Maggie started laughing and got out of bed. "Ok...well take all the time you need. I have to go heat breakfast." Maggie said smiling as she left the bedroom to go heat their now cold food.

TBC…. 


	26. Part 24

A/N: Sorry its been taking so long for updates on this story. It was erased from my computer and it took me a while to get the chapters all set up and ready to be posted again. Hope you'll continue to read, enjoy and reply.

**Part 24**

As Maggie puts the food into the microwave there's a knock at the front door. Maggie sighs and grabs her robe off the back of one of the stools and makes sure its tied around her waist properly before she opens the door. Once the doors open Maggie's mouth falls open as the woman standing outside the door smiles, says her name and then all but pounces on her with her lips.

Bianca was just walking out of the bedroom with her robe on as well when she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Who the hell is that? And why is she kissing Maggie? She thought as she walked into the kitchen.

Maggie tried to push Faith off her but found that trying to push her encouraged her and she literally bent her backwards as they kissed, God...she's good at that! But I'm so ganna have to kill her for kissing me. Maggie thought as she was finally released only to be pushed against the now closed door.

"Faith...st..." Maggie was cut off once again by Faith's lips on her own.

Bianca couldn't stand it anymore so she walked out of the kitchen facing Maggie and the woman who was attacking Maggie. "Who the HELL are you, and WHY are you ATTACKING MY FIANCÉ WITH YOUR LIPS?" She asked loudly. "What are you, the kissing bandit?"

Faith turned around to see Bianca standing with a robe on. She turned to look at Maggie and saw the blonde ready to attack. Shit...messed up Faith thinks as she steps away from Maggie. "I thought..." Faith stops and turns to Bianca. She doesn't know the brunette personally but knows her from all the pictures of her and Maggie. "Maggie...?"

"I'm engaged Faith." Maggie says pulling up her hand with the ring Bianca put on her finger only twelve hours ago.

"Engaged?" Faith asked staring at Maggie's ring. "Wow, that is a rock."

Maggie laughed and shock her head. "Yeah...Faith it is. Now...what are you doing back here. And why did you come back to me?" Maggie asked.

"I came back to you." Faith said. "Because I wanted to. You and I always had fun, didn't we? I thought maybe we could have gotten back what we had, but I guess that's out."

"Yeah...that's out." Maggie said laughing.

Maggie looked up at Bianca and saw she was going to have to explain things but that was when Faith left that she was going to explain things. Faith was a very smart doctor she'd catch on that she needed to go in 5,4,3,2,1...

"Well then I guess I'll just call you to set up a day to have coffee and catch up." Faith said and hugged Maggie before she nodded her goodbye to Bianca. "Sorry about kissing your fiancé." Faith stated as she shut the door and left.

"Ok." Bianca said. "It's not everyday that I see my best friend and fiancé kissing someone else." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Maggie looked down she knew this wasn't good. Faith didn't mean anything by what she just did. She just didn't know, and right now Maggie was ganna have to explain something she didn't particularly want to explain.

"Which plate is mine?" Bianca asked wanting to reheat her breakfast.

"The one in the microwave." Maggie said sighing as she walked into the kitchen and stood against the door frame and just looked at Bianca. "Are you ok?" Maggie asked softly.

"Not really." Bianca said as she started the microwave to heat her food. "I really didn't think I'd see someone sucking face with my fiancé this morning."

Maggie moved over to Bianca and wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist and placed her head on Bianca's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Bianca said. "Is there anything else you didn't tell me?"

Maggie pulled back from Bianca. What did she mean anything else? "What do you mean anything else I didn't tell you?"

"I don't know." Bianca said as the microwave dinged. "Are there other people that are going to show up here and throw themselves on you?" She took her plate out and put it down on the table.

"What are you really getting at?" Maggie asked. "I'm allowed...I was allowed to." Maggie said shaking her head. "I already promised you forever. Faith was just something that wasn't planned, and I'm sorry that it freaked you out." Maggie said walked around to the other stool.

"Were you ever going to tell me about her?" Bianca asked. "Or am I not allowed to know things that happened before we got together?"

"You don't have to know everything about me." Maggie said sitting down. "There are some things you'll find out about, yes either for me or from someone else but they're not always going to be pretty." Maggie said looking at Bianca. "I love you, Bianca and you know me better then anyone else. So you know I don't open up about things." Maggie said taking Bianca's hand in hers.

"Oh." Bianca said simply as she held onto Maggie's hand.

Maggie brought Bianca's hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. "I love you, Bianca." Maggie whispered. "Faith and I met while I we were in Medical school, we got...close!" Maggie said looking at Bianca.

"I could tell." Bianca said. "I love you too."

Maggie laughed softly and moved off her stool and then over to stand behind Bianca. Maggie moved her lips down to Bianca's neck and started to kiss on suck on Bianca's neck as her hands moved around her waist. "I'm glad you still do." Maggie whispered.

"I will always love you." Bianca said as she leaned in to Maggie. "It just hurt to see you kissing someone else, and it really pissed me off too. I wanted to rip that woman's hair out and kick her ass out of here."

"I'm sorry." Maggie whispered. "She didn't know...and I'm never going to kiss anyone but you, for the rest of my life." Maggie whispered. "Well...ok...you're the only one I'm going to be french kissing for the rest of my life." Maggie said smiling.

She was going to have to kiss other people, but just not the same kind of kissing as well kissing a lover.

"I hope you just mean you'll be kissing Miranda and our baby." Bianca said. "And other people on the cheek or something."

"That's exactly what I mean." Maggie said smiling as she moved her hands up to Bianca's shoulder and slipped Bianca's robe down slowly as she let her lips slip down to Bianca's shoulder.

"Good." Bianca said smiling. She brought her hand to Maggie's head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You know...I could get used to waking up making love to you." Maggie whispered against Bianca's ear. "But...I am very hungry." Maggie said smiling before kissing Bianca's neck once more before moving to take her seat and start to eat the breakfast she had made almost an hour ago

"I could get used to that as well." Bianca said. "I'm extremely hungry too. I feel like I could eat a cow. If you didn't know me, would you ever think I had an eating disorder?" She asked as she shoved a bite of her food in her mouth.

Maggie laughed a little before moving herself to sit right next to her fiancé. Maggie looked at Bianca and placed her head on the brunette's shoulder as she started to eat her bacon and eggs. "I wouldn't even guess." Maggie answered.

"Ok." Bianca said chuckling. "So mom, what do you think our daughter is up to?"

"I think that we shouldn't try and think about what they could be doing." Maggie said laughing.

"Oh God." Bianca said. "I just pictured it. Oh god, get out, get out." She said as she hit her head trying to get the image of her daughter and Ashley together out of her head.

Maggie laughed and finished eating as she continued to laugh. Maggie took hold of Bianca's plate when they were both done and brought them over to the sink and put their dishes in the sink and smiled. "God I love having a teenager in the house." Maggie said knowing full well that Miranda would actually do her chores, which consisted of putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

------------**Valley Inn**------------

Ashley smiled as she looked at the brunette lying across from her. She moved her hand and pushed a stray strand of brown hair to behind the ear on the other side. After being able to see Miranda's face Ashley leaned forward and started to trail kisses from Miranda's nose down to her neck.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Miranda said as she opened her eyes.

Ashley gasped and pulled back hearing that the brunette was awake. "I'm sorry." Ashley said shyly.

"Don't be." Miranda said as she pulled Ashley back to her and kissed her.

Ashley's eyes staid open for the first few seconds before she moaned softly into Miranda's mouth. Her eyes slowly closed and she leaned back against their make shift bed pulling Miranda on top of her. Miranda continued to kiss Ashley until they both needed air. When the kiss broke she put her head down on Ashley's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss this." Ashley whispered as she ran her hands through Miranda's hair.

"Me too." Miranda whispered back. "You have to leave, don't you? To go back home."

"Yeah...my dad and me are leaving this Sunday." Ashley whispered.

"Oh." Miranda said as she held onto Ashley.

"I just...I don't want to go." Ashley whispered as she placed her head on top of Miranda's.

"I don't want you to either." Miranda said. "Please don't go. Please. You can't."

"I have to go home. I haven't seen my mother and family in a while." Ashley said kissing the top of Miranda's forehead. "I also have to go back to my own school."

Miranda nodded and closed her eyes not wanting to move out of Ashley's arms.

"I promise I'll come back for the play. And you know you can always come by on the weekends. My house is really big enough." Ashley said as she ran her hands through Miranda's hair.

"I'm sorry." Ashley whispered.

TBC…..


	27. Part 25

**Part 25**

--------------**-2 days later**---------------

Ashley had left yesterday, and Miranda was not the same. She was sad and upset and she just...wasn't the same. Maggie and Bianca didn't know what to do, but so far they were doing ok as a family, it was just when Miranda got these far away looks that Bianca and Maggie knew something was wrong.

Maggie had tried to confront the smallest member of the family only to have her throw her out of her room and tell her to leave her alone. Maggie had staid in the room anyway and tried to talk to Miranda about what was going on only to have her heart broken when Miranda told her she should stop trying to play 'mom' to her, because in the end all she ever was, was a doctor that was never going to be able to support her family. Maggie had listened to the words in between before she sighed and left the room.

Bianca was in the kitchen making tea for herself and Maggie and saw Maggie walk by the kitchen and sit down on the couch. She knew she tried to talk to Miranda and by the look of her, she knew it couldn't have gone well. She grabbed the two cups of tea and sat down next to Maggie.

"Didn't go well, huh?" She asked as she handed Maggie her tea.

Maggie gave Bianca a small smile and looked down at the cup of tea in her hands. "No...it didn't go well."

"I'm sorry." Bianca said as she looked at Maggie. "Did she tell you anything?"

"No.." Maggie said as she sighed and stood up. "...I don't think I'm going to be leaving with you and Miranda." Maggie said as she looked at Bianca. "I want to stay here, in my home."

"What?" Bianca asked as she stood up as well. "That's it. She said something mean to you, didn't she? Well, she is not allowed and I'm going to get down to the bottom of this, right now." She then put her tea down on the coffee table and headed to Miranda's room.

Maggie turned to Bianca and watched her walk to Miranda's room. She sighed and put her own tea down on the coffee table before grabbing Bianca's hand and pulling her into her arms. It was a sufficient way to stop the brunette from getting to Miranda.

"It doesn't matter what she said to me." Maggie said looking into Bianca's eyes. "She's not ready for this, and I don't think I'm ready for that."

Bianca pulled away from Maggie and stared at her. What Maggie just said to her hit her. "You're not ready to move in with me but you are willing to carry our baby? That doesn't make any sense. Are you not ready to marry me too?" She asked upset.

Maggie looked down and brought her hands to her side. She let her right hand play with her hair as she took a deep breathe. When she looked up Bianca seemed to have the answer she was going to give her already. But she had to say it.

"Maybe I'm not ready to get married."

"Oh." Bianca said getting more upset. "Ok, then. I guess you're not ready for Miranda or I to be living here with you too. Am I right?" She asked with a quivering chin.

"Bianca..." Maggie whispered and went to touch Bianca's shoulder, only to have the brunette step back. Maggie took a deep breathe as she looked at Bianca. "Maybe I'm just not ready. Maybe I don't know how to be a wife." Maggie said sadly before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

"Do you think I know how to be a wife either?" Bianca asked as she followed Maggie into the kitchen. "I've never been married before. We could learn together but I guess we'll never get the chance."

"Maybe we won't." Maggie said as she shock her head.

"Do you want Miranda and I to leave?" Bianca asked as her chin quivered more.

"We were already leaving, Bianca." Maggie said looking up at her fiancé. "All of your things are already at the house. All you have to do is move your bodies there like you planned."

"I guess I just got my answer." Bianca said as she looked at Maggie. "I'll go get Miranda and we'll leave."

Maggie looked away and leaned against the counter. "You do that." Maggie said as she looked toward the sink.

"Fine." Bianca said as she looked at Maggie for a moment before she walked out of the kitchen and walked to Miranda's room. She knocked lightly before she walked in. "Miranda sweetie, we need to go. Now."

Miranda looked at her mother and slowly sat up from her laying position and slipped her earphones off her ears and stared at her mother waiting for her to say something. "What?"

"We need to leave." Bianca said clearly upset. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah..." Miranda said as she stood up and picked up the only bag she still had here, which was her backpack. "...why are we leaving?" Miranda asked as she walked out of her bedroom and through the living room, Bianca ushering her forward.

"I just can't be here right now." Bianca said as she grabbed one last bag that was by the door. She then turned back and looked at Maggie. "We're leaving."

"Yeah...I see." Maggie said as she stood behind the counter of the kitchen. "...bye." Maggie said before walking through the living room to her bedroom.

Maggie wasn't about to fight this. She wasn't about to do something even though she knew it was the right thing to do. Maggie loved Bianca, and Miranda but there was just something she couldn't get out of her head. Miranda's worlds had touched home. She wasn't sure if she could provide for her family and she wasn't sure she'd be able to take care of this child with her hours of work. Maggie knew women had careers and children, it just seemed at the moment Maggie could only have one or the other.

Bianca looked at Miranda then. "Miranda, go to the car. I'll be right there." She said as she watched Miranda walk out the door before she walked back to Maggie's room. "Maggie..."

Maggie turned around toward the door. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at Bianca. "I thought you left."

"We are." Bianca said. "You know where I'll be if you ever want to talk to me or see me again."

Maggie nodded. "Can't not see you again, B." Maggie said with a sad laugh. "I have something that's both of ours." Maggie said as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah, just let me know when you go into labor or whatever. Or if you want to talk to me sooner, all you have to do is call or stop by. Oh, and you can keep the ring, or not. It's up to you. And if you don't know it, I still love you." She said as she turned around to walk out the door.

"You suck!" Maggie said loudly. Hoping to get Bianca's attention.

"I suck!" Bianca asked as she turned back around. "I suck! Who just ripped my heart out?! I'm not the only one who fucking sucks here."

Maggie smiled. "Yeah...I'm not the one that just ended the engagement."

"Who said I was the one who just ended it?" Bianca said angry. "You told me you weren't ready to be a wife. So, I was giving you what you wanted. A way out."

"Yeah...I noticed." Maggie said before throwing her arms up in the air and turning around. She walked further into her bedroom and stood by the window. "You don't know, Bianca. I've worked my ASS off to get where I am now and still it's not good enough." Maggie whispered. "I'm not good enough."

"Maggie..." Bianca said as she walked over to Maggie. "You are good enough. You are who I want, and who Miranda wants. She might not know it now, but she will. If you still want us, tell me. If you still want me, tell me. You don't have to tell me now, think about it. Take your time. I still love you." She said with tears in her eyes. "I hope you still love me. Miranda is probably wondering what is taking so long so I guess I should really go. Let me know what you want." She kissed Maggie's temple and headed for the door.

Maggie closed her eyes and walked after Bianca and took Bianca's hand, not letting it leave the door handle it was now holding. "I'm not ready to leave behind this apartment, don't make me leave the only home I've known for years."

"I'm not making you give up this apartment. You can keep it. I just thought you'd want to live with Miranda and I at the new house." Bianca said as she turned her head to look at Maggie.

Maggie walked into Bianca's arms and wrapped hers around Bianca's waist and put her head against Bianca's shoulder. "Please, just give me some time before moving in with you and Miranda. Ok? This time can give you and Miranda the time you need to just...do what ever it is that you need to do. And it will give me time to fix everything." Maggie whispered.

"Ok." Bianca said as she held onto Maggie. "I'm sorry for all the things I said that were hurtful."

Maggie laughed lightly and just held Bianca tighter. "You didn't say anything that can't be worked out." Maggie whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you." She whispered. "And don't tell me you weren't cause you were scared that I really didn't want to marry you...when what I've wanted for years! was to marry you. And hey, better me getting the butter flies now then the day before the wedding."

"Yeah, it is better to get them now before it's the day before the wedding." Bianca said. "Hell, I might get them. And I've wanted to marry you….for a long time."

Maggie smiled and kissed Bianca's cheek once again. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow?" Maggie asked as she looked at her fiancé.

Everything, Maggie realized, was going to change. Things wouldn't be like they would anymore. Once they were married everything would be different, but only because now everything they did meant more than it ever had before. Maggie could live with that, she just wasn't sure she could live with living off of Miranda. After all Miranda employed Bianca, Greenlee, Kendall, Dani hell Miranda's company employed almost half of the Pine Valley residents. The only problem was Miranda didn't know she did, and if she was making comments about Maggie now…then Maggie didn't want to be around when Miranda could make even worse comments.

TBC…


	28. Part 26

**Part 26**

Miranda was standing with her back up against the car's side. She had forgotten to ask her mother for the keys so she was stuck standing outside the car. Her bag was on the floor by her feet, her ipod in her hand as the music from the small nano music player blasted through the headphones into her ears. Her eyes were closed. The weather wasn't that bad, it wasn't cold but it was by no means warm, the temperature was somewhere between good and bad and it just sat perfectly with Miranda.

Miranda was moving her lips along with the words being sung into her ear, her eyes still closed. Danger usually wasn't a problem here, and it had never been a problem for her, unless you were talking about her asthma. That was a major problem, but the danger she was really thinking of at the moment was another person wishing to do harm to...right now, her. Miranda's eyes shot open as a cold sweat hit her and as the wind blew against her she felt a bad tingle run up her spine, leaving the hairs on the back of her neck erect. Miranda turned her head from side to side looking to see if she saw anyone. When she saw no one she just took a deep breath and tried to calm her pounding heart. Just as a precautions Miranda slipped one of her headphones off of her ear, so she would be able to hear anything that sounded in the area.

Miranda sighed and laughed at herself before she once again leaned against the car and closed her eyes. As she slowly lifted her second earphone up to her ear she stopped breathing for a split second. Her eyes shot open as she stood up straight and her second hand immediately let her Ipod nano fall to the floor as she used her second hand to grab at what ever had just taken hold of her second hand. Miranda turned her head around causing her hair to fly to the opposite side as she tried to see who was holding her, as her own hand took hold of this mystery persons. Miranda gasped when she saw who it was, as she did the sound of her Ipod falling onto the pavement of the parking lot, bouncing up twice before the sound of the glass of the screen was heard cracking as His foot moved over and stepped on it, his hand still holding hers.

"Wha...What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you." JR said as he looked at hi...Miranda.

"Oh, so you can lie to me yet again?" Miranda said as she looked down. "And you just made me break my Ipod, thanks a lot."

"I'll get you another one." JR said as he bent down and picked up the remnants of what he had just stepped on. "Sorry..." He said sadly before handing Miranda the broken Ipod. He knew she wasn't going to let him buy her a new one but he did owe her one after all he was the reason she just broke her old one.

"You don't have to." Miranda said as she looked at JR. "My mom is going to be here any second. We're leaving."

"Oh..." JR asked as he looked at Miranda and saw she wouldn't look into her eyes. "...leaving town?" He asked knowing from a contact that Bianca and Maggie had been shipping and bringing their things somewhere.

"No." Miranda said. "Just moving to a new house."

"Oh...well that's good." JR said as he stepped back seeing Miranda was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." He whispered to his...to Miranda before he turned and started to walk toward the exit. Before he could even make it out the door Bianca was staring at him and moving quite quickly over to Miranda, as if he'd hurt her.

"Miranda sweetie, are you ok?" Bianca asked her daughter. "I know I said we were leaving right away, but I needed to settle some things with Maggie."

"It's ok. Can we wait to go to the new house?" Miranda asked, as she looked from JR to Bianca her face still a little pale from being scared half to death.

"Yes, sweetie." Bianca said. "Let's go back inside and stay with Maggie. You look scared to death." She said as she took Miranda's hand. She then noticed Miranda's broken Ipod on the ground. "Oh, I'll have to get you a new Ipod."

"I'm sorry..." Miranda whispered and looked down at her hand and took it away from her mother's afraid she'd feel her hand shaking. Miranda looks at Bianca and smiles before she grasps her hands together to get them to stop shaking. She wasn't sure why she was so scared but right now she wasn't sure she wanted to get in the car any car, for that matter.

"It's ok, baby. Don't be sorry." Bianca said as she took Miranda back inside and to Maggie's apartment. Once she opened the door, she called out to Maggie. "Maggie, we're back."

Maggie heard Bianca's voice and she opened the curtain to the shower a little, so her head could fit out. She looked at the clock on the wall and she was grateful she hadn't been daydreaming for hours. She looked at her skin and saw it wasn't that wrinkled. It was only a few minutes and she wasn't going insane. "I'm in the shower B." She called out.

"Ok." Bianca called out again. She then turned to Miranda and told her to sit down. "Do you want anything?"

"Can I go lay down?" Miranda asked, her eyes closed as she took a deep breathe.

"Yes, you can." Bianca said. "I'll come check on you in a little while. Everything is going to be ok sweetie."

"Right." Miranda said as she took her bag and walked into her room. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

The lights were off and the curtain was drawn. Miranda looked down at her hand and tried to see it but with no light it was too difficult. She just put her hand up to her face and felt it still shaking. This wasn't good and Miranda knew it. She couldn't just brake down every time she saw him, or any time he was around a car she was about to get into. She had to learn to get over this or sooner or later Maggie and Bianca were going to catch on that she was terrified to be in a car.

----------------------

Bianca watched her daughter go into her room then walked into the kitchen for a drink. She sat down at the counter and waited for Maggie to come out of the shower.

Maggie had heard a door close. She thought that Bianca and Miranda had left. She groaned when she couldn't find a towel. She looked in the closet and found none. Maggie rolled her eyes at her own misfortune and her stupidity at not seeing if there were any towels for her when she got out of the shower.

The blonde opened the door to her apartment and didn't see Bianca and Miranda anywhere so she opened it the rest of the way and as she walked out of the bathroom she fixed her sopping hair in a pony tail as she walked past the living room and to the linen closet that was in her bedroom.

"Baby..." Bianca said as she noticed her very naked fiancé.

Maggie jumped and turned around to see Bianca in the kitchen. Maggie immediately went to cover herself but she had nothing to use. She looked around and ran over to the couch and grabbed a pillow. "I thought you left again!"

"Now why would we and not say goodbye?" Bianca said chuckling. "I'm sorry I scared you. Miranda's in her room, you're safe for now."

"Great..." Maggie said as she was about to run into her bedroom once again, she stopped dead run and walked backwards back to the couch, grabbed another pillow used it to cover her back side and ran then she slowly walked to her bedroom, not letting Bianca get ANY view.

Bianca just shook her head smiling. She then waited again for Maggie to come back out.

Maggie sat down, fully dressed now and wondered why Bianca hadn't followed her. She raised her shoulders and then let them fall before she stood up and walked over to the door, opened it just a crack and saw Bianca still sitting on the counter. "Psstt.!" Maggie sounded hoping to get Bianca's attention.

"You know, I've already seen you babe, you don't have to hide yourself from me." Bianca said smiling. She then walked over to the bedroom and saw Maggie sticking her head out.

Maggie smiled. "Hey...B. I need your help." Maggie said as she nudged her head to the side telling her fiancé to come hither and help her.

"Ok." Bianca said as she got off the counter and walked to the bedroom. "What do you need?" She asked as she walked into the room.  
Maggie smiled and pushed Bianca against the door, slamming it closed. "You.." Maggie whispered before she pushed her body against Bianca's and kissed her fiercely.

"Oh." Bianca said laughing as she kissed Maggie back just as fiercely.

"I thought you'd follow me." Maggie said grinning as she let her hands move from Bianca's shoulders down to the taller woman's hips. She pulled Bianca into her more and stared at her fiancé. "Make up sex doesn't sound so bad right about now." Maggie whispered as she moved her lips to Bianca's neck.

"No it doesn't." Bianca said smiling. "Sorry I didn't follow you. My mind is a little off seeing JR talking to our daughter." She said in a moan.

"Who?" Maggie asked as she pulled back slightly. "Did you say JR?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." Bianca said nodding. "Miranda looked scared to death and asked if we could wait to go to the new house for a while."

"Why would she..." Maggie stopped talking when she felt the door shake lightly. "Did you feel that?" Maggie asked looking at Bianca before she switched places with the brunette. She tried to open the door but couldn't. "Did you lock the door?" Maggie asked as she looked at Bianca.

"I did feel that and no I didn't lock the door." Bianca said as she looked at Maggie.

"I must have hit the lock by accident."

Maggie walked over to her night stand and took out the key. She'd learned after getting locked in here on purpose by Jamie to NEVER not have a key in her bedroom hidden somewhere.

"I'm sorry I locked us in." Bianca said looking at the door.

Maggie laughed when the lock was already opened. "Miranda...!! Miranda...!" Maggie called as she banged on the door. "This isn't funny!" Maggie said with slight laughter breaking through. Maggie turned toward Bianca when Miranda didn't open the door. "I can't open the door and it wasn't locked!"

"What?" Bianca asked.

"I think your daughter locked us in." Maggie said emphasizing the your.

"Now why would she do that?" Bianca asked. "Miranda...!" She called out. "Miranda, let us out...!"

Miranda looked at the door and saw the doorknob moving back and forth. She then looked at the chair that was propped up against it jamming the door shut. She heard them calling for her to open the door but she wasn't about to do that. She needed time to at least get away. And as soon as they started to bang on the door the chair would fall and they'd be able to get out. Which made Miranda move quickly to the door. She opened it and looked back around before sighing. She couldn't stay here anymore. This wasn't her home and the two women she locked in would be better off without her messed up self-drama trip anyway. Besides they're having their own child, they didn't need her anymore anyway. Besides...they lived 15 years without her, what was a couple more?

So...Miranda left.

"Miranda...!" Bianca called out louder when they heard the other door open and shut. "Why would she leave and lock us in here? Why?"

"Why else?" Maggie asked as she started to hit the door with the back of her fist. "A: She wants to be alone. B: She wants us to be alone. or C: she's running away." Maggie said and then realized what she said. "Ok you kick while I call Anita to come and open the door." Maggie said as she walked over to the phone.

"MIRANDA...!!!" Bianca yelled as she kicked the door.

Maggie got Anita on the phone and she asked for a major favor. Anita agreed and in ten minutes had gotten into the apartment and gotten them out of the bedroom. Maggie told Anita not to ask and thanked her by kissed the younger woman's cheek before grabbing her shoes and bag. Bianca ran to Miranda's room and saw what Maggie had suspected to be true. Miranda was gone.

"She took everything." Bianca said with tears coming to her eyes. "Well, mostly everything." She then rushed back out of the room. "Where would she go?"

Anita looked at Bianca and Maggie and then took out her cell. She called Aidan and told him to look out for Miranda. After that she asked if there was anything they needed and they said it would be great if she went with Aidan while they think of all the places Miranda could have gone. Anita nodded and told both Bianca and Maggie everything was going to be ok, and then she left leaving Maggie and Bianca in Maggie's apartment thinking of all the places Miranda could have gone.

"While you do that I'm going to call reinforcements." Maggie said as she took out her cell.

TBC…


	29. Part 27

Night falls. Eyes fall upon my surroundings. The cool air smells of the coming snow, a warm hand takes mine, my lips curve toward the sky. Our breath becomes a while cloud as it fights for dominance over the cold. Seeing is over rated, my eyes close and my head falls to a clothed shoulder. The smell of kindness, love, peace and compassion mix now with the smell of winter in all its glory and wonder. The beauty of the world around me is lost as I just take in the sounds, smells and feel of nature. The air carries the smell of coffee and trees as we pass by the town's bakery café.

My eyes see only black as we walk to the corner and a new smell drifts into my nasal passage. The smell is of filth and the smell of exhaust from cars. No longer does the smell of beauty and the feeling of warmth and peace surround me. Nor do I hear the leaves rustling as they blow along the hard ground. My eyes open. No longer am I in a park with the one I trust, but I am on the curb of the hustling and bustling streets of the city.

The loud roar of people and cars yelling at the other. Sound of footsteps paced and hurridly are heard. No longer the fresh smell of winter but the smell of cars and sewers. Swarms of perfume and cologne from the ones moving past slowly start to suffocate me. No longer is there a shoulder for my head to rest upon, nor the brown eyes of trees looking at only me. But now there is the shoving and pushing of those around me. The same people that push and shove past me are the ones who have forgotten the simple things in life. Like being madly in love with just the beauty and tranquility of a clean park, even if it is just for one New York minute.


	30. Part 28

**A/N: This is one of the rather short updates. Longer ones will be coming back, promise. **

**Part 28**

* * *

Miranda had managed to pull off all the vines and algae off the wooden floor and was working on the rest. Miranda kneeled down on the floor and looked at her watch; she still had an hour before she had to be at the airport. As she looked at the floor she saw her hands were covered in small scrapes and some were bleeding. She looked at the shovel and when she turned her head she closed her eyes as the wind blew past her, pushing up some of the algae around her. Miranda covered her eyes and when the wind died down Miranda let her hand fall back to the wooden floor and her eyes locked with a small brown item that was on the floor, which set something off inside her head. Something she had wanted to forget.

-------------_FLASH BACK--------------_

"Mom...look!" Bess (Miranda) yelled as she ran into the living room with a butterfly's cocoon.

Babe turned around and saw Bess come running in through the door way with something in her hands. James looked at her and then at Bess and smiled as he clapped. The four and a half year old walked as fast as he could over to where Bess was standing and pulled down on her hands.

"James...no..." Bess said as she tried to pull her hands back but as she did the butterfly flew out of her hands and left the cocoon in her hands. Bess looked at the cocoon that wasn't green anymore. Bess looked up and watched as the butterfly flew through the air and then out an open window.

Babe gave a sad smile when she saw Bess yank her hands away from James and the small dots of wetness starting to fall down her little girls face. "Oh...baby its ok. He doesn't know any better." Babe said as she walked over to the two and watched as James looked at Bess and then her. He then walked over to Bess' leg and hugged it as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry 'Ess..." James said into his sister's leg.

Bess looked down at James and then at her mother. She waited for James to let her leg go before she ran away, dropping the cocoon on the floor before she ran up the stairs tears falling. Babe looked up and frowned. She heard Bess say she wanted to go back home with her father. James and Krystal looked at each other and Jamie walked over to Babe and his little man and took James into the other room leaving Krystal and Babe alone.

"Baby doll we need to talk." Krystal said as she looked at her daughter with a sad expression on her face.

"Its going to have to wait momma, I need to go make sure my daughter's ok." Babe said as she was walking to the stairs.

"It's about Bess, and Miranda." Krystal said looking at her daughter and watched as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What about Bess, and momma Miranda's dead. Please let's not bring this up again." Bess said as she didn't look at her mother.

"But she is alive..." Krystal whispered.

Babe turned around as fast as her body would allow her to. "What?!"

END FLASH BACK

TBC...


	31. Part 29

**Flashback is in italics**

**Part 29**

That day Miranda had been staying with her mother, step father and brother. Miranda looked down at the cocoon and she felt tears fall. She had wanted to give her mother the cocoon while it was green, because there was a small pink flower on the side, but when the butterfly came out of the cocoon they both had turned brown. Miranda remembered how much she hated James for taking her pretty gift away from her, before Babe could see it. Before her mom could see it. It felt so wrong calling her that, it felt so wrong calling Babe mom but it also felt so right.

Miranda loved Bianca, she knew Bianca was her mother but it would never change the fact that she loved Babe just as much. Bianca had been there since she was three and that was great, and she had loved Bianca just as much as she loved Babe when she was a little girl and had no idea her life was as screwed up as this. Now everything just seemed wrong when it came to Babe and that hurt Miranda because she couldn't talk to Maggie about Babe or Bianca because they were all still getting over the fact that she had kept her away from them. It hurt to see how much people could hate the dead, when all Bess' mother wanted to do was give Bianca back her child and she was killed for it. No one saw how much it hurt Miranda to get in a car because all she saw was the flames from that damned car. She only heard that loud crash when she heard any loud noise and she could only feel how wrong it was to feel so upset about losing someone that everyone wanted her to hate.

* * *

Erica came across a piece of clothing on a branch that was at the beginning of the path. It was from someone who pushed past through the weeds and bushes. She decided to check it out, thinking it might have been Miranda. She had no idea what she would find though.

Erica looked back and didn't see Jack. She sighed, she wasn't about to give up on this lead, she'd just call him when she found Miranda and then when they were alone she'd yell at him for leaving her alone in the middle of a park at night.

* * *

Miranda looked out at the water and saw different colors skimming the tops of the water. As Miranda looked up she saw the sun had set. She immediately moved to look at her watch, only to find that she must have been spaced out for two hours because it was 8 o'clock and her plane took off ten minutes ago.

"DAMN!" Miranda screamed and slammed her fists into the wooden floor boards. "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" Each 'damn' was followed by fists slamming into the wooden floor. Tear stains streaked Miranda's face as she continued to hit the floor boards.

_--------FLASH BACK----------- _

Bess had walked up into her bedroom and slammed the door. She took the phone and started to dial her father's number. When she reached his office she was put on hold by his secretary. As she waited she was twirling the cord from the phone around her finger. She always seemed to be waiting...never just getting her chance, always put on hold always stopped by something.

When Babe walked into the room she saw her daughter's tears and watched as she slammed the phone against its holder and she sighed. JR was never there for their daughter and Bess was starting to realize that simple fact. Babe felt like crying, it wasn't fair to Bess or should she say Miranda. It wasn't fair to her, or to that ten year old just looking for her fathers help for once expecting him to put her first and not work.

"Bess..." Babe stopped herself. She couldn't call her daughter by her name because it wasn't her true name and that hurt, that hurt almost to the point where Babe couldn't bare it.

"What do you want?" Bess asked as she sat down on her bed and folded her arms over her chest

"Honey...I know you're upset." Babe said as she sat down on the edge of the bed looking at Bess.

"Its not fare!" Bess said looking down at the ground. "He can't take what isn't his." Bess whispered under her breathe.

"I know, sweetie." Babe said lifting Bess's chin up gently. "But can you try to forgive him?"

"No." Bess said as she looked at her mother. "I hate this. I hate coming here. I hate Uncle Jamie, I hate you being here and not with me." Bess whispered as she looked down and pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned back against the wall.

"You know I'd be with you in a heartbeat." Babe said as she put her arm around Bess. "I love you."

Bess pulled away from her mother's arm and slipped off the bed and watched to the other side of the room.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have left me with dad. You would have taken me with you. He's never home and grandpa is always saying things about you, grandma and grandpa and saying he's never ganna let me come here again after this visit. And I hate them! I hate them! Dad's never with me and you're hear with your new family and you left me behind." Bess said as she crossed her arms and looked at the wall, her back to Babe.

"I'm sorry, baby." Babe said standing up. "Do you want to live with me? You can if you want to. You don't have to go back there. I've wanted you with me always. You're my dau...daughter."

"You can't even say I'm your daughter." Bess said as she turned around to look at Babe. "What is it that you want from me anyway? You make me come here to see what? That I can never have this?"

"Sweetie, there have been things I've done that have been unforgivable and I'm so sorry." Babe said. "I want you to know that I love you. I've always loved you since the day that you were born. I know I'm not a good mother to you and I'm sorry."

Bess crossed her arms and she walked over to get her bag. "I want to go home." Bess said not looking at her mother.

Babe looked down. "Don't be like me Bess. Don't ever hold hate in for someone, you need to be able to forgive. You need to be able to forgive others who have hurt you, and move on or you'll be bitter and ungrateful just like your grandfather." Babe said as she looked down and walked to the door. "The car will be ready to take you home in ten minutes." Babe walked out of the room and did what she said she'd do.

She prepared the car, but as she stood outside she called Bianca's cell and left a message and then called JR telling him to meet them at Jamie's pancake house. Babe sighed and leaned against the car and held her head in her hands and cried.

"You need to be more like your mother. You need to be more like Bianca and I hope you both will forgive me."

**Part 29B**

------**Present Boat House**------

Miranda looked up and then down at the side of her palms and she closed her eyes and shook her head. The flesh on the back of her hands were raw and it stung to no end, but it didn't compare to what she felt in her chest.

"I hate you..." Miranda whispered. "I hate you for leaving me...for not protecting me!" She screamed as she shot up from her knelling position and grabbed the shovel before spinning around with it and slamming it against one of the beams of the boat house.

Erica heard a crash when she got closer to the old boat house so she decided to see if perhaps Miranda was there. She walked up the steps and found her granddaughter. "Miranda...thank God." She said. She saw the cuts and torn clothes and it worried her. "Are you ok? I know it's a stupid question, but are you? You've had us all scared to death."

Miranda turned around slowly and looked at Erica, tears slowly falling down her already tear stained face. Miranda looked down at the floor and she looked up at Erica. She took in a shaky breath and took a step forward and then stepped back and looked at the floor again. Miranda closed her eyes, her chin quivering before she took a chance and walked right into Erica's arms and wrapped her own around Erica's back and cried on her grandmother's shoulder. When Erica didn't hug her back she was about to back away but was stopped when Erica closed her arms and held Miranda in them.

"Oh baby, it's ok." Erica said as she held her granddaughter in her arms. "It's going to be ok."

"I hate her...I hate her so much..." Miranda whispered as she cried against Erica's shoulder. "She left me here alone. She didn't protect me, she wasn't there when I needed her."

"Oh baby..." Erica said realizing who Miranda was talking about. "I know she knows how you feel. She really is here. She's in your heart." She couldn't believe she was talking about Babe like this but she knew Babe wasn't the monster everyone thought she was. "She will always be in your heart."

"Yeah...but why does it feel so wrong? It feels like I shouldn't love her as much as I do, but I can't help it. Its just there...and everyone says I should hate her and I do...I hate her for leaving me for not staying for me and James, but I love her for everything she was willing to do."

"Sweetie, you love her because she was your mo...Your mother." Erica said. "She was your mother, when your mommy couldn't be. I know she loves you and that you love her. It's ok."

"No its not. You said it wasn't ok...only two weeks ago!" Miranda said pulling away from Erica and looking at her. "You and everyone else in this town except, Jamie, James, and Maggie. Even...even Bianca isn't sure what to think about my mom."

"Sweetie, you have to understand, everyone's lives were turned upside down. Your mother's life changed after she was told you died. She was living in a kind of mother's hell that no one should ever have to live in." Erica said. "You have to try and give your mom and Maggie some time, especially your mom. She just got you back. We all did. She's trying. She's trying to be the mother you want and need."

"I don't want another mother and what I need is someone I can talk to. And I can't talk to Maggie." Miranda said looking down. "Besides they're having another baby they don't need me anymore."

"That's not true. Maggie and Bianca love you dearly! I love you dearly, we all do. Them having another baby is never going to stop them from loving you or for that matter making anyone stop loving you."

"But..."

"No buts..." Erica sighed. "...before we never got along and I'll be honest with you. I never hated you but I treated you badly because Babe and JR were given a chance to be parents. When we thought you were dead, my chance to love my grandbaby was taken away from me, and Bianca's chance to show you all the love she held for you before you were even born was taken away. I'm sorry I took it out on you, but now I've been given a second chance, we all have. I hope you can forgive me for all the things I've done, or give me a chance to prove I can be a great grandmother."

_'Don't ever hold hate in for someone, you need to be able to forgive. You need to be able to forgive others who have hurt you, and move on or you'll be bitter and ungrateful just like your grandfather'_. "I already have forgiven you." Miranda said as she looked at her grandmother.

TBC...


	32. Chapter 30

**Part 30**

"Thank you." Erica said. She then looked around. "What do you say we get out of here? We need to find Jack and call your mom and Maggie, not to mention everyone else to tell them you are ok."

"I don't want to go home, and I don't want to talk to Bianca or Maggie right now." Miranda said looking down. "Can we go to your house? And call them all later?...please?"

Miranda asked as she looked up into Erica's eyes hoping that she could just prolong the long lecture she was going to get from her mom about running away or locking them in the bedroom.

Locking them in the bedroom, that made Miranda smile and laugh lightly as she wrapped her arm around Erica's waist and stood by her grandmother waiting for Erica to bring her to where she saw fit, after all it wasn't her call anymore Erica was the elder and she was going to decide where they should go from here, because Miranda didn't feel up to making those kind of decisions right now.

Erica looked at her granddaughter. "We can go to my house." She said. "But Miranda, you do know your mother and Maggie are worried sick about you. We will have to tell them you're safe and let all the others know two. Everyone is out looking for you. We can call everyone when we get back to the house though."

Miranda looked down, let them worry, Miranda thought as she and Erica walked through Pine Valley's beautiful parks, Miranda had grabbed her bags and was carrying them as they walked back to parking lot. They got in without another word and Erica drove them home, leaving Jack with no way of getting home, let him worry, Erica thought as she drove them home. 'Not making sure I was by his side, HA serves him right!' Erica said to herself as she and Miranda got out of the car and walked into the house, Miranda a little faster then her.

Once inside Miranda put her bags by the door and looked around and smiled, maybe this wasn't so bad after all, staying she means. She really never thought about what she'd be leaving behind till now, after all even though this family is new to her they still are her family and it seems that if they're out looking for her this late they must care, they have to, Miranda whispers to herself as she walks into the living room and sits down on the couch.

Erica watches Miranda do so and can't help but smile. Miranda's only been here three of four times and she's comfortable enough to just make herself at home, like it should be. Miranda should feel like this is her home because it is, she's always welcome here and Erica realizes now that Miranda knows that even if she won't voice her opinion about it she's unconsciously told Erica this by the way she just seems to relax here.

"Miranda, we need to clean those cuts and scrapes." Erica said after she grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom quickly. She moved over to her granddaughter and sat down next to her. "Wow, you really did a number to yourself." She said as she looked closer at all the cuts and scrapes.

Miranda looked to the side at the other couch not really too found at the sight of blood. Miranda knew she did a really good number to her hand she just wasn't willing to marvel at her handy work just yet.

Miranda hissed and closed her eyes when Erica applied the disinfectant and then a cloth to clean it, Miranda knew that Erica had to do this, she saw nurses and a doctor doing this all day its just she was always talking to the person that received the treatment and hadn't been the one to receive treatment in a long while. Not since the hospital after the crash, and though she had been to the hospital many times after it was never for any cuts and gashes it was always for some broken bone or her asthma.

"So sweetie..." Erica said as she looked at Miranda in the eyes. "What made you leave and go to the boat house? No one has been there in so long."

"I couldn't stay there anymore. I just...I don't want to be a bother to Bianca or Maggie and I know if I had staid there I would have been. Erica, I made Maggie have second thoughts about marrying Bianca."

"Miranda...! Listen to me." Erica said. "You are not a bother to them. Why do you say that? They love you. And what do you mean you gave Maggie second thoughts about marrying your mother? I thought I was the one who would do that." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Miranda turned to Erica with a sly smile. "I knew it!" Miranda said her lips almost closed as she groaned that out. "I knew you'd try something with them..." Miranda said. Then laughed before hissing again as Erica disinfected her other hand and started to wrap that one up as well.

"I said some really mean things to Maggie, that I didn't mean." Miranda said as she looked down at the couch.

"I'm sure Maggie knows you didn't mean what you said to her." Erica said. "She loves you. I know she does. If you tell anyone this, I'll deny it, but I knew Maggie was in love with your mother way before she ever admitted it. It's her eyes, they give away everything."

Miranda looked at Erica and smiled and slowly took her hands back when Erica gave her a nod. Miranda leaned back against the couch before getting up to deal with cleaning up the mess Erica made, while helping her. She insisted that Erica stay put and she'd put everything away, she came back about fifteen minutes later one simple statement made Erica laugh and made the fifteen minute journey seem worth it.

"Got lost in the bathroom." Miranda said with a shrug and a smile as she came to sit back down on the couch next to Erica.

"I'll tell you a secret, I sometimes get lost too in this house." Erica said laughing.

Miranda smiled and visibly relaxed, she was less embarrassed then she had been a few seconds ago, with Erica's little secret. "Good...I thought I was the only one." Miranda said sighing as she sank further into the couch as she and Erica laughed.

"Ok sweetie..." Erica said. "You never told me what made you go to the boat house. How did you ever find it?"

Miranda looked down and lifted her right leg onto the couch and showed Erica her ripped pants. "My pants got ripped on a weed that covered the pathway and it ripped off and I tripped, when I got up I saw that there was a pathway covered by the weeds and I decided to check it out, I mean why not I, at the time, didn't think I'd get another chance because I wasn't going to come back." Miranda said and shrugged her shoulders. "And the rest as they say is history."

"Oh ok." Erica said as she looked at Miranda. "Do you know the history about the boat house? Have you heard any stories about it?"

"I have. Maggie and Bianca used to tell me stories about it all the time." Miranda said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Not that it matters now... I'm going to be grounded to the ends of the century, no matter how much of the boathouse I got cleaned I'm still in big shit for locking them in the bedroom and trying to run away."

"Well, I'll tell them not to be so hard on you." Erica said. "They are just really worried about you. I'm sure they are going insane right about now. Are you ready to call them and tell them you're ok?"

"I thought you said you'd call." Miranda said looking at Erica with a terrified face covering her face. Miranda wasn't ready to talk to them yet, and hey maybe if she was lucky she could sty with Erica for a while, and like refusing to see Maggie and Bianca until she was ready.

"That's right, I did say I would call them." Erica said as she grabbed the cordless off the coffee table. "Now Miranda, once I call them you have to be prepared for them to run over here. They will just want to see for themselves that you are ok."

"Ok...then you got a door that can withstand a wrath of a Kane?" Miranda asked as she stood up to be prepared to run once the first number was dialed.

"Yes, I do." Erica said smiling. "You can pick which one but you are not allowed to leave this house without telling me or someone else. And I bet you anything that you won't be punished too hard, they'll just be too thankful that you are ok and safe."

"I wouldn't get myself hurt." Miranda said rolling her eyes at what any grown up would think. "I'm a lot smarter and resourceful then any other teenager my age, after all." Miranda said as she turned down the hall and started to walk away from the living room to go to a spare bedroom. "Oh so wait...I can stay here for a while?" Miranda asked as she turned around a small smile on her face.

"Yes, you can." Erica said. "You can stay here as long as you want to. You can pick any room you want. You can even decorate it the way you want to."

"Awesome!" Miranda said as she ran from the room looking for the perfect bedroom to redecorate. Fleeing from this town long forgotten but her problems not.

Once Miranda walked away, Erica called Bianca and Maggie right away and told them that Miranda was with her and was safe. Maggie with orders from Bianca turned the cycle around and sped off in the other direction, man Maggie knew she was goanna get shit from Erica when she heard the humm of the bike pull into the driveway, but right now she knew if she didn't get Bianca to Miranda she was worse off, because she'd take Erica over Bianca's punishment any day of the week.

Once at the house Maggie saw Erica waiting on the steps and leaning against the house with a jacket wrapped around her, the phone in one hand as the other was in her jacket keeping warm, but her eyes bore into her as she stopped the bike and Bianca jumped off and rushed to the door, she was about to go past Erica when the older woman moved to stand between the path Bianca was about to take. Maggie looked down as she took off her helmet and whispered to herself.

"Erica if you want to live I'd get out of her way."

Of course Erica didn't hear her, and neither did Bianca, they were too busy yelling at each other, Bianca screaming for her mother to get out of her way and Erica trying to stay calm and replying rather loudly she was given orders that Miranda is to see no one just yet, that she wasn't ready to see anyone yet.

"Mother, she is my daughter!" Bianca said with tears in her eyes. She was a little angry but she was more worried about Miranda than angry with her.

Erica looked at Bianca and brought her hand up to Bianca's cheek and turned Bianca's face so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes. "I know that, you know that, Maggie knows that but she doesn't." Erica said and when she Bianca yanked away from her and her hurt expression come up and take over Bianca's face Erica knew she should have clarified better.

When Erica told Bianca that, Bianca turned and looked at Maggie, then she turned back to her mother. "Is she ok?" She asked. "Where did you find her?"

"She was in the park." Erica said, not really willing to go into detail, when Miranda was ready she could tell them everything. "She's perfectly fine. She's just having a hard time right now...and she's asked to stay with Jack and me for a while, and I've said yes. She's also asked that you and Maggie not see her for a while." Erica said as she looked at her daughter. "Bianca, I'm sorry. She hasn't adapted to this whole ordeal as well as we all thought or wished she had. She isn't sure who she is." Erica said lightly as she looked at Bianca and then at Maggie before her eyes moved back to Bianca's and she hated to see the tears there and all the pain. Bianca had lost her child for 15 years and now to get her back only to hear that she isn't sure about anything is just like losing her child again because Bianca was smart, she knew what her mother meant when she said Miranda didn't know who she was. In her mother's words that meant Miranda didn't know who her mother was and what she wanted to do.

Erica had been right, and Maggie realized that and so did Bianca. Everyone had hoped Miranda was just as open to this new ordeal and her new life and having her old one taken and thrown out. No one really wanted to think she hadn't adapted as well as she showed them she had, because they were afraid of what it meant if she didn't adapt what she'd want to do and right now that's what scared Bianca and Maggie.

What did Miranda really want?

TBC……

_Coming soon_

Maggie's dilemma  
Bianca's sorrow  
Jack's real place of birth


	33. Part 30B

**Part 30C******

"Ok." Bianca said defeated. "Tell her we love her." She said to Erica. She then looked at Maggie. "I guess we should leave." She was on the verge of breaking down in tears.

"I will." Erica said and looked down as Bianca walked toward Maggie.

Maggie looked up at Erica and stopped before she said a word, she thought she had gotten away with the bike thing. 'Guess not' Maggie thought as Erica threw Maggie the keys to Bianca's car, which she had let Jack borrow while his car was being detailed.

"Take the Car instead of the bike!" Erica said and walked back into the house and locked the door.

Maggie gulped and took the keys and then walked over to Bianca and wrapped her arms around Bianca's shoulders and lead her over to the car and let her get in the passenger seat before she headed for the drivers side of the car. Once inside she sat down and turned toward Bianca and saw tears slowly falling down her face, Maggie wanted to comfort Bianca but she knew better then to try right now, she needed to get them home but she wasn't sure why they weren't fighting to take Miranda with them, but if Bianca was willing to give Miranda the space she needed then Maggie would deal with letting Erica win.

Maggie sighed and started the car, she took Bianca's hand in her free hand and drove with one and got them back to her apartment. Where she was able to comfort the brunette.

------------------------------

Miranda heard Erica shut the door and she slowly came out of the bedroom she had hidden inside. When she came out she saw Erica was alone and then as she walked down the hallway and toward the living room a car drove away. Miranda sighed, she wouldn't have to deal with Bianca or Maggie yet and she was grateful for that.

"Miranda..." Erica said as she looked at her granddaughter. "They wanted you to know that they love you."

Miranda nodded and looked over at Erica before she sat back down on the couch and snuggled into the corner and smiled as she closed her eyes and turned toward the back of the couch to continue to snuggle into it. "You know I think I could fall asleep here." Miranda said as she yawned, this couch was extremely comfortable and she wondered how anyone could actually not fall asleep after twenty minutes on it.

"Jack is always falling asleep here." Erica said as she covered Miranda with a blanket.

Miranda took hold of the blanket and buried her head against the back of the couch, her eyes closed as she let out a sigh and her breathing slowed and she soon fell asleep. Erica smiled and kissed Miranda's forehead before making her way to the kitchen to wait for Jack to come home and then they'd wake Miranda up and bring her into one of the spare bedrooms.

Erica wondered as she watched Miranda sleep if Miranda was ever going to be ready to talk to Bianca and Maggie if she didn't do it soon. Erica sighed as she took a sip from her mug and looked down before her eyes moved back to stare at Miranda. They'd all been fools to ignore the signs that Bess was Miranda, and they'd all be damned if they ignored these signs that just showed how much help Miranda truly did need.

TBC….


	34. Part 31

**Part 31**

----------**Next Day**------------

Miranda awoke in a bed she wasn't familiar with. She sat up and looked around to realize that she was still at Erica's and she wasn't in a bed, she was on the couch. She stretched her arms and legs out and she turned to the right to see she wasn't alone. Miranda reflexively grabbed at the blanket that lay in a pile at her waist and lifted it up to her chin as she looked over to see Jack sitting at the table with a cup of something that was steaming, when Miranda took a deep breathe she knew it was coffee in his cup because of the aroma that filled the living room.

"It's about time you woke up young lady." Jack said. "I bet you'd sleep the day away. Are you hungry, breakfast is ready if you want some."

Miranda looked cautious for a minute before she saw Erica walking out of the kitchen with a plate and her own mug, Miranda really wasn't too friendly with Jack after all he hadn't been the nicest of men to her...to JR and Adam when she was younger and during the years she had grown a disliking to him.

"Oh Miranda, honey, you're awake." Erica said smiling. "I was just about to wake you. Did you sleep well?" She asked as she sat down next to Miranda on the couch.

"Yes..." Miranda said as she threw Jack one last glare before turning towards Erica and her face softened as she rubbed her eyes and looked at Erica once again. "I swear you and Kendall must wear makeup to bed." Miranda said joking as she sat up so her back was against the pillows that had held her head the night before.

Erica just smiled and shook her head. "So, are you ready to start the day?" She asked.

"Yeah...um...where's your bathroom?" Miranda asked looking at Erica she honestly didn't want to get lost in the other one so she asked for one that wasn't the bathroom made for a God.

"I'll show you." Erica said smiling knowing Miranda didn't want to get lost again. They got up and left Jack where he was.

Jack watched the two walk away and moved back to his paper, and his mug of coffee, years of being married to Erica Kane made him know better then to start a conflict with a Kane coming from her, and to know when it was just good of him to stay away giving the ladies their much needed time to pamper themselves.

Miranda looked up at Erica and then down to the floor, she knew when to hold her tongue and right now was one of those times. Miranda looked up at Erica for a second time and her lips moved but nothing came out of them, she looked back down at the floor and continued to follow her grandmother to the other bathroom, which was upstairs. There was something she had to ask but she wasn't sure how to. Miranda took a deep breathe and her shoulders rose and then fell and she looked up at Erica for a third time, stopped walking and waited until Erica turned toward her. When Erica turned to her she gave Miranda a confused look and a raised brow as she stopped walking, waiting for Miranda to say what she needed to say.

"Does Bianca have a drinking problem?" Miranda asked out of the blue as she looked up at Erica.

------------------------

Maggie was furious...but she stood her ground she wasn't going to lean even for what happened last night. Maggie took a deep breath and looked the other way and tried desperately not to listen to Bianca's pleadings, but Maggie was having none of it. Maggie wouldn't have any of it, she swore she wouldn't have any of this back when all THIS became a problem.

What THIS was, was a living room covered in empty bottles of alcohol, a fiancé that reeked of the smell of booze and a living room that was littered with the evidence that was going to send Bianca packing, because there was no way Maggie was going to take this, not again. Maggie was sticking to her sternness about this because if she didn't then who would, obviously not Bianca because...well as Maggie looked at the floor she knew Bianca just couldn't be stern about this when it really mattered.

"Maggie..." Bianca said looking at her fiancé then back to the bottles on the floor. She walked past Maggie and grabbed the trashcan to throw the empty bottles away.

Maggie turned her back and just listened and heard the bottles clink and clank as they were but into the recyclable. Maggie crossed her arms over her chest as she turned around and looked at Bianca with a titled look. "What is all...this?" Maggie asked as she waved her arms around the floor to the last two bottles that were on the floor. Once Bianca put the last two in Maggie took the recyclable away from Bianca and counted how many bottles were inside. "Ten bottles, four wine, three vodka and...hell the last three aren't legal in the united states!" Maggie said as she threw the garbage down to the floor, the bottles inside slamming against each other making a racket, which made Bianca grab her head she had a whopping headache, and Maggie hoped it bugged the hell out of her.

"It's nothing." Bianca said as she still held her head. "What's wrong with having a drink once and a while?"

"Little...?" Maggie asked her frustration growing to fury. "LITTEL!?" Maggie screamed as she threw her hands up in the air. "Ten bottles of alcohol is NOT one little drink...that's like a hundred little drinks!" Maggie said as she looked at Bianca. Maggie calmed down and closed her eyes and placed her own hand over her eyes. "The problem is Bianca...you don't stop at one...you go for all you can get." Maggie said softly refusing to look at Bianca.

Bianca had nothing to say to that. She knew Maggie was right but she was trying. Maybe not right at that moment but she was trying. She only had one drink on occasion.

Maggie let her hand fall down to her stomach and her hand that had covered her head now covered her mouth as she turned away from Bianca and rushed to the bathroom, Bianca following behind her but Maggie locked the door behind her before falling to her knees and getting sick. The smell alone from inside her own living room was making her dizzy and nauseous and the fact that she was pregnant made her actually get sick.

Bianca stood by the bathroom door waiting for Maggie to come out when she looked at the living room. "Oh my God." She said to herself when she got a really good look at what the living room looked like. "Shit." She thought.

Maggie sat back from the toilet and leaned her back up against the cabinet for the sink. Maggie closed her eyes and sat forward again and flushed the toilet before forcing herself to stand up, she rinsed her mouth out with water and splashed the water over her face and took hold of the hand towel and dried her face with it. When she opened her eyes she looked at herself in the mirror and saw she was near tears, though she already had known she was it was different when she saw what she looked like, it always was. Maggie brushed her teeth and moved back to the door. When she heard Bianca was still on the other side she sighed and leaned her head against the cool wooden door and closed her eyes.

After everything they'd been through since they'd first met Maggie only broke down a few times...and this time was just going to be added to those. Maggie wouldn't let Bianca ruin their lives with her drinking she wouldn't stay involved with Bianca is she kept drinking. 'So help me god if she continues to drink I'll leave and never come back, and take our child with me.' Maggie thought was she bumped her head against the door.

Bianca moved away from the bathroom door and went in search of cleaning supplies to clean up what she did. She was busy cleaning when Maggie finally came out of the bathroom. She didn't even look up at Maggie cause she couldn't see the pain that she had caused.

Maggie looked down at Bianca and then moved her eyes elsewhere, she moved into their bedroom and right was she was at the door she closed her eyes and used the doorframe for support. "I don't want you here when I come back out." Maggie said loud enough for Bianca to hear, but there was no emotion in her voice. "I can't be with you when you're like this...I just can't." Maggie whispered and moved into the bedroom and shut the door, not allowing herself to hear Bianca's reply.

Bianca watched Maggie walk into the bedroom and stood up from where she was. "I lose everything I love." She said to herself. "All I do is ruin everything. I don't deserve you, and I don't deserve to be a mother." She wasn't sure if Maggie heard her but she let the tears fall down her face and she grabbed her keys that were on the coffee table and left. She had forgotten to take her purse and the rest of the stuff she was going to take to the new house.

TBC….


	35. Part 32

A/N: So originilly this was two chapters but to make it longer since the wait was rather long its now just one chapter and one update. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Part 32 **

------------------

Erica looked at Miranda shocked, yes Bianca HAD a drinking problem but that was all in the past, wasn't it, just like hers? Erica turned toward Miranda and walked over to the teenager and looked her square in the eyes. "Why do you think your mother HAS a drinking problem?" Erica asked looking at Miranda.

"Its just I see her some times...and I mean I just thought I heard Maggie say once that she had left for some time so she could go to a rehab center..." Miranda said as she looked down. "I just thought you weren't supposed to drink at all if you had a problem."

"You're not supposed to." Erica said as she looked at Miranda. "I thought your mother got better. I think I'll just have to have a talk with my daughter and see what is going on."

Miranda looked at Erica and nodded. "She doesn't do it all the time. She just slips some into her coffee...I saw her do it a couple times, when she thought I was just listening to music." Miranda said as she looked at Erica. "I just thought it didn't mean anything until it happened more."

"Do you think Maggie knows she's drinking?" Erica asked.

Miranda shrugged and moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, she needed to take a long shower; Erica had informed her last night that the wrap was waterproof so she could take a showed in them. Miranda didn't feel like dwelling on Bianca's drinking problem because she knew the reason for it, or Maggie told her once when she was 13 that Bianca had started to drink after she lost Miranda, it being a way to cope with her loss, but what scared Miranda was the problem was still here now that she was back...or now that she was Miranda instead of Bess.

"Damn...someone's going to make a lot of money off of my problems." Miranda said to herself as she slipped into the shower, pulling the curtain behind her.

Erica rushed to the phone and called her daughter. Bianca didn't answer thought because she left her cell phone at Maggie's. "Come on, Bianca, answer your phone." Erica said as the phone kept ringing.

Maggie heard a phone ringing and wiped at her tears and came out of her bedroom to answer Bianca's cell, which was on the kitchen counter. She knew it was Erica by the ring, she picked it up and said a groggy hello before clearing her voice and trying again. "Hello?" Maggie asked into the cell it was evident that she had been crying because she was sniffling and she was still, of course, crying.

"Maggie?" Erica asked into the phone. "What's wrong? What's going on? Are you ok?"

Maggie tried to calm down but couldn't. "She's drunk...she drank ten bottles of vodka and all other things last night...and was drunk this morning. She didn't even bother to hide it...she, she...oh Erica I can't take it if this starts again...I just can't."

Maggie sobbed into the cell as she sat down on the stool that had been behind her. She listened to Erica's plan and she nodded and voice an uh-huh every once and a while before she hung up the cell and packed away Bianca's cell phone, stuffed it in the brunette's purse and carried Bianca's bags down to the car. Last nights fear of JR tampering with the car forgotten as she got into it and drove off to the bar Bianca was sure to be at, hell it was the only one open this early in the morning. Maggie pulled up to the bar and saw Bianca's car outside it and she looked down and sighed as she turned off the ignition and stepped from the car, stuffing her keys in her jeans.

Maggie made her way into the bar to see Bianca with her head against the bar and the bartender; an old friend of Bianca's Maggie was sure from her drinking days. Maggie shook her head and walked over to Bianca's stool and put her hands on Bianca's shoulders and Bianca tried to throw them off, Maggie sighed and tried once again only to have Bianca spin around on her chair ready to hit her.

Maggie stepped back and looked at Bianca and then around the bar before she turned to leave, she didn't need to be here. Bianca's eyes had recognized her and they saved her from a black eye but it took Bianca an extra few seconds to realize that she was actually there.

"Maggie..." Bianca said as she grabbed Maggie's arm stopping her.

"I'm not in the mood to fight Bianca, I came here to pick you up and you lash out...fine by me. Stay here for all I care." Maggie said as she tried to pull her arm back but couldn't.

"I didn't know it was you." Bianca said looking down at the floor. "I didn't know. I don't want to fight either."

"Good..." Maggie said as she looked up at Bianca and moved closer to Bianca, Bianca's grip growing tighter on her when she moved. Maggie knew why, Bianca thought she was trying to get away 'not this time Montgomery.' Maggie thought as she put her hand on Bianca's hand and as she moved closer to her she ran her hand up Bianca's arm trying to relax her. "Come home." Maggie whispered as she moved her hand from Bianca's arm up to her cheek, and lifted the brunette's face up with it so they were face to face.

Bianca nodded and let Maggie take her home.

Maggie drove them to the house, the apartment still smelt like alcohol and the smell had started to make Maggie sick so she decided on going to the new house. She pulled into the garage and turned off the car before getting out of the car and moving around to help Bianca up to her feet. Bianca had lost her footing about two dozen times while they were trying to get to the car from the bar and Maggie didn't want to go through all that again so she opted for just helping Bianca inside.

Once inside Bianca rushed toward the bathroom and Maggie sighed as she closed the door behind her and followed Bianca into the bathroom and held Bianca's hair back and rubbed her fiancé's back as she got sick. Maggie knew this procedure like the back of her hand; she'd done it too many times to count, which she always hated to admit.

"I'm sorry." Bianca whispered as she sat up from leaning over the toilet. "I don't deserve you." She said in barely a whisper.

"You know that's not true." Maggie whispered as she took Bianca into her arms Bianca's back leaning against her front as her back leaned against the wall. Maggie kissed Bianca's head and placed her head on Bianca's shoulder and closed her eyes. "You know you deserve so much better then me, and you also know we're all humans. Even you St. B. Montgomery have faults like the rest of us." Maggie whispered as she pulled Bianca into her more. "I just with you'd console in me and not the bottle." Maggie whispered so softly not even Bianca could hear her.

"I love you." Bianca said as tears fell as she leaned into Maggie's arms. "What am I doing? All I'm doing is hurting you and Miranda. What's wrong with me?"

Maggie closed her eyes, she didn't know. Alcoholism is supposed to be a disease but Maggie wasn't too sure about that. Maggie kept her eyes closed and snuggled her head into Bianca's neck more. "I love you more." Maggie said smiling as she kissed Bianca's neck once before she took one whiff and pulled her head back as she looked at Bianca. "Time for you to take a nice hot shower while I make coffee." Maggie said as waited for Bianca to stand up. Once Bianca was up Maggie received help from the brunette and stood up and kissed Bianca softly before she helped the brunette disrobe and slip into the shower.

Bianca stood under the hot water until her skin became wrinkled. After stepping out of the shower, she pulled her robe on and walked out of the bathroom and looked for Maggie.

Maggie was sitting in the kitchen with her own mug of coffee and an extra one set at the place next to her with two pills and a black looking smoothie that Bianca was going to hate but needed to get the alcohol out of her system, and hell after all those nights 14 years ago Bianca knew the routine and had nothing to complain about because she knew the stuff that tasted like tar actually helped, and ANY relief from this head ache was welcome.

Bianca walked over to Maggie, sat down next to her, taking the two pills. Then she started drinking the black looking smoothie. "Miranda doesn't know who she is. She doesn't want me." She said so quietly she barely even heard herself. "Our own daughter doesn't want to be with me, us."

Maggie took a deep breath and turned toward Bianca and placed her hands over Bianca's and ran one up Bianca's arm till she was cupping Bianca's face. "Baby...she's confused she knows who she is she just wants us to know it as well. I think what she wants is to take the name Elizabeth back." Maggie said as she looked at Bianca. "We can't force her to take Miranda as her name because for the last 15 years of her life she's been Elizabeth Miranda Chandler, and now that the last name changed to Montgomery I don't think she knows what to do with Elizabeth."

"JR won." Bianca said as tears fell. "Her name isn't Elizabeth. It's Miranda Mona Montgomery. But it doesn't matter, she doesn't want it." She sobbed. "I feel like I've lost her all over again."

Maggie moved over to stand behind Bianca and wrapped her arms around the hysterical brunette. Maggie held Bianca close to her, eventually they fell from their seats and landed on the floor with Bianca's head in Maggie's lap as she slept. Maggie ran her hands through Bianca's hair as she slept and Maggie knew once the booze wore off Bianca would be better and she'd see things clearly. Like she always did.

-------------------------

"Miranda, can we go play basketball now?" Jack asked. "It's getting boring in here."

Miranda looked at Jack and nodded happily as she jumped up from her seat and took to running out the door. It had been almost an hour since Greenlee and Kendall had 'stopped by for a visit'. Even though Erica had called them to inform them on all that was happening, and when Jack came along Miranda thought it would be the end of the world to see the two Jack's talking to each other and having a blast while she was forced to talk about cosmetics.

When Jackson left Miranda was thrilled because that only meant she had to wait till Jack cracked and then she and him would be out that door not to be seen till the cosmetics and gossiping was done. Miranda smiled when she saw Jack still sitting on the couch, she ran back and grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out the door at her speed, the door slamming in their wake.

"Finally...took them long enough to leave." Greenlee said as she looked at Erica and Kendall as she shook her head.

"I know...its almost been two hours." Kendall said as she looked at her watch. "Now...mother get to why you really asked us over here." Kendall said as she leaned forward in her seat to hear her mothers real news.

----------------------------

Miranda sighed happily as she stepped out into the fresh air, she looked up toward the sky eyes closed as she spun around and just breathed.

"God it took you long enough to get us out of there." Miranda said to her cousin.

"I thought you were going to get us out of there." Jack said. "I was waiting for you to do something."

"Me...? Jack I'm the girl...I'm not supposed to be the knight in shinning armor." Miranda said as she looked at Jack as she stood up the basketball in hand when she stood up tall. Miranda was at least three inches taller then Jack but knew once his growth spurt came she'd be the shorter one.

"Ok ok." Jack said as he looked at Miranda. "Can we play or are we going to just stand here looking at each other?"

Miranda smiled and laughed as she threw Jack the ball after bouncing it a few times. "I don't play for that team...so I'm not the one looking." Miranda said joking with her cousin as he took a shoot and it hit against the backboard before falling into the net.

"Yes, it went in." Jack said smiling as the ball went into the basket.

"Of course it did, dofus." Miranda said smiling as she threw Jack the ball in respect for making the shot.

TBC….


	36. Part 33

A/N: Okay...there is no excuse for why this update took so long. So I'm just going to post it and hope that those that have waited for it will except my apology for it taking so long and continue to read and review.

This chapter was originally cut into three seperate parts but instead of risking the rest of the parts being posted months apart I put them all together. Please be so kind as to let us know what you think about the story if you'll continue to read.

* * *

**Part 33******

------------------------- 

"Mother, any day now." Kendall said as she looked at her mother wanting to know why they were asked to come over.

"Yes Erica, what's going on?" Greenlee asked.

Erica looked at Kendall and then Greenlee as she took another sip from her mug. There was no way to get around this so she was going to just tell them.

"Bianca's, drinking again!" Erica said bluntly.

Kendall's mouth fell open as she looked at her mother in disbelief, Greenlee just sat back further in her chair crossed her arms and stared at Erica as she thought about what was just said. No one said anything, Erica because she wanted one of the girls to say something and the girls because they were trying to grasp why Bianca would be drinking again, after all this time.

Greenlee saw this as her chance to lighten the mood somewhat so she took it. She'd pay for the remark later, she knew she'd pay for it later, but for now she took the risk.

"Oh…ok so then I'm assuming you did something to her." Greenlee said eyeing Erica. "Maybe another one of those 'my daughter can't be gay I won't allow it runs', hmmm?" Greenlee asked and watched as a smile slowly formed on Kendall's lips and the taller woman had to hold back the laughter. "Or maybe its one of those runs with 'no ones good enough for my precious, darling perfect Bianca'? Or did you finally come through with the threat against Maggie's life and the poor blonde is six feet under?"

Erica glared at Greenlee and crossed her eyes though she had to fight back the laughter; Greenlee had a perfect imitation of her voice and her facial expressions when she gave each lecture or speech Greenlee was talking about on her face as she mentioned each one.

"Enough Greenlee…" Kendall insisted as she put her hand on Greenlee's shoulder and leaned over as she laughed. "…I think I might pee my pants if you don't stop!" Kendall cried out through her laughter.

----------------------------

Miranda groaned inwardly as another swoosh emanated through the air. Jack hadn't missed one shot, and he would not stop taunting her. Miranda was about two seconds away from killing him when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You know...he's much better off alive then he is dead, after all he is rather cute. He'll make a woman very happy later on in life, don't you think, Manda?"

Miranda felt her heart stop, she watched as the dead leaves blew around in a circle before heading toward that voice. She turned her head ever so slowly, this couldn't be it just couldn't be. Miranda knew Jack was calling for her but his words never reached her ears, his hand on her shoulder trying to usher her away never measured in her head. Her heart was the only thing she heard, and that voice playing over and over again in her ears.

One last centimeter and her neck was fully rotated, as far as she could turn it that is, and with one last blink she opened her eyes and moved her hands to her eyes to try and rub the image from her eyes, but when she turned fully around and looked up she was still there. The image wasn't a dream, it was real she was real and with that knowledge Miranda took to her feet and ran into Ashley's arms.

Ashley looked down at Miranda and smiled when she saw the brunette smiling back up at her. Ashley pulled Miranda closer to her and leaned her head up against Miranda's forehead and kissed the top of Miranda's nose softly before she pulled away with a smile on her lips.

Miranda smiled and let out a small laugh before she swung her arms around Ashley's neck and pulled the blonde's face to her own and smiled before she kissed Ashley squarely on the lips, overjoyed to have her girlfriend back with her.

"Hey..." Ashley whispered looking at Miranda in the eyes.

"Hi..." Miranda whispered back smiling.

Ashley smiled and leaned down and kissed Miranda's lips once more before pulling back and closing her eyes for a second and opening them. "I thought you were avoiding me..." Ashley said with a raised eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Miranda whispered. "My life just sucks right now."

"Well...maybe I can make it better." Ashley whispered as she grabbed hold of Miranda's hand. "Come with me." Ashley whispered and looked up to see Jack looking at her oddly before he realized what she was about to do. He opened his mouth but before he could scream for his mother and grandmother Ashley had already pulled Miranda away and around the corner.

Jack ran back into the house and right into the kitchen where his mothers and grandmother was. He was trying to catch his breath when all three women looked at him.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Greenlee asked looking at her son.

"Where's Miranda?" Erica asked. "Is she hurt?"

"She...she...kissing...running...bye-bye." Jack said before falling onto the floor still trying to catch his breathe.

"What?" Kendall asked jumping up.

Greenlee grabbed a paper bag and put it over Jack's mouth. "Breathe into this."

Erica got up and got a glass of water for Jack to drink.

Jack pushed the bag away and drank the water and sighed. "Man...three hours of kicking your cousins' ass at basket..."

"Jackson!" Greenlee said sternly and watched as Jack looked down.

"Sorry...Miranda ran away with Ashley." Jack said as he looked up at his mothers and grandmother.

"I thought Miranda broke up with Ashley." Erica said as she looked at Kendall and Greenlee. "From what Maggie said Miranda seemed to be staying away from her."

"I don't think they broke up." Jack said. "Not from what I saw. They were too into each other."

Kendall looked at Greenlee and then rolled her eyes at their son. "He gets that from you, you know." Greenlee said as she looked at Kendall and watched as Kendall's mouth fell open and she was about to say something but only turned around and walked to the phone.

"Yeah...well he knows a good thing when he sees it." Kendall said as she looked at Greenlee. "Now...who's going to call Bianca and Maggie and tell them their daughter is running around town with her girlfriend?"

"Hanging out with her girlfriend is not a bad thing." Greenlee said looking at Kendall. "Unless she plans on running away with her and not coming back."

"No...but it is a bad thing if they happen to see them together and realize without us telling them that she'd rather be anywhere but with them! See if they don't see them first we can say Ashley held us at gunpoint and made Miranda go with her." Kendall said nodding her head.

"Kendall..." Erica said shaking her head.

"What...! Its a good idea...they'll buy it!" Kendall said with a smile.

Jack looked at his mother and laughed at her. "Yeah...and I was born on Mars." Jack said laughing.

Kendall looked at jack confused. "Honey I thought I already told you, you were born on Uranus not Mars."

Greenlee stood up and smacked the back of Kendall's head. "You told our son that?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

Kendall laughed and put her head on Greenlee's shoulder as she laughed, Jack's face was priceless, and he had believed it for a few seconds before he just snarled at her. "It was a joke!" Kendall laughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

**-----------------------**

Miranda had her head on Ashley's shoulder as Ashley's driver brought them somewhere, he had been parked on the corner of the block, just incase Ashley hadn't been welcome. Miranda couldn't blame her for feeling that way after all she had been pushing her away the last month. It just didn't seem fair now to either of them because as she felt Ashley's arms wrap around her, she felt so much better then she had in a long time. It was the only way she would get in the car, the only way she felt safe in this car.

Miranda felt the car jerk and knew they had arrived at their destination and she looked up at Ashley for any signs of getting out of the car but the blonde seemed to not want to move from where she was, and Miranda was totally fine with that. They staid in the car, Ashley's arms wrapped around Miranda's waist with Miranda's head on Ashley's shoulder, for twenty minutes before Ashley started to move to get out of the car, her hand moving from Miranda's waist to her hand automatically as she stepped out of the car with Miranda following her.

It took a few seconds for both their eyes to focus on where they were and Miranda noticed where they were and she dropped Ashley's hand and turned back to the car to get back in but was stopped when arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto a tight grasp. Miranda struggled to get away for a few seconds, tears falling as she insisted to be let go before finally giving up and turning in Ashley's arms and crying on Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley held on to Miranda as she tried to get away and then as she cried, she knew this is where things had to start she knew to start the healing processes Miranda craved they had to start from the very beginning and that was here, at the cemetery, at Arabella Carry's grave.

Ashley got a call late last night from Maggie telling her that Miranda needed her, and after about an hour of insisting that she couldn't do anything because she was pretty sure Miranda and her weren't a couple anymore, Maggie convinced her to come and here she was. Maggie had informed her of what had happened and told her things that were to her knowledge about it and hoped that she could fill in the rest and help Miranda through this, so here she was, in Pine Valley once again.

"'Manda, please…" Ashley said as she tried to bring Miranda toward the grave but found it useless. She sighed this wasn't going to work.

"I can't…I can't see her. Not now…not now!" Miranda said as tears fell. "Please…I can't…please just take me home…I don't want to be here."

Ashley looked at Miranda before nodding and bringing her back into the car, this could wait until another day after all she at least got Miranda into the cemetery, that was a start, now she just had to take it slowly and maybe they'd get to Babe's grave but only when Miranda was ready. Trying to push something like this could ruin it all and Ashley wasn't willing to ruin Miranda, she'd protect Miranda with her life, and she'd never knowingly cause Miranda pain. So…she asked Bill to drive them back to Miranda's house.

Maybe starting from the beginning wasn't the best idea, but maybe starting at the end could help bring her back to the beginning?

TBC…..

* * *

By the way my absolute favorite comment that I've ever had Kendall write was in this chapter. I bet you can figure out which one it is. It still makes me laugh when I re-read the scene. Hope you don't think I'm too patetic because of it. But come on...I thought it was funny. (smile) Let us know what you thought. Us being me and Chris, the woman I'm writing this story as well as most of the other stories with. 


	37. Part 34

Okay...so it took a lot longer then expected to put up another update. Again sorry about that. Just hope you'll continue to read and enjoy. So...here's the newest update.

* * *

**Part ****34**

Once in the car Miranda moved to the far window and staid there she didn't want to be touched right now. She wasn't sure where they were going, just as long as it was far away from where they were now she was fine. She couldn't go to that grave, she hadn't been there in almost three years and she wasn't going now, not now she just couldn't. It wouldn't be the same this time as it was the last, she wasn't Babe's daughter anymore and right now she wasn't sure she could handle going there. Babe meant a lot to her, she was her mother from when she was only a mere infant and she still felt like Babe was her mother, and she had the feeling of lose there, it wouldn't go away, the feeling of losing another mother. Its just now, that same loss hit her now and it made her sick to her stomach because she knew she wouldn't be able to lose another mother she just couldn't.

Bianca meant the world to Miranda, its just there were so many things, so… so many things that she found out. So many things that made her want to crawl under a rock and just never be found again. How Bianca could love her was beyond her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know the truth. She'd rather feel the lose of one mother and not have to feel it again with her real mother, one that only pretends to love her, which in the end would hurt so much more.

Miranda barely comprehended that she was starting to shake until she felt Ashley try and grab her arms and hold her, she pulled away not allowing the touch, though she knew she needed it. Ashley tried once again and Miranda pulled her arm away from Ashley once again, only to have that hand on her side and an arm around her waist holding her, no matter how hard she tried to get away. Ashley wouldn't let go and though Miranda knew she had elbowed her a few times in the ribs, stomach and once in the face Ashley didn't let go and soon Miranda just found herself relaxed and leaning into Ashley's arms.

"You were shaking." Ashley whispered into Miranda's ear as she started to rub up and down Miranda's arms trying to cause heat, the brunette was freezing. "God…you're so cold." Ashley said as she continued to rub her hands up and down Miranda's arms causing some friction.

"You wouldn't be touching me if you knew. You wouldn't be here if you knew!" Miranda whispered, her eyes gazing at the black window that separated the driver's side from them.

"Miranda, I don't understand." Ashley said. "Why wouldn't I be touching you or wouldn't be here if I knew? If I knew what?"

Miranda looked down at the floor of the car and when the car hit a bump she jumped and turned and hid in Ashley's shoulder as the tears started, she hated cars she hated them! Miranda weighed her choices, she could tell Ashley about it and lose the only thing keeping her feeling safe, or she could shut up and wait till they got out of the car to tell Ashley, knowing Ashley wouldn't let her go until they got out of the car if she didn't say anything. When the car jumped after hitting another bumps her mind was set, she'd tell Ashley once they got out of the car.

Miranda staid in the same position for the rest of the ride only moving slightly when she felt one side of her body become numb. Ashley never stopped rubbing her skin to make her a littler warmer, and some how when the car came to a stop Miranda realized Ashley had slipped a blanket over them, where the blonde got it from what a mystery to her. But once the car stopped she was rushing to get out of the car, she hated cars and she hated that one because it sucked when they hit a bump. Miranda fount that this time her hand was the one that just automatically slipped into Ashley's and pulled the blonde out of the car with her, instead of the other way around.

Once she was out of the car Miranda realized where they were and she was ready to start yelling at Ashley for doing this, for making her do all of this, or for trying to get her to do all of this.

Ashley knew Miranda was going to yell at her from the look on her face. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." She said. "I just thought you'd want to come here. You asked me to take you home."

Miranda was about to open her mouth and say something she'd really regret to the blonde when she heard another blonde address her. There was no way to run now...she was caught and finally home.

Miranda turned around slowly when she heard Maggie's voice brake through the air, she saw Maggie leaning over to pick up the newspaper and she frowned, that was her job!

"Well, well, well...looked what the cat dragged home." Maggie said as she looked at Miranda paper under her arm as she looked at the younger version of Bianca.

Miranda looked at Maggie and didn't know what to say to her. She then glanced at the driveway and didn't see Bianca's car then looked back at Maggie. "Is...is Bianca here?" She asked. She didn't know if she could face Bianca right now.

"No...She's at your grandmothers picking you up." Maggie said looking at Miranda with a raised eyebrow. "Well...I see she didn't get there before your knight in shinning armor." Maggie said no emotion in her voice.

Miranda flinched at the tone Maggie was taking on with her, she hated it because it wasn't the kind loving voice she knew from the blonde. Ashley looked up at Maggie and walked up to stand behind Miranda, she put her hand on the small of Miranda's back and slowly walked them toward Maggie, up the few stairs they needed to step up to get into the yard area of the house.

"I'm sorry." Miranda said as she looked at the ground once she and Ashley got to where Maggie was standing.

"Yeah I know." Maggie said as she sighed and smiled lightly as she wrapped Miranda in her arms, holding the teenager to her. Maggie kissed Miranda's temple before pulling back and moving back into the house the two teens following behind.

"Maggie, why do you want me?" Miranda asked as she looked at Maggie. "How can Bianca want me? After everything that happened, why do you guys want me here?"

Ashley was speechless; she didn't know why Miranda was asking Maggie that. Maggie turned around, confused as she locked eyes with Miranda. Maggie was happy to know she could still stare Miranda down, because the brunette was the first to look away from the piercing gaze.

"Miranda...why do your mother and I want you? Mermaid what does that mean?" Maggie asked confused.

"She only kept me to try and get the companies back, right?" Miranda asked. "For Erica and Kendall? I know she doesn't really love me. How can she love a child of r..." She didn't finish what she was saying.

Maggie couldn't stop the gasp that came; it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Miranda wasn't supposed to find out like this, not like this. Maggie's hand instinctively moved to cover her mouth for her body's foolish reaction.

Maggie saw Miranda take her gasp the wrong way and she watched as Miranda turned to try and leave, but Miranda wasn't fast enough. Maggie put herself between the door and Miranda and watched as Miranda tried to get away once again but Maggie grabbed hold of Miranda's hand and held the teen where she was.

"Your mother has loved you since before you were born!" Maggie said as she stared at Miranda's cheek, she sighed and moved her free hand to turn Miranda's face towards her. "Your mother and I love you, have loved you since the beginning of Bianca's pregnancy!"

"Then why is she drinking?" Miranda asked. "She's drinking because of me, isn't she?"

"No...She's not." Maggie said looking down at the floor. "She's not drinking because of you." Maggie said as she sighed. "She's been drinking because she's scared she won't be a good mother to you and this baby. It only has to do with you because she's afraid she'll some how...ruin your life and your sisters." Maggie said as she shook her head. "I don't know how she sees that but she does and...it scares her to know that she might mess up and it won't only affect her this time but us as well."

"She's not ruining my life." Miranda said in barely a whisper.

Maggie looked at Miranda and then at the door and back toward Miranda and gave a smile as she walked to Miranda's side and held her shoulder as she spoke into her ear. "Tell her that." Maggie whispered as she walked over to Ashley and ushered the other blonde into the den, leaving Miranda and Bianca alone for some mother daughter bonding time.

"Miranda..." Bianca said looking at her daughter.

Miranda looked at Bianca and then back-toward Maggie and Ashley and was ready to curse Ashley for leaving her in this situation. Sighing, Miranda turned around and looked at Bianca and then down at the floor. Her mouth closed, and her breathing coming out harsh through her nose as she ignored the sting in the back of her nose that came before the tears would, but ignoring it didn't make the tears stop or even halt for a second.

Miranda turned her head to the right and wrapped her arms around herself and avoided her mother's eyes, wishing that Bianca would just rush up to her and wrap her up in her arms. Tell her everything would be ok, that she did love her that even after everything she'd still be there and love her unconditionally.

"Miranda..." Bianca cried as she moved over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

Miranda closed her eyes and turned around in Bianca's arms and placed her head on her mother's shoulder as tears fell. "No...I am. I'm so sorry! Please...forgive me... please." Miranda sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist and held her mother tighter.

"Baby, you did nothing wrong." Bianca cried. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm the one that needs to ask for forgiveness. I'm not a good mother and I'm sorry."

"No...You are." Miranda said as she wiped at her tears and pulled away to look up into Bianca's eyes. "You're a great mother, you are...I just...I was afraid...that if I played house longer it'd have to end...and I didn't want it to." Miranda said as she looked down. "I just wanted to know you loved me...that you weren't playing any games like I thought you were."

"Miranda, you thought I was playing games with you?" Bianca asked as she held Miranda. "Baby, I wasn't. I swear to God I wasn't."

"I thought you were. I'm sorry..." Miranda said looking down as she pulled Bianca closer to her. "I want a family...I want a mother again...I don't want to play house like we used to, before. I want it to be real. I need it to be real." Miranda whispered.

"Baby, you have a family." Bianca said. "You have me and Maggie. You also have a new baby sister coming soon. It is real, its all real and its not a game anymore. I promise you its not a game anymore."

"I just...why would you want me here causing trouble, when you and Maggie can just start over with this new baby?"

"Miranda, you are my baby. I know you're not a baby anymore but you are my daughter." Bianca said looking at her daughter. "We are not starting over anything. We're just adding on to our family. I want you here and I know for a fact that Maggie does too, we need you here. Maggie and I need you here. Maggie loves you just as much as I do."

Miranda looked down and tried to stop the tears from coming, she as ashamed of what she said to Maggie, she was truly sorry she had just been angry and lashed out at Maggie because she was the first to try and confront her on what was going on and she hadn't been ready to tell her anything.

"Mom...I said some really mean things to Maggie, I didn't mean them I swear!" Miranda said as she looked up into Bianca's eyes. "I really didn't mean them I was just angry and I took it out on her and I know I shouldn't have but I did. And I'm really sorry for what I did."

"It's ok baby." Bianca said. "I'm sure if you apologize for what you said to her she'll forgive you. I bet she already has."

Miranda nodded her head and pulled away from Bianca and let out a deep breath. She looked up at Bianca before looking at the farewell right behind Bianca, she needed to make it look like she was looking at Bianca when she asked this question.

"Why did you keep me?" Miranda asked quietly.

"Baby, I kept you because you are my baby and I love you." Bianca said looking right at Miranda. "I will admit I was scared at first. But then I realized there was nothing to be scared of. Maggie helped me and your aunt Kendall."

Miranda nodded and closed her eyes. She felt like crying and jumping up for joy at the same time. It bothered her to know about her father, but it felt great to know that her mother loved her anyway...that she did love her and she hadn't ever need to worry about that love. Miranda felt stupid but at the same time she felt smart, she had protected herself the only way she saw fit at the time, and now her heart was safe...just with someone she hadn't thought would keep it, but had after all.

"I love you mom." Miranda whispered as she looked up at Bianca, a few tears escaping her eyes as she looked up at her mother.

"I love you too baby." Bianca said as she pulled Miranda into another hug.

"Miranda there are other things..."

"Can we talk about them later? Please...I just...later? Right now its just...can't we just make it like always. Fun and laughter and smiles, just for now?" Miranda asked pleadingly.

Bianca nodded her head and pulled Miranda closer. Miranda held on to Bianca and swore to herself then and there that she wouldn't doubt love again, never again. She were she should be, with her real family. Miranda realized then and there she was lucky because in the end she had two families that loved her as their own...and she wasn't about to lose either family and she hoped that would be ok with Bianca because no matter how much she didn't like it, it was true. She had been raised as a Martin/Chandler, Carry/Hayward and now even though she knew she was a Montgomery she also knew that she was a part of each of those families as well.

Bianca held onto Miranda and looked up when she saw Maggie standing in the doorway and smiled at her.

Maggie leaned against the doorframe smiling as she looked at the two most important women in her life. Now that they were ok, Maggie knew everything in this household was going to be ok, after all Maggie was right when she told Bianca and Miranda she stood no chance. She was stuck with the two Montgomery women till the day she died, and thinking about that made her smile in anticipation of all that they were going to do with their lives together. Oh yes world...look out because here they came as one big happy family...oh yes and plus one. That plus one was going to be the little monster of the household...Maggie could picture it now...a little Frankie jr. running around while Miranda whined about how Frankie was annoying her and how he/she wouldn't stop talking or how she needed space. Oh yes, world look out or just run while you still have the chance.

Bianca motioned for Maggie to come over to them and smiled when Maggie did.

"Miranda, I think someone needs a hug." Bianca whispered in Miranda's ear as Maggie walked over.

Miranda turned around and saw Maggie walking towards them, she smiled and turned around so her arm was around Bianca's back and they were both facing Maggie. Miranda watched as Maggie came to an abrupt halt not coming any closer, not when they had those smiles on, no way! Maggie knew better, much, much better!

Bianca and Miranda looked at each other and winked before they pulled Maggie into the hug too. Maggie laughed as she was pulled into the hug and then she slowly tried to wiggle her way out of it, she was small she could do it if she tried hard enough.

"You're not going anywhere Stone." Bianca said chuckling.

"But...but...but..." Maggie pouted as she tried to wiggle away again, to no avail.

"Please stop talking about my mothers butt please...you are in my presence!" Miranda reminded Maggie jokingly as she nudged Maggie with her shoulder, lightly of course, didn't want to hurt the blonde and her unborn brother or sister.

Maggie smiled at the reminder, she had major payback to start working on, so instead of wiggling out of the hug she wiggled into it and right into Bianca's arms and smiled triumphantly as she planted a big one right on Bianca's lips while Miranda was only inches away.

"OH EWW...you guys do know I'm like here with you, don't you?" Miranda asked trying to get free of her mother's and Maggie's grasp.

Miranda finally got free and shivered and walked away from where her mother and Maggie were now openly making out. Miranda closed her eyes and groaned, she was happy that they were ok...but did they have to do this...again?! Miranda was about to call Erica and tell her what they were doing when Ashley walked in and blushed when she saw what Maggie and Bianca were doing in the middle of the living room. Ashley was about to walk back into the other room, but Miranda rushed up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled the blonde into her body and smiled when Ashley moaned quietly when their bodies touched completely.

Two could play this game, Miranda thought as she smiled wickedly and saw Ashley's eyes widen when she realized what she was about to do. Ashley tried to pull away but stopped when she couldn't get out of Miranda's grip without their bodies rubbing against each other.

"Oh Maggie..." Miranda called and waited till she saw Maggie and Bianca both look towards them before she actually pulled Ashley to her and kissed her soundly, Ashley moaning softly at first contact before almost melting into Miranda's arms.

Maggie saw this and her jaw, she was positive, hit the floor. Miranda had guts because not even Maggie would have kissed anyone in front of her mother when she was a teenager. Yeah...Maggie gave Miranda props for what she was doing, but knew that Bianca wasn't exactly all too thrilled with this little game any longer.

"Ok enough making out is happening right now." Bianca said loud enough for Miranda to hear her. Miranda and Ashley didn't hear her though. They were too busy making out. "Ok Miranda, you can make out with your girlfriend but please don't do it in front of me or Maggie."

Miranda heard that one and smiled as she pulled away from Ashley and saw when she opened her eyes that Ashley still had her eyes closed. That made Miranda's smile grow, she almost forgot what she was about to use as her comeback to her mother's comment but then she remembered and said it.

"Well you two do it to me all the time...now you know how it feels." Miranda said before she grabbed Ashley's hand and ran them upstairs to her bedroom, ignoring her mother and Maggie's stares as they ran into a private location. Bianca had said not to make out in front of them so she was taking them somewhere private so they could continue.

Maggie looked at Bianca confused, when she saw the look directed at her. "What?!" Maggie asked innocently, when she knew exactly what was wrong with Bianca.

"What?" Bianca asked. "There's still a lot to talk about with Miranda." Bianca said looking away for a second.

"I know there is. You and Miranda and I will find a way to deal with that. Just let her have this time, this moment where everything can seem to be back to normal. Then we'll all deal with what has to be dealt with, for now let her be a teenager. Let her live like a normal teenager girl, just for now. Cause right after we give her this moment we are so taking the rest away cause there is no way I can deal with a teenager while pregnant." Maggie laughed.

"Of course not honey...we wouldn't want that." Bianca said and felt Maggie wrap herr arm around her waist and walked them toward the front door, so they could sit in the front yard and talk, like they had planned to do before.

TBC…..


End file.
